Star Fox:Savage Revenge
by darkraizerGx1
Summary: They put us through hell, why not return a favor .It's time for my..no our revenge. note from author: your comment will be read so please leave a review so i know what to change and...stuff. i would like to thank Rogue101 for allowing me to base my story from his. rewriting a few chapter will update new chapter' soon sorry for the wait. (Chaper 10 rewrite has been posted.)
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

Hello to everyone that reads this and thank you for reading my first fanfic story is my version of **StarFox: Revenge** By: Rogue101 so if you ever read this i would like to thank you for inspiring me to do this so thank you and to everyone's fanfic i've read so far.

 **Savage: WaIt WhY arE YoU ReWriting ThiS?**

 **Me: To make it a bit more better and to give a bit more development**

 **Fox: Well it beats not being noticed**

 **Sonic: Lucky**

 **Me: Don't worry I also intend to fix your story too now since this the first chapter…again someone do the disclaimer.**

 **Krystal (Gx): D. 1 doesn't own StarFox and this Story is based on Rogue101 StarFox: Revenge**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Savage McCloud**

Screams of agony echoed the dark corridors. The screams of patients suffering from some of the worst forms of torture and experiments ever known. But they were all too common for the prisoners here, but still it poured fear in them. Soldiers would come to the prison, collect several prisoners, and take them away; they would be tortured or experimented on, then returned to their cells.

 _'Hehehe, sOuNdS LIke aNoThEr sUCkER biT tHE DusT.'_ said a demented sounding voice (similar to Crazy hand but more insane with a thirst for blood).

'Shut up.' said another

 _'Sssh, I heAr tHEm CoMIng AgAIn, whAT aRe Ya gONNa Do…Fox?'_

 **Flashback**

Cornerian forces were engaged in a heated battle with Venom forces over Venom orbit. Intel had confirmed that remnants of Andross' forces were regrouping in massive numbers. Star Fox had been hired to help the Cornerian forces do the job. Unfortunately, despite them being smaller in number, Venom forces had been outfitted with more advanced weaponry than ever, so Corneria was forced to send its entire fleet to meet them.

Star Fox flew along the hull of a Venom Battlecruiser and bombed the out its mid-section, causing the ship to split in two halves. Several squadrons of Arwing flew behind the team as they flew deeper into a Venom fleet. They flew past debris of a Cornerian Cruiser that exploded from heavy fire from another Battlecruiser. Some were hit by debris, while others were hit by enemy fire, and the rest were able to pass with their lives.

'Man, these bitches don't know when to quit? They keep coming and we keep winning.' Said Falco

'Hey if they did, then life would get boring and we be out of work!' said Slippy in a-matter-of-fact tone.

'…Point taken'

They fought their way straight through Venoms forces until they were at the center, however things got pretty intense and out of hand, but If they could destroy the main Battlecruiser, their forces would become disorganized.

They attack the mid-section, and were about to finish it; if not for Venom fighters hadn't distracted them and forced them to disperse. The dogfight between the two sides waged with Cornerian forces gaining an upper hand. Fox downed another fighter and had a clear shot of the mid-section.

'I can't shake this guy; he's going to hit me!'

It was Krystal's voice. Fox froze, he could destroy the Battlecruiser and end this battle now, but he risked losing Krystal. He couldn't bear to thought of it. Without a second thought, he went after the fighter who was attacking Krystal. He fired at him and watched as he span out of control taking with him another fighter.

'Thank you Fox, remind me to give you something special latter.' said Krystal in a seductive tone. Fox's face went dark red.

Unfortunately, their little moment was interrupted when a fighter opened fire on Fox. He did everything he could to avoid the attack, but no matter what, he couldn't shake him. Eventually, the fighter was able to make a critical hit against Fox's Arwing. Fox began spinning out of control and heading towards Venoms surface. The fighter followed him, but was destroyed by Krystal.

'FOX!' Krystal screamed over the com; with her eye's flooding with tears. Fox looked at her face on the screen.

'KRYSTAL! I LOVE YOU!' shouted Fox, right before the screen and com went static.

Fox's Arwing sped towards Venom at an incredible rate. The ship's outer frame was engulfed in fire. He tried to level out his Arwing as it shot the above the ground. There was a sudden jolt as it hit and grinded along the planet's surface.

It came to slow stop; Fox felt like he had been drained of energy, he looked around to see several figure in black amour standing near his ship, their red eye lenses glaring at him. He stared at them for several seconds before everything faded into darkness.

 **Flashback ends**

 _'So yOu dONe WoNDerINg mEMorY LaNE?'_ said the demented voice.

When Fox started to check is surrounding he realized he was strapped down to the experimenting table with the doctor staring at him. He growled at the doctor. She simply smirks at him.

'Now, now Fox if you be a good boy this is going to end with you back in your cell' said the doctor.

'Inject chemical U174 into subject 437 now.' Said another doctor.

The doctors exited the room while the devices started to inject the chemicals in to Fox's body. The needles whit tubes attach to them were flowing blue glowing liquid. As the chemical enter his body, he started to cry out in pain. The chemical is reacting to the other chemicals that were tested in to him.

'C...Can't...hol-d o…out mu…ch longer' Fox muttered to himself as his vision was starting to fade.

'I'm i going to die here, can't, I won't not until I send these guy straight to hell!'

 _'WeLl THen lEt mE HeLp yOU WitH tHat'_ said the demented voice.

Fox suddenly found himself in a pitch black room. He looks all over the place crying out 'Who are you?' Then a shadow figure that look like with a pair of glowing red eyes with dark purple pupils appeared in front of him.

 _'NIce tO FiNaLlY MeET YoU Fox'_ it said.

'What are you?' Fox asked

 _'WhAt, NoW thAT's JuSt RuDE I'm tHe GuY whO wILl heLP yoU GEt YouR ReVeNgE!'_ it said extending its hand, it then had a very creppy and demonic smile on it's face.

Fox was a bit hesitant to grab it. Will this 'guy' really help get his revenge on these people; will he really help him get back home, back to his friends, back to Krystal? With another moment of hesitation he grabs it and shock signifying it he accepts his offer.

 _'Now you just sit back and relax Fox cause it's my turn to play_ ' it said as it's smile grew bigger and it started laughing (Me: Like Flowey Vice: Okay use a creepy flower's laugh

 **Back in the lab.**

A Private was undoing the last strap on the lower of McCloud's body, a fist punched him in the face. The force was so strong it ripped the head right of the body and sent it flying hitting another soldier in the head killing him as well. The other soldier back away and everyone else in the other room viewing through a one sided reinforced glass where frozen to what they just saw.

'Hehehe,hahahahaha,ahahaha' Fox laughing like a monster.

'He's a monster, bloody savage!' said a soldier sacred for his life.

'Savage? Hmm, not a bad name.' Fox said but it wasn't his voice it was a far more murderous and psychopathic voice. (Me: Basically Crazy Hand if he was an insane murderer on steroids Sonic: If that actually happen…better go write my will now.)

Everyone in there were either confused, scared or both when they heard Fox say those words.

"My name is Savage McCloud and here to send you all to hell." He said with a murderous smile plaster across his mouth.

* * *

 **Sly: Wow now that is way more worse than what i had went through in my first Chapter.**

 **Jaden: Ditto, why would anyone in their right mind do this!?**

 **Me: That's why they aren't the right minds but the** _ **left-**_ **mind**

 **Everyone: -_-^ ...**

 **Aven: That…that was just bad.**

 **Me: DAMMIT, CURSE YOU SANS!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Updated)

**Me: If my memory serve's me correctly Savage should bargge in in 3...2...1...now.**

 **Savage*kicks the door*: hurry up get the disclaimer's already so people can see how bloody i can be.**

 **me:fine i don't own Star fox. i own a few Oc's and i like to thank again Rogue101 for letting me base my fanfic from his/her so go an check StarFox:Revenge**

 **Adam: Wow that was pretty good.**

 **Unit: He probably went over the old script**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: kill, escape and a babe?**

 **Six months ago**

The Doctor looked at the burnt corpse of a tiger on the table. He turned towards the other scientists, who were keeping their distance away from him. He simply pushed the deceased patient of the table.

"Inform command that Chemical: U174 is a complete failure" He ordered in a disappointed tone.

"Doctor, perhaps we could test it on Fox McCloud? He might just survive it." Suggested a grey Koala.

"NO! Subject 234 had received more chemical injections then Subject 437. Using him would be a waste."

"But Doctor, you know that command is disappointed that we still haven't been able to produce a single subject to serve as the base for the super soldier project," said a brown rabbit. "Most subjects die during the first experiment, some of the successful subjects die after multiple chemical reactions inside their bodies and some were so dangerous we had to locked them in 'The Vault' like Subject 191. We have very few successful subjects left."

"Do you think I'm 'not' aware of the situation? Perhaps we should use you as a new test subject?"

The rabbit backed away in fear, mentally kicking himself for bringing it up.

"No! Well then inform command that Chemical: U174 is a failure."

 **5 month later**

Four soldiers were standing around a black puma who was wearing a navy blue general's uniform which had a white trim and red star on his shoulder and a cap with serpent wrap around a pistol. His right eye was replaced by a red lens, with the ends of a scar sticking out from top to bottom of his eye. He was waiting impatiently for the Doctor in the command center. Soon, the Doctor entered the room with fresh blood on his lab coat.

"Ah, General, my apologies for the state of me, my work can be quite messy." said the Doctor with a chuckle. He was a bit taller than the General, but he wasn't as well build as him.

"I suggest you don't play with 'Doctor'. I'm here about the failure of the Super Soldier Project that you seem to have no intention on fixing. You were given a deadline which you failed to up hold.

"But General, science is something that works so easily; it's all about trial and error. Sometimes it takes longer then we hoped for."

"Listen here, you've been given plenty of time and we have been pushing the deadline back, you hanging on by a thread. Ghost Lagoon does not tolerate failures. In exactly one week, you will be given the last mutagen for the project; you will perform the experiment on one of the Subjects in front of me and the other Founders. And 'Doctor', if we don't see any results, the project will be exterminated with you along with it. Do you understand?"

"I understand completely." Replied the Doctor, he closed his right hand into a fist and placed it over his chest, below his left shoulder. "Hail Andross."

The General did the same. "Hail Andross."

The General turned on his heels and walked away, his bodyguards followed. The Doctor's face twisted as he left. He sat down at this desk in the Command Center and checked the name of mutagen, Chemical: Z213. Then he began looking through multiple files of different subjects. He gritted his teeth; he had one chance to keep the project alive, but who to choose, most Subjects wouldn't be able to handle the Mutagen, it was a class Z-type, one of the most dangerous types ever known so far, the only few that survived ended up in 'The Vault'.

He could use a Subject from 'The Vault', but he could be risking another incident like subject 191. He kept looking through the list until he saw Subject 437: Prisoner56281-Fox McCloud; he cursed himself for thinking of him before. Fox McCloud had gone through a total 29 experiments and was still alive and wasn't a threat. He smiled evilly to himself.

 **1 hour before experiment**

Fox was curled up in his blood stained bed; his inside were burning everywhere from whatever they had been putting inside of him. The strange thing \ was he hasn't called for and it was a week already. Despite being in a dark cold cell by himself, it was better than the rest of the facility.

Suddenly, he heard his cell door unlocking and opening, he knew it wouldn't last long. It was the bastard Corporal and his two Privates.

"Did you miss us, McCloud" said the Corporal

Fox simply got up from his bed, he wasn't going to fight. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of electricity coursing through his body from his 'cursed' collar. He collapsed to the ground as the Corporal laughed. He let go of the button on the remote and ordered the Privates to pick up Fox by his arms. Fox looked towards the Corporal.

"I…am…going…to kill you." He said before passing out. The Corporal just chuckled.

They dragged Fox through a few corridors towards a lift. They entered, pressed a button for the lift to move up. Fox regained conscious when the door opens. They dragged him along the floor to another lab or torture chamber. Normally, Fox would be afraid of this trip to hell and back, but since he so well it, he found it boring, though there was still a little fear of what was to come.

They stop in front of a pair of doubled doors marked Lab: 013, the Corporal opened the doors and the Privates dragged Fox in. Fox looked around, he saw the familiar devices and table in the center, but he notice something else, a large rectangle window was on the left hand-side of the room, behind it he could see 'The Doctor' behind it, along with a shorter but more muscular puma, wearing what looks like a Venom general uniform, and silhouette of other figures. The soldiers strapped him down to the table and removed his collar. The Injector above Fox's head was spreading it arms out. The door open, two figures in protection gear entered with a container in-between them. They open the container and a cold, ghostly white mist flowed out of it. They placed their hands inside and pulled out the cylinder container. They placed it in the base of the Injector with care. A scientist, a red cat, pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and the blue glowing liquid flowed through the tube into the syringes at the ends as the Injector needles moved to about a few millimeters from Fox's flesh.

'The Doctor' spoke to the crew in the lab and in the strangers in the room through the intercom.

"Today, we can fail or succeed in this experiment, if we fail, and then the projects will be terminated along with all the subjects. But I we succeed, it will be a great contribution to science since Andross, and we will be able to regain the honor, after the traitor, Bowman, lost when he surrendered us to Corneria. We Ghost Lagoon will restore Venom and it's Military to what it once was! Hail Andross!"

All of the scientist and soldier's closed their right hand into a fist and placed it over their chest, below their left shoulder. "Hail Andross."

"Begin the experiment!" ordered 'The Doctor'

 **50 minutes into the experiment**

*Note that this time Fox is currently having a little chat with voice in his head as this is going on*

"Increase the rate to maximum! Begin the Electro-Enhanced Reaction Process, have it at maximum power!" ordered 'The Doctor' it with fury.

"But sir that might kill the subject" said a brown bulldog.

"This is our last chance for any success, we are at the brink of a scientific breakthrough, Now, DO IT!"

"Increasing the rate of injection to Maximum."

"Beginning Electro-Enhanced Reaction Process, setting to 100% power."

Fox's body roared in pain as his mind was busy with someone else. Sparks shot out from the machines, Fox roared louder and struggled against the straps.

"97%, 98%, 99%"

Suddenly, Fox stopped screaming, his body becomes limp and a single beep could be heard all through the room.

"100% reaction. No heartbeat, Doctor, Fox McCloud is dead" said a brown bear.

The Doctor barred his teeth; he was so close to succeeding in science. But it's over. Fox McCloud is dead and the project is cancelled.

"You had your chance, Doctor. You failed. I hereby dub this project a failure and have it cancelled." Said the General in a cold hearted, uncaring tone.

"Remove McCloud's body!" ordered the Doctor.

 **Present**

"My name is Savage McCloud and here to send you all to hell" said McCloud.

"I…I…It can't be," said a zebra.

"He's alive," said 'The Doctor' in a surprised tone.

Fox or rather Savage sung his legs of the table and stood up. His fur was starting to turn from his regular brown and white to a dark grey. His eyes became crimson red with dark purple pupils. The edge of his fingers for both hands grew a bit longer and sharper. His smiled was like a demon with his teeth became sharper. (Basically smile on Fox). He barred his fang teeth as he gaze over everyone.

"What? You said you wanted a 'monster' right?" said Savage with a killer smile.

"RESTRAIN HIM!" ordered 'The Doctor'.

Another soldier and two scientists tried to grab him. He grabbed the soldier with one hand and swung him at the scientists, then threw him into the wall. There was the horrible sound of bones breaking as the soldier made contact with the wall.

The Corporal drew his machine gun and began to fire at Savage. He shielded his face with his arms, the bullet tore across his body, but there were no signs of bullet holes except the torn holes on his cloths, Savage was still standing. He lowered his arms and glared at the Corporal, who was shaking in fear. He lifted up the table and threw it at him, with a devilish smile on his face. The table knocked the corporal down and was resting on top of him. Savage kicked it off him, only to punch him in the chest, he crouched closer to him.

"Told ya I will kill you." He said in a cold, heartless voice. The Corporal didn't answer him.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Fox got your spine? Or death got your soul?"

Savage removed his fist from the Corporal gaping hole, taking a part of his spine with him. He stood up threw the spine pieces at the glass window. Those behind the glass were startled. He simply looks at them in rage.

"I would 'love' to stay but I've got to go, but don't worry we'll see each other soon. Whahahaha" Was all he said before he attacks two other scientists, a Dalmatian and a zebra, and bolting out the lab with them in his grip. He stops in front of a lift, after running past a few corridors and lab's. He enters the lift, with his 'hostages' and threw them to wall after the lift moved downwards. He grabbed the Dalmatian by the collar, he just glared at him.

"W…what are you going to do to me?" the Dalmatian asked scared for his life.

"Oh nothing to gentle that's for sure, No your just a little 'snack' for me." Savage said with his grin getting wider.

Before the Dalmatian could saw anything else, Savage pulls the Dalmatians arms, cuts begin to form between his shoulder and arms, with blood tricking out. They grew bigger and bigger, blood was now squirting out and onto the zebra and Savage. With one yank, both arms were torn off from the Dalmatian, blood poured out from both the arms and the Dalmatian; the bone of the left upper arm was broken through the middle. The Dalmatian screamed at the top of his voice. Savage threw both arms at the Zebra, then he stab the Dalmatian in the face killing him instantly. He pulled back his arm, at glared towards the Zebra with blood covering half his face. He grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air.

"Now I'm to ask once and one time only, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO US!" he roared. Tightening his hand around her throat.

She struggle to say anything, she made strange gagging noise as she felt her windpipe close. She tried to open Savage's grasp with her hands, but that didn't work. It wasn't long before her arms drops to her side and she was silent. Suddenly the lift came to a stop, Savage turn to see five heavily armed soldiers waiting for him.

"Huh, this must be my stop." He said with a chuckle.

"Open fire!" ordered one.

Savage tossed the scientist body at two of them and lunged at the other three. He stab one in the chest and used his body as a shield from the other two gun fire. He moved closer to them, kicking the soldier on the left in the stomach and sent him flying to the wall, stabbing the other with his free hand. he kick the corpses to free his hands, he felt something hitting his back, turn to see that two soldier were shooting him, strange thing is he doesn't feel a thing.

"Hmm…maybe that stuff they put into us was more useful then I first thought ain't that right Fox?" he talk to Fox who was resting in his subconscious.

"Think about that later, now head to the hangar so we can get out of here" Fox replied.

"Okay, you're the boss." He said reluctantly. He turns towards the soldier that was shooting him.

"Well lucky you, I've got to go and get me a ride." He said to soldier before running off to the nearest hangar. He stops in front of a window, to search for a hangar. He then notices a large number of troops in a loading bay. He smiled to himself.

-x-x-x-

A small, but fairly large amount of Ghost Lagoon's troops had secured the loading bay of the facility. From here they were able to send in squads into the Facility to hunt down what they thought was Fox.

Two large, 6-wheeled cargo trucks were parked inside, in the loading/unloading spaces. Hundreds of metal crates of different shapes and sizes had been arranged into barriers for protection and place heavy mounted machine guns. Five weathered, yellow cranes hung from the 50 feet high roof, their chains rattled slowly as another squad began to move down the corridor.

"Sergeant, what is there to report?" boomed a Lieutenant.

"Yes Sir! We've lost contact with several squads; it's most likely that they encountered the subject." Replied the Sergeant.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of gunfire and screams of soldiers dying. One flew into the loading bay and straight into a mounted machine gun, knocking it over. The gunner was being crushed by the machine gun and the trooper's body. The others armed their weapons as Savage/Fox McCloud casually strolled into the Loading Bay.

"BLAST HIM!" commanded the Lieutenant.

Before they pull the trigger, Savage leaped over their heads landed over their machine guns defense. He punched the nearest soldier in the face and kicked him into two others. The rest open fire, but Savage tore them apart one by one. He tore both his fists into a soldier and ripped off the top half of his body from his hips. He took great pleasure tearing out spines of two soldiers, one from the back, and the other through the front.

Eventually, the soldiers began to retreat to exit as Savage tore off a private's head off. When he saw them running away, he sprinted in their direction, slaughtering them as he past. The Lieutenant, who made it outside, turned around and pressed a switch to close and seal the loading bay door.

The Soldiers who didn't make it out started banging on the door, shouting to be let out. Savage slowed down and began walking slowly towards the terrified. Suddenly, he stopped and crouched down in pain. The pain was coming from his hands, they felt like someone dragging them across sharp glass and bashing them with a sledge hammer. The sound of bone braking was heard through the Loading bay. This made the Soldiers braver and readied their weapons to fire as he started to yell.

But then, he stopped yelling and sound of bone breaking ceased. Then they heard a sound from Fox/Savage, like he was crying, but when he raised his head, they could see that he wasn't crying, he was laughing like demon. They couldn't understand why he was laughing? However when he stood up, he raised his hands, they could see why he was laughing.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

-x-x-x

The lieutenant retreated to the remaining forces around the entrance of the loading bay. Two tanks were also in position; both seem to a bit larger than a landmaster, they had four sets of tracks (two on each side, all of them in a triangle shape), more bulky armor, the jets removed, and an energy cannon with red energy chamber at the end.

A loud banging of metal caught them by surprise; a large dent had appeared on the door, sticking outwards, the lieutenant ordered a squad to check what was that sound. Then a second one appeared with a bang. And then a third. The soldiers were frozen in fear and shaking badly aimed their weapons at the door.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a truck rolled into the squad. They were crushed; the truck continued its journey. The soldiers ran in all directions to get clear of it. Most were able to avoid the truck as it stopped when it hit one of the tanks. A thick cloud of dirt covered the area, making it difficult to see.

One of the soldiers ran over to the wreckage and aimed his blaster towards the loading bay. Suddenly, something grabbed and picked him up by the back of his neck so fast he dropped his blaster. He looks to see Fox/Savage McCloud standing on the truck, holding him with his right hand, he struggled to get free, but Savage wasn't loosening his grasp. Then he saw a terrifying site, Savage's left hand was different, his finger and thumb were longer and had become claws, and two curved spikes ran along his arms up to his elbow.

Savage used his claw to tear the soldier's lungs and heart out of his body. He threw the body away and looked around. The base was surrounded a cross-wired fence with barbed wired wire running along the top, guard towers could be seen with certain points along the fence. There was what seem to be a barracks area and several warehouses. And a tall control tower could be seen in the distance next to a large building and several hangers, this meant that there was an air base. But what took Savage attention was the sky, it was pitch black with a few stars faintly glowing could be seen.

"So that's what the sky looks like, huh it's more beautiful then I first imagine." He said to himself before he jumped down and began mauling down the soldiers with his new 'toy'.

A shot from the remaining tank struck the ground near him, sending him flying into the wall of the Facility. He growled and charged at the tank, he jumped and landed on the hull of it, he placed his hands underneath the turret and began to pull it off from the base, the metal groaned with each tug until Savage ripped it from the hull and tossed it at the Facility wall. He grabbed the tank operator and tore head in to pieces with his claw, until there were brain chunks, splinted bone, blood and flesh splattered all over the inside and outside of the tank. He then lifted the tank's remains and threw into the rest of the soldiers, some were flattened, others knocked over like bowling pins, and only a few were still alive.

Satisfied with his work at the Facility, Savage charged towards the air. He leaped over obstacles and tore through soldiers that got in his way. He climbed the top of a hanger and looked down at the air strip. To his, no their joy he saw 'The Doctor' and the General, along with a fat, pale pink pig that looked like Pigma, only without the scars and (if possible) more uglier and a grey and silver vulpine, who was wearing a weathered and battered armor, surrounded by twelve soldiers, were heading towards several ships. Despite the distance between them and him, Savage could hear the conversation between them.

"Well this is a disaster; McCloud is on a rampage in the Facility. This is going to delay our plans." Complained the General.

"But we have created a successful subject for the project, if we can get a sample of his DNA…" said the Doctor, in a pleased tone.

"Forget it!" interrupted the Pig. "The project is a failure, and I do NOT want to die just yet. Now, I need to return to Kew, to sort out some 'business' problems. This does not change our agreement."

The pig ran up the ramp into his ship, followed by four soldiers. The ship, which was three times the size of an Arwing, had a pointed bridge, which ran down a short rounded neck to the body; there were four wings, two on each side arranged into an X formation, with two engines. Fox watched as the ship took off and leave the planet atmosphere. Savage then notice the vulpine, maybe because of the armor he was wearing had some kind of radar or something was looking in his direction.

"Sirs, Fox McCloud has escaped the Facility." Reported one of the soldiers.

"Get on board the ship before McCloud gets here!" ordered the General.

"Sir Siegfried is something the matter?" asked a solder to the vulpine.

"…nothing" he replied.

As he was walking towards his ship, Savage saw that the vulpine was signaling him about a transport ship that about to launch nearby. He seemed suspicious at first but followed the vulpine's message, he headed to the transport ship were it about to launch. He snuck in the ship through the storage door, and waited for the ship take off, which wasn't too long. As he waited in the cargo room, his body was turning back to its original brown and white colour, his eyes also turn back to normal except his pupils were now red. When the vessel left the planet's atmosphere, Fox walked to the control room slaughter the crew and took the ship for his own.

Fox slouched into the pilot's chair after removing the body off and gave a deep sigh of relief. He thought about where he should go; only two places came to mind, Corneria and Kew. Kew was where the Pig from the facility was going, a good place to start for some answers, and revenge. But Corneria held the one thing that Fox hold the one thing he loved, Krystal. She must thought that he died on Venom nearly what a year ago, how surprised would she be to see him after all this time apart. But he was a target for 'Ghost Lagoon'; would it be worth the risk of letting her become a target as well? And how while he explains what he had become?

 _"I sAY Not YEt, gET SomE pAYbACk fiRSTt"_

"I know but…" Fox replied.

 _"But NoThIng yOU wANt hEr OuT tHIs, beSIDes sHE mIGht HaVe mOVEd oN…mAYbe"_ it said cutting him off.

"SHUT UP!" he answered as he turns around, in shock to what he sees. He sees himself sitting in the chair behind him but his fur colour was dark grey, His eyes were crimson red with dark purple pupils, and he was transparent. Fox blinked a few times, and then rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"…Savage?" Fox asked, rather confused and puzzled.

 _"YEp, iT's Me"_ the altered ego answered.

"How are you even here? You're supposed to be in my head! …right? "

The ghost looked at Fox for a few minutes and answered by shrugging his shoulders. He also had the same confused look Fox's has. They looked at each other for a while.

 _"PerHaPs YoU'vE gONe InSAne aNd HAvE StArteD haLLucInATIng Or pErHAps I'M a beINg Of SomEtHinG tHAt'S NOt sUPpoSed To eXIst"_ Savage said, breaking the awkward silence.

"A-are you?" Fox stuttered to ask. Savage gave him a mischievous smile and shock his head.

" _HecK sHoUld I kNOw, moST oF mY kNOWledGe iS frOm yOu So iF yoU dON't KNow thAT HOw iN blOOdy FuCkInG HeLl shOUld I kNOw. AnYWay THat bESiDe tHe poInT, I fOUNd sOMethInG iN thE stORAGe HOLd thAT You maY wANt To sEE, yOu KNOw tO ChECk In caSE It's somEThINg ThaT wAnTs To wILl uS."_

"Okay…give a sec then I'll be there." Fox replied.

He set the vessel on auto-pilot, on course for Kew. He got up and followed the floating insane version of himself to the cargo bay. He walked down the corridors of the ship; he walked pass a medical room and a door marked 'Toilet'. He stops for a moment turns backed to the toilet, he decided to wash up a bit. He pressed the switch on the side and it opened with a hiss. He saw a sink and a toilet in the middle inside.

"Better than nothing at least." He sighed.

He grabbed a small cloth and removed his shredded and bloody prison jumpsuit.

-x-x-x=

After cleaning him-self up and finding some new clothes he found in the cabin room, which was armor similar to 'Ghost Lagoon' only with the armor along the lower arms removed and the 'Ghost Lagoon' patches with parts from his jumpsuit. He reached the cargo bay were he saw, Savage lying on top of a capsule. Fox took a look at it, he was no tech wiz like Slippy, but he was able to open the damn thing after an hour.

As the capsule open what inside shook both of them. It was a young girl with brown hair in a style similar to Krystal but curlier and longer and she look almost like Wolf, she was wearing some kind of body suit that had the serial number 'Unit-0814'; she was around eighteen years old, what surprising thing was she had some wires sticking out on the sides of her face but it wasn't that noticeable. Suddenly, she awakens, stepping out of her capsule, Fox morphed his right hand into its claw form in case 'she' tried to attack. After looking at her surroundings, she faced Fox and Savage. She showed no emotions.

"Greetings" she spoke in a robotic voice.

"Umm…hello, uh I'm Fox McCloud and this 'sprite' next to me is Savage" answered Fox.

 _"Hi little lady."_ said the spirit.

"Greetings Fox McCloud, Savage I am Ghost Lagoon cyborg soldier Unit-0814 'Variant'. You have saved this unit from termination for that this unit is grateful." She answered, still showing no sign of emotion.

"Wait, did you say save you from termination?" asked Fox, rather surprised. Savage didn't say anything but his face was the same as Fox.

"That, correct. Unit was sentence for termination due to failure in software causing unit to not respond to creators" she answered. Fox and Savage look at each other, then back at her.

"But unit was able to respond to your commands Fox and with logical calculation that makes you my master." She answered again.

"Wait! What!?" Fox asked in shocked.

 _"DudE, YOu jUSt gOt a PErsONal RobO maId. NOw aLl YouR fRIenDs wiLL bE jEALous._ " Savage said to his 'brother'.

"I will obey any command that you will give Master Fox." She said before bowing to Fox like a maid.

Fox was speechless; he knew there was no way out of this predicament. So he has made do with what he's got. He sighs in defeat.

"Fine, from now on you will be simply known as Vi." He said pointing to the cyborg. "You will inform me when we are arriving on Kew, understand Vi?" he asked.

"Ask you command Master." Replied Vi as she left the room.

 _"Well thAt wAS uNexpECted. Maybe thIS is destINy…I hATe gIVEn fatE bULl SHit. "_ Said Savage

"Yeah…so I'm gonna and lay down in the medical room, tell Vi were I am if she finds me okay Savage?" Fox asked Savage. He simply nodded before floating off.

Fox walked to the medical room, entered to see the room was a bit similar to the own on the Great Fox just a bit smaller. He lay down on a hospital bed in the room and closed his eyes to have a decent sleep, something he hadn't done for a year.

* * *

 **Vi: Master Fox is Miss Krystal important to you?**

 **Fox: yes, yes she is why?**

 **me: no reason.**

 **Fox: you better not let her get married with panther or else!**

 **me: okay i was just thinking if i should add her as cameo for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Updated)

**Me:…*sigh***

 **Gemerl: What's wrong with you?**

 **Me: Just thinking about stuff.**

 **Shard: Like?**

 **Me: I need to redo some of my stories**

 **Ava: Why?**

 **Me: …make it more develop**

 **Vice: Cool, now let's get to the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A new mission**

BEEP BEEP

A blue furred hand reached out from behind the bed covers and switched off the alarm clock. A blue vixen got up from the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Krystal removed her nightgown, stepped into the shower and turned it on. The hot water poured down onto her head and ran down her back.

Krystal thought back to her dream, she was with Fox on Sauria, they were on the shores of Cape Claw, talking, laughing, kissing. Everything was perfect, but then that alarm went off, destroying her dream and bringing her back to reality. Those dreams were so rare, and she hated it when she wakes up. But it was better than the nightmares she has, ones that haunted her nearly every time she slept, of her losing Fox in that battle over Venom. She turned off the shower, stepped out and grabbed a white towel from the rack. She wrapped it around her and made her way to her room, with the thought of Fox still in her mind.

After getting dressed in a blue T-shirt with a mix of yellow strips crossing each other, black jeans and boots, she made her way down stairs and grabbed her cars keys and a bouquet of flowers. She went outside, got into her car and drove off. After an hour of driving, she parked in front of a graveyard, grabbed the bouquet, got out and slowly made her way through the graves. She walked towards to a section, where a very large group of white grave stones, all of them the same with bearing the mark of the Cornerian Defence Force, in rows of twenty, stretching back a long way.

As she made her way through the graves, black writing stood out, revealing the names of those they marked. _Joseph Williams, Amy Michilen, Jackson Grey, Natalie Comet,_ the list was never ending. Krystal felt tears swell in her eyes as stopped in front of the grave, it pained her heart to look at it. Above the CDF mark, was the logo of Team Star Fox, below it written:

 _ **In Memory of Fox McCloud.**_

 _ **Who was one of many that gave their live in the battle against Andross' forces over Venom. May they be remembered for eternity.**_

 _ **Lylat has lost one of our greatest heroes, to have ever lived.**_

Tears ran down Krystal's cheeks as she placed the bouquet at the foot of the grave stone. After what seem like a life time, she turned around and slowly walked away with a stream of tears following down her cheek.

-x-x-x-

After several hours of traveling through space, Fox woke up feeling refreshed; it had been a year since he slept like that. He walked out the medical room to the bridge to check on their situation. As he enter the bridge he, on his left , sees Vi running a diagnostics on the ships system and on his right, he sees Savage just staring at the vastness of space with a small smile on his face. He then looked out of in front window of the bridge to see they were coming up to a grey planet.

Kew was a planet filled with vice and loss. Gambling, drugs, prostitution, illegal goods, all of it made this planet an attraction for people to have some of it, but the crime rate was the most dangerous in Lylat, with theft, rape, murder and abductions being the most common. It was a great place to find mercenaries, bounty hunters, assassins, smugglers and other types of scum to do the dirty work. The only authorities on the planet were multiple crime gangs that were constantly raging wars against each other for control. However, several people would take arms against the gangs to bring real law and order to Kew, they were wiped out, so goes the rumors'. Vi turned around to face Fox.

"Master, good morning sir." She said in a emotionless mono tone voice, "I hope you are rested well, master."

Fox nodded, "Yes actually I feel great, and now what are the statuses on our situation?"

"Very well Master, it seems that this ship does not have much fuel remaining in its engine and we are required to land very soon."

"Vi switch to manual control please, I'll take over." Ordered Fox.

"As you command, Master." She replied.

Fox sat at the pilot seat and grabbed the control stick; he guided the vessel through the atmosphere and towards the nearest space port. He looked over the magnificent skyscrapers that only masked what really happens, as he there were 5 long Airstrips, where several large ships nearby, ranging from cargo types to passenger types, while there large hangers with a large variety of smaller aircraft coming and going from there. There were also small cargo shuttles and private shuttles.

A small hologram of a white vixen appeared on the dash front Fox. He looked at her and a lump had formed in his throat, if she recognized him, then the pig would be alerted and flee. Vi looked at her master, and saw him a bit nervous.

"Unidentified shuttle; you are nearing Kew Airstrip No. 073, what is your business?" She said bluntly.

"Ugh…Requesting permission to land." Replied Fox, slightly nervous.

"Permission granted. Head for landing Hangar: 213" She said and her hologram disappeared.

Fox breathed a sigh of relieve, she didn't recognize him due to all the scars on his face. He carefully guided the shuttle towards the hangar he had been told to land in, there was hiss as the landing gear lowered. The shuttled entered the hanger and slowly landed. Savage floated next to Fox.

 _"FoX I'm gOnNa ResT FoR aWHile bUt If yA NeEd a LiTtLe ExtRa BoOst HeLp YouRsElf."_ Said the spirit.

"Yeah, okay you rest well now. Vi, I need you to follow me to the storage room." Said Fox.

She simply nodded. Fox got up from his chair and made his way to the storage with Vi following him. As they left, Savage closed his eyes and faded away. In the storage room, inside were several grey metal box crates which contain large numbers of different weapons, ammunition, armour and other equipment and supplies. Fox opened armour crate and picked up the helmet inside. The vixen might not have recognized him but there was the chance of someone recognizing him and blow his cover.

After placing on his helmet, he searched through the crates for some weapons. He selected a M64 Blaster pistol (which was small and had a laser target device underneath the barrel), a XK-47 Energy Rifle (which was like a machine gun, with a cylinder clip, a mid-range scope, and a grenade launcher underneath the barrel), and four grenades, to give him the more mercenary look and not attract any attention. He notices that Vi didn't pick any weapons, she just scan the M64 in some crates and that was it.

"Vi you might need those, in case we get in to trouble." Said Fox, in a rather concern tone.

"You worry not Master, I 'm already well prepared." Was her replied to Fox.

She stepped back and what happened next surprised Fox. Her body opens some panels and armour came out, attaching to gather forming a battle suit (Looks like iron man just without the arc reactor in her chest and it was for a female wolf). Fox was rather speechless, there were many things he still doesn't know about her. She then retracted the armour to change back into her regular attire.

"Ok that was rather impressive, but takes some pistols just in case for some reason you won't have time to um 'change' outfits."

"As you command, Master"

"And here" handing her a cloak "we don't want some random thug hitting on you as we conduct some research." Fox said looking away blushing a bit. Vi tilted her head a bit as she took the cloak confused to what he meant.

After they were geared up, they walked down the ramp and exited the hangar.

-x-x-x-

Fox and Vi walked through a crowded street; people of all different species were rushing around, but would slow down to get off their way. They spent most of the day searching for any information involving the fucking fat pig, the sun was beginning to set and they had nothing. After another hour of searching, Fox was no closer to finding his target. He thought of all the places that Pig could be

'Ok, if I was a fat, ugly, asshole, where would I go?'

" _A pLaCe To GEt PlAStiC sUrGErY?"_ Savage said smugly trying to lighten the mood.

'Not funny, Savage.' Fox replied angrily.

" _It WaS fUnNy, yOu JuSt dOn'T uNdErStanD a GoOd JoKe wHen yoU hEAr OnE."_

He looked around, he saw people walking up and down the now the brightly lit street, heading into night clubs and strip clubs, and coming out drunk and vomiting. He then noticed a group of odd-looking characters, a red vulpine, a black, towering Great Dane, and two pale green hawks. The vulpine wore black leather trench coat with a hood urban camouflage combat armour. The Great Dane wore grey, heavy, scarred armour with some leather straps holding parts of it together and various salvaged parts to replace other pieces, with a rifle slung around on his back. The hawks wore similar armour to the vulpine only without the urban camouflage style, and two pistols in holster on their belts each.

They were standing beside the entrance to an alleyway; a white poodle saw them and went down the alleyway to avoid them, however they noticed her and crept after her, unaware that they were being followed themselves. The poodle began to walk at a faster pace to try to flee from the thugs, only for them to speed up and chase after her. She screamed and tried to run, but found it difficult in her heels. One of the hawks tackled her to the ground then picked her up. Her eyes were full of fear as they lust at her body. The Great Dane grabbed the top of her red dress and tore it off to reveal her black, nearly see-through bra, and then he tore it off, causing her breasts to spill out the dress.

"Please…don't…" she sobbed, but her pleas feel on deaf ears.

The hawk chucked her onto the floor and lifted up the end her dress to reveal a pair of black panties.

"Boys!" roared the vulpine, "We're gonna have fun tonight."

They all cheered as the vulpine began to pull off the poodles panties, and then reached for the zip on his trousers.

"Let her go!" they heard a demanding voice. They all turned around to see two figures, one in black armour, with red eye-lenses on the helmet, and the other a cloaked female wolf. "Let, her, go!" he repeated.

The thugs roared in laughter at this so-called 'hero and sidekick'. Eventually, the vulpine stopped laughing and turn to face the figures.

"Buddy, do you have any idea of who we are?" he asked, the figure didn't reply. "We're part of the Crimson Skulls, and if you had any brains, you will turn around and walk away."

"No!"

"Is that so?" he snapped his fingers, "Tiny, get rid of him."

The Great Dane slowly walked over to the figures, cracking his knuckles as he did. Soon, he was standing in front of the armour figure, looking down on him. He reached out to grab him with his enormous paws, but the figure grabbed his arms and swung him into the wall.

The thugs were shocked by what they saw; the hawks drew their pistols and aimed at him, while the vulpine pulled a shotgun from his trench coat. The Great Dane staggered to his feet and grabbed his rifle from his back.

"You asked for this, you little fucker!" roared the Great Dane.

Before they could fire, the figure charged at the Great Dane and punched him in the chest, his right arms going straight through. The thugs were shaken by the sight; one of the hawks panicked and fired his pistols. The laser hit but had no effect. The figure slowly turned his head to face the hawk, the red lenses burned with concealed rage. Suddenly, the figure pulled his arm through the right side of the Great Danes chest. Ripping large chunks of the flesh out as he did to reveal his clawed hand. The vulpine stammered back in horror, one of the hawks dropped his pistol and froze with fear and the other drop to the floor and began vomiting uncontrollably.

"Who's next? Or you would me to pick for you?" said the figure in a low, threatening tone, as he removed lung chunks from in-between his claws.

The hawk that was standing pulled up the vomiting hawk and pushed him at the figure, then ran to try and get past him. The figure stabbed the first hawk in the abdominal and ripped his torso apart. The other hawk had just past him, but failed the cloak figure extending a plasma blade out of her left hand, launching her hand at the hawk's neck before he took another step pass the armour figure.

The vulpine was trembling as the armour figure tossed the upper half body and the cloak retracting her hand. The armour figure walked slowly through the pools of blood towards him. Quickly, he fired his shot-gun at the figures hip; the figure didn't flinch as the shot made contact. He fired again, this time hitting left arm, just below his shoulder. The figure groaned slightly. The vulpine fired his third shot at the figures head. The right side of the figures helmet shattered, blood and small chunks of flesh were sent flying as the figure turned his head right the impact. The vulpine grinned.

But suddenly, the figure turned to face him, his grin vanished. He could see flesh re-growing on the figures face through the blast hole of the helmet. Skin soon grew over the muscles, followed by orange and white fur. The eyelid open to reveal a blood red eye that was glaring at the vulpine, his courage flowed out of him, and through his trousers.

"W-w-who ar-e *gasp*y-yo-u?" stuttered the vulpine.

"I am Fox McCloud."

The vulpine froze in horror, Fox McCloud was alive! How was possible? He saw Fox raise his other hand and watched it change into a claw.

"P-p-please, d-don't kill me." The vulpine begged.

"You threatened a defenseless woman, scum like you don't deserve mercy or an easy way out." Growled Fox.

He positioned his index claw and middle claw in front of the vulpine's eyes. The vulpine gulp. Fox pushed his two claws in through the vulpine's eyes. The vulpine shook and gasped as his life slowly faded away. Fox removed his claws and let go of the body, allowing it to drop on the floor. He removed his trench coat, put it on and turned to face the petrified poodle.

"Vi give her your cloak." Fox ordered.

Vi did what she was told, and place the cloak on the poodle shoulder.

"As for you," Fox pointed at the poodle, causing her to flinch. "You are going to forget what you saw and never mention it to anyone or else." He said in a gruff tone.

The poodle nodded and watched as Fox walked out of the alleyway, pulling the hood above his head, with Vi following after him. However no-one was aware of two hooded figures on a roof top above them.

"Did you see that? He killed those three assholes and that chick wasn't too bad herself" said one.

"I know, but did you see the way he killed? He basically butchered them and that 'chick' wasn't exactly all organic." Said the other.

"No doubt about that it though; they could be of use to us."

"I'll follow them, you go inform command."

-x-x-x-

They walked through the streets of flashing lights, pissed teenagers and shady characters. Vi was now wearing a brown jacket, courtesy of some dead punk that tried to hit on Vi. Fox was tired and he had found nothing regarding the pig or anything related to 'Ghost Lagoon'. He began thinking he was wasting his time.

They entered a large, two floored strip club with red neon lighting that decorated the entire outside, its name shone in red: _Venus._ Inside sounds of thumping music, whistling and cheering could be heard as they entered, Fox looked around to see horny old bastards sitting in chairs with handfuls of money, gawking at young and barely legal girls dancing along poles in nothing but a thong some had nothing on at all. Fox was disgusted; Vi simply didn't care due to the lack of a personality.

He sat at the bar counter, while Vi just stood near him. Fox bought a pint of the strongest drink available for a small amount of credits he 'borrowed'. He quickly removed his helmet and pulled his hood back up before anyone could notice him. He looked down at the green liquid in his glass. Before he drank, he heard a yawn, instantly he knew that 'he' was awake.

 _"So wHy YoU sAVeD ThAt pOOdlE?"_ asked Savage.

'No reason, just being a good guy is all' Fox answered back in his head.

 _"BuLlShit, dOn'T TrY tO pUll ThE HeRo AcT On mE, ShE mADe yOu ThInK Of HeR DidN't sHe?_ "

'That has nothing to do with this! Well I've wasted this much time searching and we still have no lead that pig or 'Ghost Lagoon'.'

Fox looked back at his drink, he then took a sip and felt it burn his throat from the inside.

"This stool taken?" said a voice.

He turned around to see a black crow standing next to him. He just made no gesture with his head, before returning to his drink. The crow sat in the stool and waited to be served.

"So how have things been for you?" he asked.

"I'm not looking for company." Said Fox in a gruff tone.

"Ha-ha! You're on Kew my friend, here, you never drink alone! And I think your lady friend has no intention on joining you anyway."

"Yeah, well I do!" Fox spat back.

"Fair enough," he placed a cigarette in his and lit the end, "So, what do you think of the gang war?"

"I don't give a shit or care."

"Huh, I thought a merc like you would be looking for profit from it."

"Do you want something, or are you just trying to get on my bad side?" growled Fox in an annoyed tone. "Because if you are, then you are gonna be wishing you didn't."

"No, I saw your bad side when you and your girl tore apart those four Crimson Skulls, Fox McCloud."

Fox eyes widened in shock, his ear were twitching underneath his hood, Vi heard this as well and moved a bit closer to her master in case things were about to get messy. Did he hear that right? He had been seen killing those thugs, and heard revealing his name.

In his mind, _"NiCe oNe, iDiOt yOU BlEw ouR CoVeR!"_ Savage said.

'Shut the fuck up! I don't need you telling me my mistake!' he yelled back, turning his attention back to the crow.

"Who the fuck are you, and what do you want?" he growled.

"I'm the one who's got a job offer for you," he said in a smug tone, "I work for a group of people who have been waging war against with the gangs, trying to bring order and peace to this planet."

"Sorry, not interested nor care."

"Look around you; this is the result of the gangs having all the power. Most of these girls are slaves and their barely older then children. This is just a fraction of what they do. Does it not appeal to you that the evil have all the power, while the innocent are forced to live in shit?" the crow struggling to hold back his rage.

"Look, I didn't come here to help you; I came here to get answers, and payback! So I've enough problems of my own, and you have yours. Deal with it!" Fox was on the verge of crushing the glass in his hand.

The crow was now biting his tongue to stop himself from punching Fox in the face, even if he would be ripped to shreds for it.

"Then how about this, you help us, we'll help you."

Fox had to admit it; he was intrigued by the offer, even Savage had to agree. If they help him find the pig, then it maybe it's worth helping them.

"Master Fox, this offer will benefit both their cause and our mission, the most suitable course of action is to accept." Vi convincing him to accept.

"See, even your girl get it."

Fox looked at Vi, then to the crow. He smiled at the crow.

"Okay then, you've got a deal. Now tell me more and she ain't my girl."

The crow smiled triumphantly.

"The names Black-wing, now then, about the job."

* * *

 **Black-wing: Well I'm back bitches!**

 **Jaden: Hi nice to meet you.**

 **Me: Now Black-wing since your back *Smiling* I have new plans for you.**

 **Black-wing: *Gulp* w-what k-kind of p-p-plans?**

 **Me: Shh, it's a secret, I can't just tell you or it will ruin the surprise.**

 **Black-wing: Oh no this is it, you're gonna kill me aren't you. I won-Ugh*whack in the head by Shadow with a frying pan***

 **Shadow: He was annoying.**

 **Sonic: Ugh Shadow...why do you have that frying pan with you to begin with?**

 **Shadow *Blushing in embarrassment": N-nothing, N-no r-reason a-at all, i'll be in the kitchen if anyone need me not preparing dinner for Maria if that is what you are thinking.**

 **Me: Oh no, now why would we ever think of that *Winks at reader***


	4. Chapter 4 (Updated)

**Me: Another remake chapter down and 9 more to go.**

 **Kaito: Wow, that's a lot of work to do but the question is why remake these Chapters to begin with?**

 **Me: I just want change some things and add some more vilonce and a bit more gore for Savage**

 **Savege:** ** _YaAaAAAaaAAaaaH!_**

 **Fox: Why give him a new speech style?**

 **Me: Oh I tweaked his personality a bit to make him more insane and blood-lust.**

 **Sly: Really, why would you do something like that?**

 **Me *Shrug's shoulders*: No reason at all, now on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 4: fight for Kew: part 1

Fox, Vi and Black-wing were walking through one of the darker areas of Kew, where the flashing lights never shone; the streets were devoid of life as many hid inside the ruined buildings. Shadows engulfed much of the area making it difficult to see what might be around.

 _"Wow, tHis PlACe lOOks LikE a ghost nOw iT jUSt nEEds sOmE cORpeS aNd It wIlL fEEl lIKe a gREAt pLaCe To lIVe._ " Savage commented their surroundings.

"Where are we going? You better not be trying to set us up." Fox growled a bit, ignoring Savage.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there." replied Black-wing.

He stopped in front of a tall, chain linked gate. Behind it was what remained of an old abandoned factory. The walls showed signs of corrosion and rust, large gaping holes were dotted across the building. Smashed windows were seen with rumble behind them, hinting that parts of the roof caved in, and behind it stood towering chimneys.

"Follow me" said Black-wing.

Black-wing opened the gate and slowly made his way towards the building, Fox and Vi followed closely behind. Suddenly, there was a sound of banging metal and ten heavily armed people appeared within the gaps of the building. Three of them slowly stepped out of the building and walked towards them, with their weapons aimed at them. One was a dark green lizard, wearing a tattered red shirt and black tracksuit bottoms with black tracksuit bottoms with a plain combat vest over his shirt, a tan muscular bulldog, who wore dark green trousers, black combat boots and a combat vest and a white vixen, who was wearing grey trousers and a purple t-shirt under a combat vest.

"You there, freeze!" ordered the lizard.

Fox, Vi and Black-wing stopped walking.

"Raise your hands!" boomed the bulldog.

Black-wing and Fox raised their hands till they were slightly above their heads, Vi did the same when Fox gestured her too, but Fox was struggling to control his temper and Savage tempting to let him out didn't help either.

"Why did bring these two, Black-wing?" asked the lizard.

"I found a pair that we will want to recruit. They could help us change the tide to our favor." replied Black-wing.

"Bollocks! Nearly everyone out there is involved with some gang. What makes you think they can be trusted?"

"They killed four Crimson Skulls with their bare hands…sort of." The avian muttered the last bit.

The bulldog and the vixen made an approving nod towards each other. The lizard however, was not impressed.

"They could be working for a different gang! I wouldn't trust anyone to help unless they were…were Fox McCloud!" spat the lizard.

Black-wing's lips curved into a smirk and Fox removed his hood smiling smugly. The lizard began to stutter and make weird noises.

"I guess this means they can be trusted." said Black-wing in a smug tone.

The trio walked past the group and entered the Factory ruins. Inside, there wasn't much to look at, they were in a small room that looked like a reception, which was connected to several corridors, most of them caved in, while a few that were clear looked like they were going to collapse. Several crates were left in the corners of the room and some were placed in front of the collapsed corridors. Most of them had most of their contents gone.

Black-wing walked over to the end of the room and moved one of the crates, revealing a manhole cover. He opened it to reveal a hole with a ladder to enter it. He climbed down the ladder into darkness of the hole. Fox followed him, with Vi right behind him. A horrible scent made its way into Fox's nostrils; he coughed and spluttered as it burned the inside of them.

 _"Ahh, tHIs pLAce sTiNks wOrSE tHeN THosE RaG's We wORe fRoM tHe COmPleX."_ Fox heard Savage complain in his head.

"Sorry, forget to tell you about the smell," said Black-wing, "it's the sewer, in case you're wondering."

"Thanks, I really wanted to know what the fuck was making that stench." Yelled Fox in a sarcastic tone.

"So, what about you Vi, can you handle the stink?" asked Black-wing.

"The smell is not affecting any of my functions." She replied bluntly.

Black-wing chuckled to himself as he reached the ground and backed away to allow Fox and Vi to get off. They walked down the dark tunnel, the sewage sloshed and splashed against the walkways as it followed them. Fox felt like he was going to throw up his insides.

Black-wing then stopped in front of a metal door; he began knocking it in a rhythm, the sound of sliding metal echoed rom the other side and the door opened to reveal a badger, wearing a battered form of makeshift armour and a machine gun in his hands. He looked over them and nearly dropped when he saw Fox. He backed away quickly to let them past.

Fox looked around, he was in a large dark chamber, there were pipes running along the walls and ceilings. Small fires could be seen, giving off heat and light to those huddled around them. Large piles of crates were stacked along the edges. A large number of sleeping bags and old, worn mattresses were lying around; most of them had someone curled up on them. There was a large number of different species, all of them wearing tattered clothing, covered with worn makeshift or combat armour, and had some form of weapon in their possession.

As they made their way through, people began to stop and stare at them, more specifically Fox. Fox heard whispering from within the crowds.

"Is that Fox McCloud?"

"I thought he died!"

"It's not possible."

"Who's that with him?"

"Maybe he got himself a new 'lady friend' or something."

The whisper continued to float around as the three of them made their way to the end of the chamber where a hooded figure, was clad in black clothing and armour, was standing in front of several maps that were pinned up on the wall, and behind a desk with a map and several documents scattered over it. The figure turned around to face them; Fox stared at the figure, their face hidden by the shadows of their hood.

"Sir," stated Black-wing and saluted, "I've found a certain pair who can be a real asset to our cause."

"Very good Black-wing, you are dismissed," the figure said in a deep monotone voice.

Black-wing saluted again and walked away, Fox found it rather strange that a gang were using military based actions. The figure turned his attention to the pair.

"So, the famous Fox McCloud is back amongst the living. And he got himself a lady." He said, sounding intrigued.

"And pretty soon, you won't be, and she is just a college." Growled Fox.

"Anyway, let's talk about business then, why are you here exactly? I would have expected you to return to your old team."

Fox grit his teeth.

"I'm here because I'm looking for payback and answers."

"And why is that?"

"I rotted in a prison for a year, and one of the bastards behind it is on this planet."

"Interesting, so who might this bastard be then?"

"I…don't know his name," replied Fox, feeling rather stupid, "All I know is that he is fat, pink pig, some kind of business man and i think getting help from an off world top secret military unit."

The figures head moved underneath its hood. The figure walked around the desk and opened a drawer, he flicked through the folders inside he grabbed one, took it out and handed it to Fox

"I think I might know who you are talking about."

Fox looked at the tan folder, he opened it and the first thing he saw was a picture of the pig.

"That's him!" exclaimed Fox.

"His name is Max Nova, AKA the Governor of Kew. He's the most powerful crime boss on this planet, he and his gang, the Death Bringers, control 43% of the planet and have operations on other planets in Lylat, by posing as a company called Nova-Corp. For months we, The Protectors, have fought to defend Kew and its people from multiple gangs, but we are on the verge of defeat because of him," said the figure grimly.

"They're getting extra support from an off world source, we're talking real military grade shit here, it's giving them such an advantage their now the largest gang on Kew. Now you're saying that it's from a secret military unit. It makes sense but what do they get out of it?"

"I don't know and don't care!" roared Fox, "Now are you going to help me find him or am I wasting my time?"

The figure was taken back a bit but regained his composure.

"Very well then, my spies have informed me that he has returned from a 'business trip', but he has gone into hiding. So we need a plan to draw him out, or bait him into a trap. But to do that we are going to need weapons, supplies and bodies. But I know a place where we can get most of what we need."

"Oh, I see where this is going," muttered Fox.

"There is a Nova-Corp shipping port not too far away. My spies have uncovered a large weapon shipment has been made recently to that location. I want you to meet with some of my men there and…"

"Eliminate all treat in the vicinity; acquire the weaponry and other supplies and destroy the area." Vi finishing the figures sentence.

"Precisely, my dear."

"Just one question, how do I know you're actually planning on helping? You could just be another power hungry gang leader of inbred fuckers for all I know." Fox asked the figure.

"We are not politicians; we don't pretend to solve problems so that we can get 100'000'000 credits. We prefer murdering assholes and getting our hands bloodstained."

"Oh, so where is this place again?"

-x-x-x-

They walked down a dark alleyway next to an abandoned multi-story bar, all three floors had windows were boarded up or covered with metal, the entrance was blocked with refuse and scrap parts of vehicles and other useless tech, and the building itself looked like it was going to collapse at any moment.

They walked towards a metal door behind the dinner; it was heavily corroded and rusted. He banged against it three times, the sound of movement could be heard and a small hatch opened to reveal a brown eye.

"Why are you here?" asked a gravelly voice.

"Is the nova about to blow?" asked Fox

The eye suddenly disappeared behind the slide and the door opened to reveal a black and gold German Sheppard, wearing an old combat vest with different piece of scrap over it and his arms, he was holding an old weathered machine gun that had duct tape around its ammo clip to attach a second clip. He looked up and down the alley before pulling Fox and Vi in and locking the door.

Fox looked around to see they were in a small room; there were a large number of crates stacked in the corner. Opposite them was an open door way into what was the front of the dinner, which was dimly lit, there were several more crates inside, most of them had been opened and their contents spread along the table. Fox could see roughly 16 heavily armed and armoured people, some of them cast their gaze his way before returning to what they were doing. Next to the doorway, was a staircase that headed to the next floor.

"Where's the rest of the reinforcement?" he asked.

"We're it," replied Fox.

The dog's mouth fell open in shock.

"But…what…how…ah fuck it! Follow me."

They followed the German Sheppard up the stairs; the next floor was just a dark with only a single lamp was lighting up the corridor. A dirty , blood stained, pale blue couch was next to a light with wounded brown rabbit lying on it with pink poodle rapping white bandages around his left shoulder and abdominal. A first aid kit and a tray with tweezers and four bullets in it was next to medic's knee.

People were sleeping on the floor or dirty mattress of some the rooms while other rooms contained more crates, at the far end was a small square room. All the windows were barricaded. Inside, a large number of maps were pinned up on the back wall with a red vixen and yellow cat looking over them, pointing at certain locations and writing stuff down on scraps of paper. Next to the maps was a small table with a custom built communicator on it that was being operated by a white tiger, who was wearing a headset and jotting down notes. On the other side of the room, a leopard was sitting at a computer and in the center was a table with a smaller 3-D replica of a shipping yard, which was made from bits of rubbish on it. A grey female lupine was analyzing it when they entered, she focus her attention on Fox.

"So Fox McCloud is alive, and he brought a friend." She spoke in a posh accent, "The Commander said we were going to be in for a surprise when we received reinforcements."

"I'm only here for a job, not to talk about me 'cheating death'!" growled Fox.

"Never thought someone as cute as you have such an attitude. Anyway, introductions are in order, my name is Leah, and who might you be darling?" Leah asked Vi.

"I am Ghost Lagoon cyborg soldier Unit-0814 'Variant', but Master Fox has renamed me as Vi." She answered emotionlessly.

"Cyborg soldier, you're kidding me right?"

"Negative." Vi said as she her left hand at launch it at a crate at the other side of the room. The cable that connected her hand to her wrist retracted, and then she reconnected her arm. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"That must have been tragic. How could people do this to children." Said the white tiger, in anger.

 _"ThAt's nOT aLl yOu ARe AboUt Yo seE, AHAHAHAHA"_

Everyone in the room started to look around to find the voice. Then a small flash of light blinded everyone in the room except Fox and Vi, an once their vision became clearer it shocked them. They saw a transparent look alike of Fox but his fur was a dark grey and his eyes were blood red with purple pupils. The ghost simply waved at them.

 _"GrEEtIngs mOrTAls, I'm Savage, Savage McCloud I'm Fox's darker side that , I'vE cOmE tO DeVOur AlL YoUr SoUls."_ Savage said as he watched the other flinch and slowly backed away in fear, the looks on their face made the demented spirit laugh _"AHAHAHAHAH, yOu ShoUlD hAVe SeEn YoUr fAce's AHAHAHA pRiCEleSS, aNd I'm jUSt JoKIng aBOut tHE wHOLe dEVOuRinG YouR sOUls ThINg."_

"How…how is that even possible!" yelled the yellow cat. His answer was shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, I think we're done with the introductions. Can we get on with this job for fuck sake."

"Charming. Okay, then. Recently, a weapon shipment was made to this site from an unknown supplier. Based on what the spies gathered, a large number of containers were delivered. Since the delivery, security is tight."

"Let me worry about the security, but how are we to move all the containers?"

"Hun, we're only going to cut open the containers and take the cargo."

"Still, how do you expect to move this stuff?"

"We have arranged transport from other garrisons, which should make our job a lot easier." She turned to face the German Sheppard. "Vince, get Fox into position."

"Yes Ma'am" replied Vince.

Vince turned around and walked out the door, Fox followed him but was stopped when Leah called him.

"And Fox. Don't worry about will make sure she gets to see you soon, and try to not get that gorgeous bum shot off."

Fox rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"Fan-girls" he muttered to himself.

-x-x-x-

Fox and Vince were on the third floor, which was completely dark; most of the walls had collapsed, leaving gaping holes. The entire floor was empty with only five soldiers, armed with sniper rifles, sitting next to the windows. At the end of the floor, in the last room was a large hole that led to the next building. Inside, the next building, it was just as dark and was in a worse state with parts of the roof had already collapsed and other areas looked like they were going to give way any second, several crates were placed next to the walls with most of their contents had been taken already. There were some snipers who had taken position next to the windows.

Vince walked past the snipers and headed towards a door at the far end, Fox followed close behind. Vince gently pushed the door open; the metal squeaked and groaned as it slowly opened. Vince and Fox slowly walked out to where they were on lower part of the roof of the building.

Opposite the building was a large fenced off shipping yard. Barbed wires were running along the top of the fence. Several guard towers were built into the fence with searchlights that were searching over the complex and outside. Large shipping containers were stacked up and in long rows, next to several cranes. Multiple hangars could be seen over one corner of the shipping yard. An airfield could be seen at back facility. Several buildings could be seen not far from gate. And there were guards patrolling every corner of it armed with rifles and flashlight.

Vince reached into his pocket, pulled out earpiece and handed it to Fox; it was a small and black with a small antenna on top and a mouth piece near the bottom. Fox switched it on and placed it in his right ear.

"Ok here's the plan, we can't attack yet because of the search lights they have around the perimeter and the guard towers will pick us off one by one. Your job is to get in there and kill the power, after that find a way to open the gate. We'll move in and help clear out the guards and start loading up the equipment. Now listen the moment we attack their going to call in reinforcements, if that happens then were fucked. So try and stop that from happening. Understand?" Vince explained.

Fox nodded and Vince pointed at a section of the fence between two guard towers.

"There's a blind spot between those guard towers, if you can make it to the fence, you'll be able to climb over and get inside without much trouble," said Vince, "So what the fuck are you waiting for? Get moving!"

He pointed at the edge of the building, were the end of a fire escape could be seen. Fox dashed over to it and slid down it until he was on the metal staircase. He walked over the edge and leaped over railing. He landed with a loud thud, the ground underneath him cracked from the impact. He slowly stood up, walked out the alleyway and headed towards the shipping yard until he was only several yards away from the blind spot.

His eyes dashed between the two towers, watching as their searching lit up everything they saw. Both of them moved out in opposite directions creating a blind spot for Fox. Seeing his chance, Fox dashed towards the fence at a breath taking speed and was soon several feet away from the fence. He leaped over the fence and a container before landing on the concrete ground, feeling it crack underneath him. He reached for his earpiece and activated the com.

"I'm in."

"Good, now shut off the power."

-x-x-x-

After navigating himself to the building held the generator with ease, and he only took out two guards, much to Savage's disappointment, without triggering the alarms. He slowly made his way towards a smaller building with no windows door, the door had a sign with a lightning bolt on it and writing underneath it which read, DANGER.

When he got there, he noticed an electronic look with a key pad was on the left hand side of the door. Fox turned his left hand into a claw and tore the door open. Inside, was a small room, with a large generator at the back of it. The generator had two cool down fans that were spinning at a rapid pace in the bottom left corner, lights could be seen flashing along certain parts of it. Several glowing white rods were stacked next to it and were held within some cylinder containers.

Fox walked up to the small computer on it. He stared at the screen, it was showing him the power output, the current status of the generator itself, and the cooling system. He began to press at the keyboard underneath it, he selected the power output and set it to maximum, the generator began to whir and groan louder and faster. He then shut down the cooling system, sounds of the fans suddenly died. The screen began to flash red and a message appeared on the screen, WARNING: COOLING SYSTEM DEACTIVATED! GENERATOR OVERHEATING!

Fox smirked as the lights around the generator began to flash red and a siren began to wail. He smashed the computer, and then he bolted out the door and ran towards the office. He hid behind it and heard the sounds of running footsteps. He peered around the corner of the office to see large number of guards running towards the generator. Some of the guards reached it first and entered, just as most of the others had reached it.

Suddenly, the building exploded, throwing back all the guards near the area near it in different directions. Their scorched bodies slammed into the ground, some collided with other guards that not been caught in the explosion. The building was nothing more than more a collapsed burning ruin and was the only light source in the complex; the lights across the complex had died out and were replaced by shadows. Fox activated his earpiece:

"Powers out, Vince."

"I noticed, our troops are in position for the attack, but you need to get that gate open before we move in."

"Don't worry, that gate will be open in a few minutes," said Fox. Then Savage materialize in front of him, with a devilsh grin on his face, pointing at a grey six-wheeled truck, park across the area. "Just make sure no-one is near it when it opens, Savage wants to make a big entrance."

-x-x-x-

Vince didn't understand what he meant by 'just make sure no-one is near it when it opens', but he made his way back inside and began to walk down the metal catwalks and staircase of the building. At the bottom, large area was packed with thirty troopers to begin attack, all of them wearing a form of combat or makeshift armour over their tattered clothes, a weapon was in their hands and a small backpack. There were all siting down and waiting to move out.

"Powers out, move it!" commanded Vince.

Everyone scrambled to their feet as Vince ran over to a metal door, he grabbed the handle and pulled back on it to unlock the door to the alleyway. Vince aimed his rifle down both ways of the alleyway, he checked that both sides were clear. The alleyway was completely devoid of life. Vince charged to the gate with the other behind him. They stopped and looked at the gate, it was still closed.

"What the fuck is taking him so long?" cursed Vince.

Suddenly, a large grey six-wheeled truck smashed through the gate and rolled into the middle of the street. Everyone nearly fell back as Fox, now his fur was dark grey, blood red eyes with purple pupils, casually walked out of the gate; he was covered in bucketful of blood and a bit of flesh, he had a devil smiled as he walked out.

"What the hell are you waiting for? We still have a load of shit bags to take out and they aren't gonna do it themselves!" shouted Savage.

Everyone rushed through the gate, all over the floor were several torn up bodies of the guards. Some had their limbs torn off while others had their insides ripped out. Large pools of blood covered the ground near each of the bodies. Suddenly, not long after entering they came under heavy fire. A group of five heavily armed guards were standing near one of the barracks. Bullets and laser flew towards the group of Protectors as they dropped to the ground to avoid them; unfortunately, three were hit and fell lifelessly to the floor.

Salvage grabbed the machine gun and several clips of the Protector bodies and slowly walking towards the guards. Some of the bullets struck a guard and tore through his armour, one struck straight through his right eye. The other guards turned their attention towards Savage as their comrade's body fell to the ground. Lasers and bullets flew from their weapons towards Savage, however the bullets didn't seem to have any effect on him and the lasers only did some damage but he was still standing. Savage then turned his machine gun on a second guard and pulled the trigger, the second guard was knocked backwards into the sides of the barracks, leaving a blood stain on the wall as it slide down it.

Realizing that their shots weren't working, the remaining guards began to retreat. Unfortunately, they were caught in a barrage of laser and bullet fire from the Protectors who were now on their feet. Vince raised his arm and activated his earpiece:

"Base, entrance is secure, bring in reinforcement, out," He said.

"Roger, sending reinforcement, out."

Vince lowered his arm and walked over to Savage, who was pulling lose bullets out of his body. He watched in amazement and shock as the bullet holes rapidly healed over when the bullets were removed and how the burnt fur from the laser fire was able to grow back again. He noticed Vince watching him.

"Don't ask." he growled as the last bullet fell out of his body by itself. "Did you need something?"

"I've called for reinforcement, I want you to find them as many guards as you can and eliminate them. We'll remain here until reinforcement arrives." Ordered Vince

"With a pleasure, and consider them dead and done." He said with a dark smile.

-x-x-x-

After 1 hour since the attacked, the Protectors were loading trucks with the cargo. Savaged switched back to Fox, and he was informing Leah and Vince that the last guard he killed was able to call for reinforcements. They were behind a makeshift barrier near the gate, Vi was with Leah and the other reinforcements when they arrived.

Vince, Fox, Vi and several troops ran out through the gate towards the alleyway opposite, while Leah started to help load the cargo.

"DEATH BRINGERS!" yelled a trooper.

Everyone froze as ten large grey trucks and six armoured jeeps with a turret on top of each of their roofs drove towards the entrance. One top of each jeep was a heavy mounted machine gun, manned by a Death Bringer.

"Dammit, Vi I need you to terminated those bastards. NOW!" Fox ordered her.

"As you command, Master." She replied before changing to battle mode.

She raised her arms at the oncoming jeeps, plasma blade formed at the back her hands and started to spin making a drill shape, launching them at the jeeps. Two jeeps were destroyed and one tuck was damage causing it to ram it into another truck causing an explosion. She retracted her hand back to her wrist, and two laser gun barrels came out of her arms from each side, and she began shooting the other jeeps and trucks without hesitation.

The trucks that were undamaged deployed ten Death Bringer from the back of each truck. Fox noticed that their armour was similar to what was used by 'Ghost Lagoon', only they weren't wearing helmets and there was a picture of a white fox skull with a large crack on the top of the skull, on their chests. Their weapons were also similar to what was used by 'Ghost Lagoon'.

The Protectors ran for cover as the Death Bringers opened fire. Bright red lasers and bullets were flying everywhere. The Protectors then return fire, but their weaponry had little effect compared to the weapons their enemies were using. A jaguar was hit by a red laser from a Death Bringer and was instantly disintegrated into a plié of burning ash.

Vince was caught in explosion from a Death Bringer grenade launcher. He lost half of his right arm and was help up by a crocodile, but three Death Bringer solder surrounded them. After throwing a jeep, shocking Protectors and Death Bringer alike, into a truck, Fox saw Vince and the croc and tried to reach them, but five Death Bringers were pinning him down. One of the three Death Bringers aimed his gun at Vince and was about to pulled the trigger, when he was suddenly shot in the back, he disintegrated. This caused the other Death Bringer to turn around, only to get shot as well. What surprised Vince and the croc was it the third Death Bringer that cornered them. The Death Bringer looked at them and grins.

 _"You tWo beTTeR goInG NOw, yoU AIn't dYEinG hERe toDAy."_ He said with a demented, yet familiar voice.

The Death Bringer turns towards ox and ran to his direction, as the croc carried Vince to the trucks. As Fox was dodging the five Death Bringers lasers, a Death Bringer shot at one of them. This caused the other to focus their attention on him, this gave Fox a chance as he charged at the Death Bringers and started to tear them apart. Fox stared at the Death Bringer that helps him.

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

The Death Bringer didn't answer, but started to chuckled.

 _"Oh Fox, dIdn'T I tELl whEN wE fIRst mEEt, ThAt I wILl giVE yOu ThE hELp yoU NEed fOr rEVEngE oR dId YoU fOrGet alREAdY?"_ he said with a demented voice that sounded like Fox.

Then Fox still confused by what he said then he say his eyes, he had blood red eyes and purple pupils. Then Fox eyes widen when he realized the connection.

"SAVAGE!?" he yelled.

 _"Yep, I kNoW ThIS iSn'T rEalLy My cOLoR."_ the Death Bringer smiled at him.

"But, how?"

 _"It SeEms tHaT I SomE kINd of FoRm oF TeLeKEniSis, NoT oNLy ThAT I CaN Read OtHer MiNds bUt If tHeir MeNtAl wILl iS WeAk I cAn tAKe COnTrOl Of tHeIr bOdy, AnYway I BeLiEvE ThIS bOdY HaS lIVeD It'S pUrPoSe."_

Savage aid in the Death Bringer body, he then place the barrel of his riffle under the Death Bringer's chin, then he pressed the trigger and a red laser shot out the barrel and blasted through the Death Bringer's head vaporizing it. Then the body drop to the ground with a thud and Savage materialized right above the dead body with a dark grin on his face. Before Fox retort on how inhuman that act was, he was interrupted when his earpiece started buzzing, it was Leah contacting him.

"Fox, we're pulling out, we got what we came for, things are getting out of hand and there is no way we're staying here any longer."

"What about the reinforcements?"

"We've agreed to rendezvous with them at a place not too far away from here. But we need you and Vi to cover us."

"What about the rest of the weapons?"

"We found a very powerful bomb; we've armed it and need to leave before it blows in 20 minutes."

"Fine" muttered Fox.

Fox and Vi returned to the entrance and killed eight Death Bringers who were taking shots at the Protectors as they got onboard the trucks. They continued kill the Death Bringers just as truck left the shipping yard. Soon the last truck slowed down by the entrance to allow Fox and Vi to get on board.

Fox and Vi jumped on the back of the truck and clambered in with the help of two Protectors, a lemur and a stallion, inside. As soon as they walked in, the stallion banged the on the back, behind the trailer, resulting in the truck picking up speed.

The rest of the Death Bringers returned to the remaining vehicles and gave chase. The vehicles were two jeeps and six trucks. Suddenly, there was a large explosion from the container area within the shipping yard, containers flew into the air and crashed into ground and buildings. One landed on a Death Bringer truck, crushing it and it occupants. Another landed in front of a second truck, the driver made a hard left to avoid it, but as he did, the truck tipped into its side and rolled into the burning container.

The Protectors convoy raced through the streets of abandoned area, followed by battered Death Bringer armoured unit. Both groups made twist and turns alongside the dark roads of the abandoned buildings. Fox felt the truck make a hard right then brake suddenly. He looked out to see several armoured Protectors run behind the truck to take cover behind several barriers that were made from bits of junk.

"Come on, we're not finished yet!" said the stallion in a deep voice as he clambered out of the truck followed by the lemur.

Fox and Vi clambered the back out of the truck to see they had stopped in a disused construction site. A metal wall ran the perimeter of the site. In the middle was the incomplete metal frame of a skyscraper. Large piles of scrap metal could be seen in the far corners of the site, and in one of the corners where several heavily weathered construction robots of different sizes rusting away. Protectors were moving to makeshift walls or any object that could supply as cover. Some were filthy and banged up, while the rest were cleaner and fresh. Everyone was checking that their weapons were loaded. Soon the Death Bringers appeared around a bend and stopped in front of the entrance to the site.

"Open fire!" ordered Leah.

Laser and bullets barraged the Death Bringer vehicles, only to have little effect. The gunners of the two jeeps return fire as they got closer to the site. The trucks slowed down to drop off the remaining Death Bringers. The area was ablaze with laser fire and explosions as two sides ought to destroy each other. Fox charged straight at the Death Bringers, and proceeded to rip them apart with his claws. He sliced off the top half of a silver fox's head and ripped off the jaw of a tiger. He then jumped onto one of the armoured jeeps and ripped the gunner out of the turret before climbing inside. No sooner he entered, blood and pieces of flesh splattered over all the windows like thick, crimson paint. He then he clambered out through the turret as a dark grey fox, his fur was heavily stained by blood and had pieces of flesh stuck to it. Most of the Protectors broke cover and charged at the remaining Death Bringers. One fired a rocket launcher at several Death Bringers, who were taking cover behind one of the trucks. The missile struck the truck, destroying it and sending the burnt Death Bringers flying in different directions.

The gunner of the last jeep, yellow-green lizard, began slaughtering them in large numbers, while they tried to get rid of him. He was enjoying himself watching as multiple protectors moved out and were caught in his line of fire. Suddenly, he felt the jeep lift and watched the front rise into the air, nearly causing him to fall out. He slowly turned around in the turret to see Vi holding the rear of the jeep in midair above her head. Then she threw the jeep backwards, the roof of it slammed into the ground, crushing the gunner and causing his blood to trickle through the gap between the road and jeep.

Savage looked to see roughly seventeen Death Bringers huddled behind a wrecked truck as the Protectors and Vi kept them pinned down through constant fire. He sprinted towards and leaped over the truck, taking Death Bringers by complete surprise. His left claw sliced open a black pit-bull, while his right tore into a head of a pale white pig. The other scrambled in different directions to get away from Savage, eight were gunned down by the Protectors, while the remaining seven stopped to open fire on Savage, much to his delight. He dashed forward to the nearest Death Bringer and ripped his lungs out, before tearing out the spine of another trough the chest.

He then ripped the flesh of the head of a cat and pulled off the arms of a brown bear before crushing his head with his foot. Next, he began to beat a panther to death with the bear's arms, leaving a rhino and a raven left. He smiled wickedly, and taunted the rhino to try and hit him. The rhino at Savage with his horn aimed at him, but before it could strike, Savage grabbed the rhino's horn and snapped it off, and then he stabbed the rhino in the right eye with its own horn. He pushed deeper into the rhino's head; ignoring the yells and shakes of agony from the rhino as the horn went through, soon the rhino stopped yelling and shaking. Savage pushed the body away and walked slowly to the raven while chuckling manically.

"Ehehehehehehehe."

The raven backed away, but stumbled backwards and landed on the floor. Savage grabbed the raven's left leg and lifted him up into the air; the raven kicked about and waved his as he was suspended above the ground. Savage grab one of his arms, lifted over his head and pulled. The raven screamed at the top of his voice, the sound of bone braking could be heard over his screams.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must not be pulling hard enough. Here, this should help." He said maniacally, and then he started laughing like a madman.

Suddenly, the raven's hips separated from his torso, causing blood, organs and muscles to spray everywhere, mostly over Savage. He switched back to Fox, he threw the ravens pieces away and slowly walked his was back towards the Protectors' location. He felt the eyes of the surviving protectors staring at him as he made his way towards one of the trucks, where Vi and Leah was waiting.

"What now?" asked Fox

"Uh…we need to get the cargo and the wounded back to HQ…the commander will decide what to do with It." Replied Leah, she was trying her best not throw up because of the state Fox was in.

"Okay, then Vi get in the back," he ordered and she did it with no hesitation. "Then you drive."

He walked over to the passenger's side of the truck and clambered inside. Leah got in through the driver's side and started the engine.

"Wake me up when we're there." Said Fox as he closed his eyes.

Leah put the truck in reverse to turn around, and then drove out of the construction site, heading for the Protectors HQ.

An hour later

"We're here, Fox." Said Leah

Fox slowly opened his eyes; he looked out the front windscreen to see the ruined factory. Slowly, he opened the tuck door and stepped out of the truck. As he did, three Protectors ran past him to the back of the truck. He saw Vi coming around the truck. He looked around to see Leah heading inside the factory. He turn to Vi and ordered her to help the Protectors to unload the cargo as he chased after Leah.

-x-x-x-

Fox and Leah we're in the underground chamber, making their way towards the commander. As they made their way through the large numbers of Protectors, Fox could feel their eyes staring at him, at all the blood and bits of flesh that covered him. Soon, they were near the commanders area, the Commander had his back to them, looking over a large map that was pinned up on the wall behind the desk, not realising their presence. Leah cleared her throat and the commander spun almost instantly.

"Commander. I can report that we succeeded in taking a fairly amount of equipment, but we had more casualties than expected." Leah reported.

"I have been informed Leah," sighed the Commander "Such a shame, so much death, for little gain."

"Not trying to offend, but I helped you, so you must hold up your side if the agreement." Fox said.

The hooded head turn to Fox; who stared into the black emptiness underneath the hood. The Commander then turned to Leah.

"Leah, you are dismissed and if you see Vince tell him my condolence."

Leah nodded and saluted before walking off, the Commander return his attention to Fox.

"What you have done Fox is just the tip of the iceberg," said the Commander.

"We had a deal!" Fox burst out, "I said I would help you in return you'd give me Nova."

"And you will get him; my spies are busy trying to track him down."

"Well, tell them to hurry up because I'm not waiting around."

"I see you don't understand, your actions are going to help them in tracking him down."

"Explain."

"Nova's a greedy coward; he will react to anything that threatens him or his power. Based on what I've heard, you've made quite a mess, Nova's going to react to that when he hears and that going to scare him, it will affect his judgments."

"So your plan is to scare him out of hiding?"

"Something like that, so you up for more carnage."

Savage appeared next to Fox, smiling before turning his attention back to the Commander.

"If he shows his ugly mug, I'm in."

* * *

 **Me: Savage can take control people only with weak will though but other than the usual mind reading he has other abilities which will be revealed later on.**

 **Krystal (StarFox): You gave a bloodlust spirit mind reading and brainwashing powers…WHY!?**

 **Me: Well while he's here I negated those abilities so we're safe.**

 **Savage: DaMMit, tHeRe gOeS ThAt iDeA.**

 **Falco: *Sigh* that's a relief.**

 **Sly (Gx): Why you got something you haven't told us?**

 **Falco: Ugh…Run away!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Updated)

Chapter 5: fight for Kew: part 2

-x-x-x-

A black panther in Death Bringer amour walked through a dark, grey, metal corridor. Small white lights ran along the walls producing very minimum light. The panther's footsteps echoed with each time he took. Ahead was a large metal door guarded by five heavily armed Death Bringers. All of the guards wore the light standard armour and helmet, each of them had never before seen weapons that looked like heavily modified machine guns.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked one of the guards in a smug tone.

"Out of my way, bastards!" Roared the panther, scaring the guards when they realized who it was.

"R-R-Reaper?" stuttered the guard "Idiots, let him through!"

One of the guards rushed to the terminal beside the door and began pressing a few buttons. Soon, the door opened, allowing Reaper to enter.

Inside was a dark room that had black walls and floor. On the left was a large plasma screen TV with three black, leather chairs. On the right was a rather large mini-bar with many different kinds of bottles of different sizes next to a door. Ahead was a black desk that had a computer and several sheets of paper sprawled across. Behind the desk, sitting in a black leather swivel chair, was an obese, pink pig in a business suit. Nova's eyes looked up from the computer screen to see Reaper walking towards him.

"Reaper! What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Nova.

"I've got some bad news boss, some asshole decided to trash one of our shipping yards and loot the new weapons shipment your contact sent us." Replied Reaper with a hint of anger in his voice.

Nova's mouth dropped and slammed his fists into the desk as he stood up. His eyes were burning with anger and his teeth barred.

"WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS ATTACK!" roared a frenzied Nova.

"Don't know yet boss, but whoever they were they were vicious in this attack, most of our boys were literally ripped to shreds. What should we do?" asked the panther.

Nova began pacing behind his desk with his arms crossed, muttering something to himself. Soon, he stopped and turns to face Reaper.

"If they want to play rough, we'll have to play rougher, get the word out, I want every last one of those gangs hunted and eliminated. I don't care who you target, or how you do it, just get FUCKING RID OF THEM!"

"With pleasure, Boss."

Reaper spun around on his heels and made his way out the door, leaving behind a fuming Nova. He return to his desk and sat down.

" _I better inform Stone of this development_ " he thought to himself.

He pressed a few buttons on the computer and waited. Soon, the image of a black puma in a navy blue general's uniform appeared on screen.

"Nova? This is a surprise, so what do you want?" asked General Stone.

"The shipment you sent has been destroyed, I need another." Replied Nova.

"What! How was it destroyed?" asked Stone in a shocked tone.

"A gang decided to play dirty."

"How could you let a load of high tech weapons be destroyed by a bunch of reckless, undisciplined retards?" this is unacceptable!"

"They're getting more and more daring, now, about that shipment…"

"You won't be getting anymore shipment; you'll have to make do with what you got."

The pig's eyes nearly popped out at that last statement.

"Hold on, Stone! I need those weapons to fulfill my role in Ghost Lagoon" yelled Nova.

"Your role is to supply Ghost Lagoon with basic resources, on excuses." The puma replied in an annoyed tone as he rubbed his eyes.

"My pirates are getting those resources like I promised."

"We just can't afford to waste resources Nova. McCloud's escape has already delayed our plans, and has costs us valuable resources."

"And if I can't control Kew, then…"

Nova froze, his eyes widened and his jaw began to quiver. A wave of horror washed over him, now realising how this gang was successful in their attack.

"He's here," the pig muttered, Stone couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What?"

"He's here! McCloud's here! On Kew! He's working with that gang! I can't stay here, he'll kill me! You've got to get me off this planet!"

"I'll send for Captain Vander to collect you. He'll be there within four days."

"Can't you send him here faster, or someone else?"

"Vander is the only one of us I can send without suspicion. Is there a place you can hide until he arrives?"

"Yes, but only one will be able to prevent McCloud from reaching me. I'll contact you when I arrive."

"Understood, out."

-x-x-x-

(2 days later)

Falco sat down on the blue couch in his apartment and switched on the TV. The walls of the apartment were a dark blue, and a dark blue carpet covered the floor. Opposite the couch in the far corner was the TV; next to it was a sliding glass door that led onto a small balcony. Beside the couch was a small table which held a large number of photos perched on it, some of them were of Star Fox team, and others were of Star Falco.

The living room was connected to the kitchen, which had a white tiled floor and cupboards with a black glossy surface. Part of the surface was used as a table with four metal stools underneath. There was a metal sink build into the surface, with a chrome fridge at the far corner. There were other appliances like a chrome coffee machine and a white plastic microwave.

Between the kitchen and living room was a white corridor, with a pink feline in a white, baggy night shirt and tight blue shorts.

"Morning Falco," uttered Katt through a yawn, as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Morning Katt," the avian replied, before returning to the TV.

Katt opened the cupboard underneath the coffee machine, and pulled out a mug. She grabbed the jug from the machine and began to pour the coffee.

"I see that you've been out for a jog," she said as she looked at his red t-shirt and grey jogging shorts. Falco however, didn't reply, his attention was glued to the screen. Katt noticed and focused hers as well.

On the TV was the news, with a light-brown squirrel wearing a grey suit, sittings at a white desk, with several images of the different plants in Lylat behind her.

" _Our top story this morning, gang violence on Kew is dangerously on the increase. It all started a few days ago when a heavily armed gang launched an attack against a Nova-Corp Star Port, killing a large number of security guards and destroyed the site and half-a-million credits worth of medical supplies. This has been followed by more violent clashes between the gangs, which have led to destroyed areas and untold numbers of dead. Whether the Cornerian military will be able to respond to this is unknown, due to large numbers of rebel Venom force and the upcoming visit from Venom's leader, Dash Bowman. In other news…"_

Falco sighed and switched of the TV, he didn't want to hear about the rebels that were hiding at the edge of the Lylat system. He turned to face the photos on the table next to him, and sighed again. After the battle over Venom ended, Star Fox was disbanded; Slippy went on to marry Amanda, Krystal is now a flight instructor at the Academy, and Falco, Katt and Dash had started a new mercenary team, Star Falco. However, when Venom was defeated, Dash left the team to lead Venom and end the hostilities and promote peace.

"We'll make them pay," he said to a photo of Fox.

"When are we gonna start recruiting?" asked Katt.

"Today." Replied Falco in a stern voice.

-x-x-x-

Fox was sitting in the back of a truck with thirteen other Protectors; it wasn't a very comfy ride. He had given all of the cargo on his shuttle to the Protectors. A fifth of the equipment had been given to the Protectors for this mission. Everyone was wearing Ghost Lagoon armour which made little room to breathe, and the weapons didn't help either, but they were vital for the mission.

Their mission was to rescue a spy who had been working as an undercover Death Bringer, and had been captured by a gang of slavers known as the Hunters. The Hunters were infamous for abducting people and selling them off as slaves, while they weren't picky on who they captured, they had a preference for members of other rival gangs, so they could weaken their rivals manpower and make a large profit. The Protectors had made attempts to rescue the slaves in the past, while not always being successful; many of those they rescued had joined their ranks.

However, failure wasn't an option this time. The spy they were looking for had vital information regarding the location of Nova Max. First they had to rendezvous with the Protectors who would be responsible for transporting the slaves out, before launching the attack.

The only two not wearing helmets other than Fox were Leah and Black-wing, he was replacing Vince since the German Sheppard was still recovering from the attack on the shipping yard, Vi remain at HQ to help with Vince right arm 'upgrade'. Their faces showed the anxiety that was written over their faces, and it could be felt in the atmosphere. The Death Bringers had been on a barbaric against everyone for the destruction, and unknown to them, theft, of their weapons, this caused the other gangs to retaliate in the same manner, while sending the Protectors deeper into the shadows, making small tactical strikes against the gangs.

Suddenly, the truck made a hard turn to right, shaking everyone up on the inside, before coming to a sudden stop. The back opened up and everyone began to scramble out. Fox was the last one out; he looked around to see he was inside another one of Kew's abandoned areas. Dark ruined buildings stood either side, shrouding the street in the darkness of the shadow.

"Man, they sure do like abandoned places huh?" said Savage in Fox' head.

"Maybe…say you going to take part in this mission" Fox asked.

"Nope. Search and rescue ain't my thing I'm just going to sleep. Night" He said before cutting all communication to Fox. Fox sighed and rolled his eyes.

He then looked over everyone and saw Black-wing walking up to an old garage. The walls looked frail and weak, most of the windows have been smashed and the two large doors for cars and alike were badly rusted. Black-wing walked up to a small door that was for personnel, he banged against the door twice, then three more times rapidly. After a few seconds, the door opened and a leopard wearing worn set of combat armour appeared.

They began to talk in a quiet tone; Fox honed his hearing in on their conversation, whatever Ghost Lagoon did to him, it seems to have given more than a just claws and another personality.

"Who are we going after?" asked Black-wing.

"His codename is Renegade; he's a white Labrador, roughly six feet tall and is in his early thirties." Said the leopard, he spoke in a deep gravelly voice.

"Anything we should know about the place then?"

The leopard stared at Black-wing with his hard green eyes.

"This is one of the Hunters largest hideout; they have secured a warehouse and the courtyard and are using them to store a large number of slaves. The areas been fenced off and there are four guards' towers to prevent any escape and repel attackers, the roads to and from the area are guarded with road blocks but they are meant to slow down the advance. One last thing, recently there have been sighting of Death Bringer scouts in the area, and that means troubles on its way."

"So we need to move fast, what's the status on your end?"

"We've got most of our shit packed up, and roughly twenty vehicles at the ready."

"Finish packing up, we'll move on ahead and clear out most of the Hunters."

With their conversation over, Black-wing turned around and walked back to the strike team, while the leopard disappeared into the garage. Black-wing called the squad in and began to brief them on the situation, despite already knowing, Fox continued to hang onto every word. With the brief over, Black-wing and Leah put their helmets on.

Soon, the squad were walking up the dark street to the Hunter compound. Everyone was looking over their shoulders and shadow engulfed buildings for any sign of a trap. They continued on, through the pieces of rubbish that were blowing across the streets, until they could see bright lights ahead of them. Everyone dashed to the nearest hiding spot to avoid them, Fox and some other hid in alleyways while the rest hid behind rubbish pile.

Ahead was an improvised barricade that had been made from large piles of broken objects and twisted metal, protecting about five Hunters behind it. Two large search lights could be seen at either end, their glares destroying the shadows. Large metal poles stuck out the walls, their ends had been sharpened like spear tips, a primitive but effective method at temporary slowing down an enemy.

"Fox, clear that roadblock." Ordered Black-wing.

Fox waited for the search light to move away from the alley, before moving out. When it did, he quickly stepped out of the alleyway and sprinted to the barricade. Fox using a part of his strength, leaped into the air. He flew over the wall, stuck his legs out and aimed for the middle hunter, a vulture. He came down, his feet making contact with the Hunters chest, sending him to the floor. Fox placed his left hand on the Hunters face to steady himself as he landed, the sound of bones breaking echoed as they made contact with the floor. The other four Hunters were caught completely off guard, in a panic; they reached for their weapons and took aim.

Fox turned to the right to face the nearest Hunter; he knocked his rifle away with his right hand, causing him to spin before Fox stabbing him in the back with his left claw. He removed his claw, allowing the body to fall lifelessly, and charged at the next Hunter that was behind the one he just killed. He through an uppercut strike at the Hunter stomach with his left claw, the clawed fingers slicing the flesh open like cheese as they moved up from his stomach to below his throat, lift up his body slightly.

Spotting a blaster in a holster on his belt, Fox drew it with his right hand, spun round and fired three lasers at a grey rat, hitting him in the right knee, left shoulder, and finally his crotch. Ha then aimed the blaster at the last Hunter, a pigeon; both had their weapons aimed at each other, though if both were to pull the trigger, Fox's shot was most likely to make contact. He sneered at the pigeon, who was struggling to stop quivering, a dark patch appeared on his trousers at the crotch, a dark line ran down his left leg and a yellow pool formed beside his left boot, as the pigeon stared at Fox in horror. Satisfied with how scared he was, Fox checked his aim and fired. A single beam zipped through the air and burned into the pigeon's right eye. He chuckled as the body collapsed to the floor, before removing his claw from the Hunter suspended on his hand, allowing it to drop.

With the surrounding Hunters dead, Fox walked up to the middle of the wall and stood right behind it, lifted up his right leg and with a good kick, destroyed the wall, sending parts of it flying forward. The strike team broke from their hiding spots and regroup with Fox, before moving on towards the slave compound.

-x-x-x-

The Strike team reached the end of the dark road and came into view of the slave compound. There was a large warehouse with an even larger courtyard. The entire complex was surrounded by a fence, with four guard towers, two by the gate and one on each side. The entire courtyard was littered cages that were filled with anthromorphic people of different species. Hunters each equipped with high quality weapons and armour were patrolling outside the fence and between the cages.

"Engage," ordered Black-wing.

The protectors dashed out from behind the corner and opened fire against the four Hunter guarding the gate, catching them off guard and killing them before they could react. However, those in the guard towers were able to react and fire their mounted machine guns at the strike team. One protector threw a grenade that landed near the base of the tower left of the gate, it exploded, destroying the fence and taking out two of the towers front legs. The tower shook from the impact of the blast before toppling and smashing into the ground, crushing the gunner underneath the wreckage.

Fox swung his rifle onto his back, broke cover and charged through the barrages of laser and bullets towards the other tower. He leaped into the air and grabbed the railing of the tower with his right hand; pulled himself up and stabbed the gunner in the neck with two clawed fingers on his left hand. The hunter's eyes were wide; blood trickled from the punctured neck and bubbled from his mouth. He pushed with his claws, sending the hunter staggering back, he removed his claws as the hunter's body stepped off the back and fell to the floor.

Fox clambered into the tower and glared at the Hunters below with glowing red eyes. He dropped from the tower; there was a loud bang as his feet made contact with ground, cracking it. The noise drew the attention of the whole. Several Hunters fired on ox, who began ripping and tearing apart every Hunter that stood in his way. Heads and other limbs were sent flying, blood stain the ground.

More and more Hunters focused their attention on Fox, completely ignoring the incoming fire from the Protectors. They saw the weakness in their defence, and exploited it. They charged straight towards the blown open part of the fence, weapons burning with laser fire. By the time the Hunters realized their error, it was too late, the Protectors had stormed through the gap and laid waste to any Hunters that were lucky to survive Fox's wrath. Everyone was making careful shots to avoid the slaves, the Protectors didn't kill innocent and Hunters didn't want their stock damage.

Despite the Hunters having the advantage in numbers, along with modern weapons and armour of good quality, it was nothing compared to the highly advanced technological equipment wielded by the Protectors. Their armour absorbing much of the damage from the Hunters 'primitive' weapons, while their own burned through the Hunter as if they were paper. As more and more of their own fell in large numbers to well equipped Protectors and a rampaging Fox, the Hunters began route towards the warehouses, with a few stubborn members staying to get slaughtered. One Protector charged after them and gunned down four Hunters, but succumbed to the firepower returned by the routing Hunters.

With all of the Hunters trapped inside the warehouse, the area was once again quite. Only to be disturbed by the roaring engines of the Protectors vehicles that had arrived to take the slaves away. Fox cast his gaze over all the cages to look at the slaves, as Protectors began to free them. Inside each of the cages, were a dozen of dirty, skinny slaves of different species. Their skeleton was sticking out through their skin; as if their own skin had been stretched over their bones. Their clothes were tattered and filthy, and horrible smell rose from them. Dried blood, dirt and large bruises could be seen everywhere on their body. Fox grabbed one of the doors on a cage with his hands and pulled, ripping it from its hinges and threw it away. One prisoner, a grey bullfrog slowly limped out of the cage, grabbed his left hand and shook it vigorously, with a large grin on his face and a twinkle in his tired eyes.

"T-t-thank you," he said in a slow, faint voice. Fox gave a small smile in return.

Another prisoner, a white vixen with long green hair, quickly limped out and grabbed Fox by the neck, pressing herself into him. He felt uncomfortable from her breasts squeezed against him, and his second voice whistling and crying out 'ladies' man'. After some effort, she let go of Fox and followed the rest of the free prisoners, but winked at him before leaving. Fox thought she was lucky that Krystal wasn't here; she would have killed the vixen, Savage saw the thought and agreed without a second doubt.

Fox walked up to another cage and removed it's door when Black-wing walked up to him.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" he said in disgust.

"Yeah, but why are they like this, if they planned on selling these people, why leave them in such a poor state?" asked Fox.

"Surplus stock, for people tight on credits and short term labor, they sell one for 50 credits to a dozen for 500."

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say that I've seen places like this, more than I would like in a lifetime. This is what I meant about the evil having power when I tried to recruit you."

An old grey rabbit slowly stepped out of the cage and walked up to the pair. He pointed at the warehouse.

"Other…mercenaries, gang members…the 'good' stock." he spoke in a raspy voice before a Protector led him towards the vehicles.

"Renegade will most likely be in there, come on." Said Black-wing.

While the prisoners were being transported to safety by the other Protectors, the strike team ran up to the door of the warehouse. Fox slowly reached out for the handle, and quickly pulled the door open. Inside it was nearly pitch black, a tall staircase that lead to upper levels of the warehouse. Everyone activated the torches on the end of their weapons, partially illuminating the staircase. Slowly, they made their way up the staircase, with Fox leading, carefully watching for any sign of a trap.

Soon they had reached the top of the staircase, ahead was a corridor that was a dark as the void of space. Half of the Protectors shone their torches into the corridor, showing what was hidden by the void. The corridor appeared to be empty; one Protector slowly crept down the corridor towards the end. An uneasy silence filled the atmosphere, where were the Hunters who ran into the building? Had they fled through the back, or we're they pre-paring an ambush further down?

Fox steadied his breathing, listening for anything that seemed out of ordinary. He could hear the breathing from the other Protectors, the slow footsteps from the Protector, the faint click of a machine gun… A machine gun! How was that possible? Everyone had energy weapons, a click would only be heard if someone reloaded, but no one did.

"GET BACK!" roared Fox, at the Protector.

The Protector spun around, four Hunters appeared at the other end of the corridor, two were armed with machine guns and two armed with laser rifles. They opened fired and gunned down the unsuspecting Protector with a bombardment of laser and bullet fire. Fox drew his XK-47, and fired back at the four Hunters with the other Protectors.

Parts of the walls were blown off at the Hunters end, due to the superior fire power of the Protectors weapons. Two Hunters were quickly killed, breaking the morale of the other two remaining Hunters. The Protectors charged after the Hunters, who had ran left down the corridor before turning right. Fox sprinted ahead of the strike team and followed the Hunters down the right turn. He stopped to see where he was. He was on a catwalk on the far left side of the warehouse. There was another catwalk on the other side that was linked by several bridges. Below were several cages that held more slaves, but unlike the ones outside, these ones were fully clothed, clean and had some meat on their bones. Unlike the corridors, the area had a few lights on, most of them were below the catwalks, aimed at the cages and few hung from the ceiling.

Large numbers of Hunters were running across the catwalk and in-between the cages. They stopped when they saw Fox and opened fire. Fox stood his ground as the incoming projectiles, make contact with his armour. He could feel the faint stings from the shots as most of their damage was absorbed by his armour, resulting it with the stings. With his XK-47 at his hip, Fox pulled the trigger and watched as the red lasers were spewing out of the end mowing down whoever was caught in their path. The other Protectors of the strike team joined Fox on the catwalk, their weapons burning with red lasers. Half focused on the Hunters running around on the catwalk, while the others concentrated those below, taking great care not to hit the trapped slaves.

After shooting a Hunter off the catwalk, and watching him do a backwards flip before hitting the ground, Fox placed his left hand on the railing of the catwalk and vaulted over. He landed in a free stance using his left hand and legs. Ahead were two Hunters who saw him land, and before they could react, he fired his rifle single handily. With those two gone, Fox went to the nearest cage and tore the door off, allowing what seem to be a dozen prisoners to get out. Another group consisting of five Hunters arrived from behind a cage, the prisoners pushed Fox aside and ran towards them. Fox watched as the prisoners charged at the group, their anger could be seen burning in their eyes; their bared teeth could be seen through the snarls on their faces, all on it showed their thirst for vengeance. Fox couldn't help but did a small smile at the prisoner, he too has his own vengeance to commit.

The Hunters quickly opened fire on the free slaves. He watched in horror as all of them were gunned down mercilessly. Soon, the hunters aimed and fire on him, he felt the pain breaching his armour getting stronger with each hit, but he remain standing, taking in all pain and damage they could dish out. Soon, the Hunters weapons ran out of ammo and Fox was still standing. Quickly, the Hunter reached for the nearest loaded clip to reload. Fox smirked evilly, his opening had come. He altered his hands into their claw form and ran into the group, with his claws out front.

He rammed his claws into the middle hunter's chest and slammed him into the back wall. Blood sprinted heavily out from the holes and landed on Fox's arms, small trails of blood began to dribble from his mouth. The four remaining Hunters froze, standing in terror at Fox. With the pinned Hunter only inches from death, Fox ripped his claws out through the sides of the Hunters body, sending large chunks of flesh and organs flying in both directions. Fox stepped back and watched the two parts of the Hunter, which were still held together through the spine, fell forward and the spine snap. He slowly turned around, blood smeared over his face, an evil grin plastered on his face.

Within a second, Fox slashed cross the neck of the nearest Hunter, his claw nearly cut through the Hunters whole neck, sending the head backwards, causing a crimson fountain to erupt from the body while the head dangled from the back skin of his neck. Fox moved to the next Hunter and stabbed him in the abdominal with his right claw, before tearing it out through the Hunters chest and head. The shredded body fell to the floor; a large crimson pool of blood began to rapidly grow around the corpse.

The two remaining Hunters were terrified, they had never seen anyone or anything attack with such an aggressive manner. One Hunter successfully loaded his machine gun and opened fire in a blind panic. Fox felt the bullets collide with his body; he turned around and felt one bullet make contact above his right eye. Ignoring the pain, he dashed forward and grabbed the Hunters machine gun. He placed his right leg behind the Hunters left leg and slid out from under it, taking out the leg in the process. The Hunter made contact with the cold hard floor, while he dazed, Fox lifted his left leg and stamped on his face. The sound of bone cracking could be faint heard though the sound gunfire.

It became too much for the last Hunter, as soon Fox lifted his foot of the dead Hunters face, the Hunter chucked his rifle away and was about to dart in the opposite direction. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his left shoulder. He turned his head to see Fox's left hand on his shoulder for a split second, before he found himself flying through the air into the door of another cage. His body dropped, leaving an imprint bent into the bars.

With the group dead, Fox began tearing the doors off cages, freed slaves began to filled the passages and armed themselves with the weapons of their diseased captors. Soon, the Hunters had lost their advantage, the number of slaves was three times the size of their own garrison and with highly equipped strike team aiding them, and now they were trapped at the far end of the warehouse. The strike team ran down a staircase to regroup with Fox, who was ripping off the door to the last cage. Inside was a lonely pale white Labrador, wearing a damaged set of Death Bringer armour, the entire left sleeve was missing, some of the armour plates on the chest were missing and trousers had their armour removed and were ripped nearly everywhere. His face was covered with dried blood and had a few nasty cuts along his cheeks.

Leah pushed past Fox and crouched down beside the Labrador.

"Renegade?" she asked. The Labrador nodded and tried to stand; Black-wing ran past Fox and helped him up.

"Let's go you home," he said, and then he activated his earpiece, "This is Black-wing to all Protectors, we have our man, let's get out of here."

"Most of the slaves have been transported away, including some of those from the warehouse, and we…"

Suddenly, there was a large explosion and the sounds of metal snapping echoed through the warehouse. A large part of the roof rumbled and collapsed on top of several Hunters and slaves as a large ball of fire burst through the roof. More explosions appeared at the end, only smaller, the lights above shook and died out, and some dropped to the floor and smashed, sending smashed glass over the floor. Rubble littered the floor near the gaping holes that had been left behind by the explosions. Several figure in black armour that covered their entire body stepped through the holes, weapons of unknown design within their hands and the image of a white fox skull on the chest.

"DEATH BRINGERS!" roared someone.

No sooner had their name been said, the Death Bringers open fired on anyone they could see. The already battered Hunters, returned fire against the fully prepared Death Bringers, but they were being slaughtered at an alarming rate. Several slaves charged at the Death Bringers, their guns blazing and their common sense flying out the window. The death Bringers focused some of their fire on the slaves. Their dying screams ringing through the warehouse, Fox started moving towards their direction but was stopped by Leah.

"Get out of my way" he growled through barred teeth, glowing red.

"Let them go, we need to leave," ordered Leah, unfazed by his threatening demeanor. "They are gonna destroy each other; it will be for us to escape and weaken the Death Bringers without any unnecessary casualties"

"She right Fox, we got what we want, once we now were that pig is then we can make our message clear to Ghost Lagoon" said Savage in his head.

Fox growled again, but he knew they were right, but he wanted to make sure his message to Nova was clear that day. Regrettably, he joined Protectors and the remaining slaves leaving the warehouse. Outside, the courtyard was nearly empty of all life, only a few Protectors remained with a total of three trucks and two jeeps. Fortunately, since the Death Bringer had attacked from the opposite direction, it was a simple task of getting onboard a vehicle and leaving for Head Quarters.

Fox looked back at the warehouse; large bright orange flames were slowly consuming the building as screams of Hunters being slaughtered by Death Bringers could be heard from the outside. He clambered into one of the jeeps along with Black-wing, Leah, Renegade and two other Protectors. There weren't enough vehicles to comfortably transport everyone away; most people were stuffed into the back of the trucks.

-x-x-x-

A battered Fox, Leah, Renegade and Black-wing walked down the sewer tunnel underneath the factory to the underground compound. The sewage sloshed against the pathways they walked on, the smell threatened to knock them out where they stood. Soon, they arrived at the door to the chamber, Black-wing banged against it and it opened. The crowd was much bigger, since the Commander had ordered several hideouts to be abandoned to avoid unwanted losses against other gangs. The split and began to move to the sides, for walking between them was the Commander accompanied by Vi and Vince, who left arm has been replace with a cybernetic one the Protectors engineers constructed from what they could learn from Vi design. The Commander and his party stopped several feet away from the group, Black-wing and Leah saluted, while Fox just crossed his arms and Renegade just smirked.

"Still hiding your face behind a hood I see." He said in a cocky tone.

This cause a few disapproving whispers amongst the crowd of Protectors. Fox rolled his eyes; there was always one who had a problem with their ego. It reminded him of the good old days.

"At least mine is still intact," replied the Commander, not sounding pleased.

"And that was below the belt," said the rather childish Renegade, "I thought you were supposed to treat family better than this, sis."

"SIS!" yelled a startled Fox, Vince and Black-wing together, while the rest of the room broke into more whispering.

"Knock it off!" yelled the Commander, before pulling the hood back to reveal a tan female Labrador with shining brown eyes and a voice changing collar wrapped around her neck with a small mic below her muzzle.

"Everyone say hello too, Becky." Roared a smug Renegade. Becky just sent Death glares at her brother.

A few more whispers went around; Fox could have sworn he heard one was "she's fit". But that didn't matter to him, all that mattered was Renegade revealing where that fucking son of a whore(…wait that Panther), he meant the overweight shit bag was hiding.

"Ok, if everyone's done whispering, since that's the only thing you lot do, Renegade is going to spill where Nova's hiding hole." He said.

"Yes Brother, why don't you tell us where he is, before you start cleaning every toilets here." Said Becky with a smirk across her lips, which grew when Renegade disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6 (Updated)

**Me: Here we are the last part of Kew arch of this story…again.**

 **Savage: YePy, mORe bLOod AnD boNeS tO bREAk and sO MuCh screaming fOR mERcy, wHat Fun!**

 **Syrus *Shivering*: T-t-that's n-n-not f-f-fun.**

 **Me: Syrus, you do realize WHO you're talking to right?**

 **Syrus: Oh yeah.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: fight for Kew: part 3**

Fox, Vi, Black-wing, Leah, Vince, Becky and a few other highly ranked members Fox had never seen before were gathered around the Commander's area, waiting to hear Renegade's information.

"Ok, you all know that our little raid against the ham has sent him into a frenzy, attacking everyone constantly," he said, "But he also seem to be scared of someone, the guy has become so paranoid that is a door was slammed close, he would shit himself."

A small smirk edged its way across Fox's lips, imaging if Nova would die just by looking at him when they meet.

"But if we're gonna take this Bastard out, we need to move fast. He's arranged for transport off world the day after tomorrow, so gives us over a day to get to him."

"Where is he hiding?" Becky asked her voice saying as she was already planning.

"The one place that he feels secure, Nova-Corp Tower."

 _"NovA-CoRp ToWEr? Bit oF a GIvEaWAy, dOn'T yOu tHInK?"_ Savage said, adding a small chuckle at the end. Fox just rolled his eyes in annoyance while everyone else remained quiet.

"It might be a giveaway, but that's the point. If you were tasked with killing a company's CEO, you obviously go to the heart of the company. The security there is tighter that the hull of a star ship, perfect bait for an assassin with no hope of escaping with their life." Renegade explaining to Savage, who wasn't aware of the situation.

"Then why is he using it now? If he wanted to bait the other gangs." Fox ask, curious at the new info given.

"A year ago, he made massive alteration to his tower, in case one gang became too powerful, in that case is us. That place is now a heavily armed fortress, and because of our raid, we forced him to use it."

"So, we go there, kill his security and rip him apart. Job done."

"Are you FUCKING INSANE!" roared one of the Lieutenants, a golden Lion. "If we attacked that place we would be killed at the door."

"WE HAVE BEEN GIVEN A CHANCE TO RID LYLAT OF THIS BASTARD, AND YOU WANT TO LET HIM GO? YOU SPINELSS BASTRAD!" countered Fox in a louder tone, his green eyes became red. The Lion stepped back, but wasn't going to let himself be pushed around.

"You need to know your place, McCloud." The Lion said, cracking his knuckles.

 _"DoN'T tRy tEsT uS tRuST mE..."_ Said Savage as he barred his fanged teeth, _"It wON't EnD WeLl fOR YoU."_

"ENOUGH!" roared Becky, Fox, Savage and the Lion backed down, "I am the one in charge here and I give the orders, is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." They replied, sending glares at each other, while Vince whispered something to Black-wing, who nodded in agreement.

Becky placed her hand on her chin; her eyes were locked in a cold stare. She processing all the information her brother had revealed, thinking of as many ways possible that would allow them achieve victory. If they won, Nova would be killed and the Death Bringers would crumble, but there were severer consequences, she risked losing the lives of a lot of good men and women, and that could lead to their downfall. However, with the high tech equipment they had obtained, the new recruits they had got from the freed slaves, Fox and Savage's 'abilities', Vi's robotic engineering and from Sam's latest report on Project 'Metal's nearing completion, they did have a chance. Besides, they did owe Fox and his team for their help, and what better payment then Nova's life.

"Fox is right; we can't afford to let him go." Finally speaking up, "With him gone, the Death Bringers would be leaderless and easy targets."

"But…but the Death Bringer are better equipped and outnumber us 10 to 1." The Lion put in; clearly shocked that the Commander would even consider such a reckless plan. "There is no way we will be able to win and Nova will most likely escape."

"He won't!" growled Fox, he is so close to ending this miserable bastards life, and he is NOT going to let him slip away.

"Clam down, both of you! Now, we have equipment that belonged to the Death Bringers, and our numbers had increased thanks to careful planning. If we plan this attack well, we will achieve victory."

"And what if we fail, we will lose all that we achieved!"

"It's a risk that we will have to take. DON'T say another word; I have made up my mind." Becky said, in a firm voice, the Lion shut his mouth when he realized he wasn't going to win the argument.

"Now, inform all other garrisons, I want everyone to be ready and all equipment in operational condition. Tomorrow night, we attack Nova-Corp Tower and the Death Bringers." Becky commanded in a hard voice. "Dismissed!"

Everyone began to walk away, except for Renegade, who was stopped by his sister.

"Not you!" she said with an evil smirk across her lips, Renegade gulp, "You have to clean out every toilet, remember. Get to it!"

-x-x-x-

Nova stood in front of a large, horizontally curved window of his office on the top of his tower. His office had glossy black walls and ceiling, with a plain black floor. Behind him was a black desk and swivel chair. Ahead was a large glossy black conference table, on the left hand side of the exit. He stared over the tops of all the other towers at the night sky, the few stars that could be seen faintly twinkled over the city. It had been three days and still no sign of Fox McCloud, whether this was good or bad, he didn't know or want to. Fox is still out there, prowling the city, like a predator hunting its prey. However, there was some relief, he would be here for one more day and his thugs have been eliminating all of his rivals.

Suddenly, he heard the whoosh of his door open behind him; panic took over as he drew his blaster pistol and spun around to aim at the possible threat. His lungs tensed as he holds his breath. Fortunately, it was only his Lieutenant, Reaper. He gently lowered his pistol, as an unfazed Reaper casually walked up to him.

"You need to calm down, Boss before you shoot one of our guys…again" replied Reaper in a relaxed tone, he did muttered that last part, "We've eliminated nearly every prick on this planet, and…"

"Nearly isn't good enough," Nova roared, "If one little shit survives, then they can still be a threat. I want you to root out every hideout on this planet. I don't care how you do it, work daylight hours, level the district, slaughter them where they live, just find every son of a bitch scumbag and remind them who control's this planet."

A menacing grin stretched across Reaper's face. "I'll get stated."

He turned around to leave.

"Wait!" boomed Nova, "What about the pirate fleets?"

"Their bringing loads of good shit," said a proud Reaper, "And Boss, one of those artifacts your contact wants, has been found."

Nova's eyes nearly popped out.

"Tell whoever has found it to return to Kew now!"

"Ok boss, but why does your contact want some ancient crap?"

"It doesn't concern you."

-x-x-x-

Fox was resting on an old dirty mattress in the Protectors Head Quarters. He thought back to last night, how he ripped his way through the unknown number of Hunters at the slave compound. It reminded him of the facility where he had been left to rot for a year, where he was beaten and tortured, and most importantly, where he had become this abomination he is now. He clenched his fist in anger he was gonna make sure every last one of those bastards suffered. They had destroyed his life, and he was going to destroy them.

But… something lingered at the back of his mind, what would he do if he did destroy Ghost Lagoon? He thought of his friends, it hurt to think about each about them, but the pain was unbearable when he thought of Krystal. How could he tell her that he had been alive for a year, and that he was a monster? She wouldn't understand.

"How could you love a monster?" he sighed sadly to himself.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up; he needed some fresh air to clear his mind. As he walked out of the base and sat under the sunlight, what he didn't know was that his other self was listening to his depression session, Savage watched from his spot on top of a nearby roof top, he closed both eyes for a moment before reopening his right eye to look down at Fox, he had a disgusted look on his face.

 _"_ _Tsk, wHy wOUld yOu Ever THiNk like tHaT yoU wEAK BaSTard."_ Savage said to himself, he then look up to see the setting sun, _"YoU MAy ThINk YoUrSeLF aS a MoNstEr bUt iT'S tHE HEarT sHe nEEdS tO tRuLlY seE."_ Then he had a demonic grin on his face _"But iT DoeSn'T mATter To mE, sOMeThINg lIKe hAVe nO nEEd Or uSe fOr lOvE. As lONg aS I'M kILlIng tHaT's All I nEeD."_

-x-x-x-

Night finally came, after what seemed like a lifetime for Fox, the entire HQ was busy as everyone was making vital last minute checks to their gear. It had been like this all day, with people trying to get whatever equipment they had into good enough conditions. The same could be said for all the other units stationed around the planet. The Death Bringers had spent nearly the entire day attacking other gangs. The Protectors had been fortunate to not be caught in these attacks, and even greater still, since the Death Bringers had been made many successful attacks; they had starched their forces too much to cover their newly acquired turf. Becky had a meeting with her available 'lieutenants' and Fox to discuss the battle plan.

Since the Death Bringers were already spread out too far out, the plan is for the other garrisons to focus on attacking and crippling them, while the main force focused on Nova-tower with the support of Project 'Metal'. Fox/Savage is tasked with getting to Nova while the others were responsible for eliminating any and every Death Bringers.

"So, are we all clear?" asked Becky.

Everyone nodded, knowing the risks that if they lost; everything they had worked for would have been for nothing.

"Good, now get suited up," she barked, "we're leaving now."

-x-x-x-

Nova sat in his office in Nova-Corp Tower, constantly taping against his desk. His eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep, fearing that Fox would kill him if he slept. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to put up with this for much longer, tomorrow morning; Captain Vander would be coming to collect him and the artifact he had recovered.

"Not long to wait now," he whispered to himself, "Not long till I leave this planet and McCloud behind."

Though McCloud was still out there, his thugs had been very successful in dealing with the other rival gangs, the Hunters have been wiped out and the Crimson Skulls were on the run. The other gangs were falling to his 'army'; with the number of dead rivals constantly rising. However, the vigilante group, the Protectors, had not been seen for a while. He thought that Fox have aided them, but no sign of him reported, they must have been destroyed. Eventually, Nova stopped tapping his desk and pressed a button on the intercom.

"Reaper! Have all units in the business district return to my tower, NOW!"

"But, boss…"

"Do as I say NOW!"

Even though it was his last night here, there was still a chance Fox will show up and attack, and he wasn't about to gamble on the odds of that happening.

-x-x-x-

Fox sat in the front passenger seat beside Black-wing, who was driving one of the fifteen trucks accompanied by nine armoured jeeps through Kew's (only) business district. Unlike most area on Kew, which were abandoned ruins, the business district was a far better place; the towering skyscraper were made from metal which reflected the silvery light from the lamp post that illuminated the roads. Despite them being in the Death Bringers territory, they had yet to encounter a single Death Bringer.

"No sign of any Death Bringer's," Black-wing pointed out.

"Oh really? I didn't notice," replied a sarcastic Fox.

Before Black-wing could say anything in response, the Commander's voice could be heard from the communicator.

"We're nearing the target location, go ahead and clear the way for the rest of us."

"Got it."

They drove on while the rest of the convoy waited for them. A head of them was a large tower that was roughly forty to fifty stories high. The building was rounded at the front and back, neon lights wrote out the Nova-Corp vertically along the front of the tower. There was also a large plaza that stood before the main entrance.

"Knock-knock, you bastards," said Black-wing.

He pressed his foot down on the accelerator and drove the truck down a ramp that went underneath the plaza. The truck smashed through the large security door that protected the parking garage, parked inside were a total of seven Death Bringers trucks surrounded by crates of different sizes and at least ten shocked Death Bringers.

Fox kicked the trucks door off and stepped out, XK-47 in hand. Without bothering to aim, he pulled the trigger, sending a barrage of red lasers flying towards Nova's thugs. Two were caught in the lightshow as the rest took cover. With their enemy pinned, Vi and fourteen Protectors spilled out from the back of the truck and joined Fox. Black-wing disembarked from the truck and took cover behind a crate and readied his rifle.

The Death Bringers returned fire in attempt to eliminate their attackers, but they were outmanned and out gunned. Fox stopped firing, his body slowly turning dark grey and his eyes changing to red with purple pupils, and he charged directly at them. With his hands in claw form, Savage ripped apart the nearest thug's ribcage completely out through the layers of armour. Panic set into the remaining Death Bringers, a few froze in fear, making them easy targets for the Protectors. Soon, all but two Death Bringers had been slaughtered by Savage and the Protectors. The remaining thugs fled deeper into the tower. With the garage secure, it was time to press the attack. Black-wing activated his com-system to inform the Commander.

"Commander, this is Black-wing, the garage is secure."

"Excellent, we'll begin our attack and back you up," came the Commander's reply, "Have one of you men intercept their communications, Nova's no doubt heard our entrance and will be looking for a way out."

-x-x-x-

The distant sound of gun fire alerted the terrified swine, hiding in his office high up his tower, his fortress. Nova reached out for the intercom on his desk with a trembling finger.

"W…WHA…T'S GO…ING ON?" yelled the panic stricken pig.

He heard a reply coming from one of his thugs, laser fire roaring in the background.

"One gang attacked the garage… (gunfire)…not too many… (gunfire)…should be able to…OH MY FUCKING GOD…KILL THAT FREAK KILL…AHH!"

The voice at the other side of the com went silent, only the sound of lasers could be heard. Nova continued to quiver; Fox McCloud had finally come for him. It was too much for him to take, he activated the intercom.

"Reaper! Contact my shuttle; tell it to collect me IMMEDIATELY!" Nova roared.

"On it boss."

-x-x-x-

In the garage, reinforcements were pouring in from the Protectors trucks. Sam, a black bat, had attached a communicator to the intercom and was shifting through the communications, looking for Nova. The communicator blurted out the different messages it picked up, "Enemies in gar…Target spot…Contact my shuttle, tell it to collect me IMMEDIATELY!"

The bat's eyes nearly popped out at the last message.

"Sir," Sam calling Black-wing over, "I've intercepted a message from Nova."

"What is it?"

-x-x-x-

Savage was fighting the Death Bringers in the main entrance alongside the Protectors. The main entrance consisted a white floor with metallic grey walls. Bright white lights decorated the interior, illuminating everywhere. Large glass doors leads out the plaza, occupied by Protectors jeeps, and were surrounded by large shattered windows; in front the door was a large reception desk with Nova-Corp written on the front. The edge of each floor ran up from the ground up, with each floor in the shape of an arc. Behind that were a set of steps where stood a large twenty story high golden statue of a thin, muscular, fine looking swine. In Savages eyes, Fox thought it was the biggest exaggeration of someone ever.

The Protectors had stormed the entrance from the right, and now are pinned down from the Death Bringers firing from the higher floors. Savage charged across the ground floor with Vi as support, ripping and tearing as many Death Bringers that got in the way, leaving piles of severed limbs and organ at his wake. Nut no matter how many he killed, there was always more to replace, much to his pleasure. But the fire from the upper level were becoming a nuisance, Savage had to return to the corridor the Protectors captured.

"Savage, come in," it Black-wing on his communicator.

"What is it?" Savage asked, failing to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Nova's planning to escape; you need to get to the bastard fast. We'll try to deal with the shuttle, you get to him."

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT MORON?!"

There was silence for a few minutes before he heard anything, this time it was Renegade.

"Savage, listen up," began Renegade, "Behind Nova's exaggerated statue, are elevators that will go straight to the top, where his office is."

Savage and Vi (who is following him because he is her master) walked out to the edge of the corridor and looked behind the statue; sure enough they could see part of an elevator hiding behind the statue. A near miss from a sniper gave them the signal to run for it, Savage jumped up the steps and hopped over the base of the statue, his claws leaving deep scratches in the statues left leg, with Vi right behind him.

He smashed the glass elevator doors to pieces and pressed button 45 the highest there was. The elevator jolted before it slowly climbing the building, Savage looked down at the battle that raged below. Suddenly, everything went dark and the elevator stopped with a jolt, half way below the fourth floor. He growled, the power has been cut and their only on the fourth floor. He fired a single shot at the glass door, and they clambered out through the passage.

"Look over there!" yelled a voice.

Savage looked around to see that they were surrounded by Death Bringers who been taking shots at the Protectors. Many had already seen the pair and aimed their weapons at them. Savage leaped towards the nearest brute, his foot making contact with the thugs face, sending him backwards and falling over the railing. He ignored the screams and unleashed his claws against the Death Bringers with Vi providing cover fire.

Blood splattered as Savage ripped apart the Death Bringers one by one, limbs flew and organs littered the floor. Lasers pelted Savage through his armour, which absorbed much of the damage, Vi was also pelted with lasers but it didn't seem to penetrate her armour. Without thinking, he charged at a Death Bringer and stabbed him in the abdomen and tore his claw up, separating his head from his body. The other Death Bringers froze in horror. They stared in horror at the severed head of their comrade, impaled on the claw like finger of what they thought was Fox McCloud, blood dripping from his destroyed mouth. Savage stared at them with his demon eyes and smile; rage was flowing through their body with each heartbeat. Suddenly, he grabbed the nearest Death Bringer by the neck and chucked him over the railing. Half of the Death Bringers opened fire on Savage but were killed by Vi who return fire, while the others vanished down the corridor, not wanting to be his next victim.

Savage looked down at the ground floor; all the Death Bringers had fled and the Protectors were slowly taking the floors. A team of Protectors, led by Black-wing arrived on his floor and joined up with him. He noticed a few of the Protectors were wearing some kind of exo-suit with machine guns attached on the left and a laser rifle on the right. Their torsos were covered with metal armour and the head was covered with a grey helmet with a blue visor covering their eyes. The design reminded him of Vi's battle armour.

"Guess you're taking the long way," Black-wing said with a hint of humor, Savage just growled in response.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF?"

"I know it's a shit task, but we need you to get rid of Nova, and you'll get payback," exclaimed Black-wing, knowing it was what Fox and Savage wanted the most. "Stairwell's back there, take some men with you."

Savage, Vi and ten Protectors made their way to the stairwell and started to climb.

-x-x-x-

Nova was anxiously pacing in his office; he could have sworn that the sound of gunfire had gotten louder. Even with ten well-armed and well experienced body-guards, there was no safety; his guards could deal with any gang member without difficulty, but… McCloud is different, he is a trained mercenary, and now a blood thirsty mutant, capable of laying waste to an entire military base in a fit of rage and that is one half of him.

The door to his office whooshed open; his guards quickly entered their battle positions, only to stand down realizing it was Reaper.

"Boss, your shuttle is nearly here," said Reaper, his voice tense, "We better get you moving."

"Then FUCKING MOVE IT!" Nova yelled, finally, he could leave this place and McCloud behind.

Reaper was the first out, followed by four guards, then Nova, with the remaining six bringing up the rear.

-x-x-x-

Outside, Leah and Vince were commanding the jeeps and what they called 'Mobile Workers' out in the plaza, engaging the Death Bringers that were firing from the towers windows. The mobile workers were modified construction unit's replacing their crane arms with Gatling guns on both sides and their lower half looks similar to tank tracks but there were two tracks on each side. They were eliminating and distracting as many Death Bringers as possible, making it easier for the Protectors to take floors. However, the higher the Protectors made it, the less heavy support was needed.

Leah sat in the passenger of the center most jeep in the plaza, while Vince was just outside the jeep; they were analyzing the building for any incoming fire. Beside her was a dark green newt as the driver and in the back was a pale green turtle as the gunner and a golden lupine with a radio.

"Ma'am," called a voice, Leah spun her head around to see the lupine in the back seat.

"What is it?" she asked sternly, hoping he wasn't wasting her time.

"Commander says they've intercepted transmission from the tower and a shuttle. It's on its way here to get Nova to safety and is nearby here; she wants us to get rid of it before it picks up Nova."

Leah instantly jumped out of the jeep and made her way to the back. She opened the storage compartment and pulled out a rocket launcher that been stolen from the Death Bringers, but there was only one rocket. The rocket launcher was a long tube and a trigger in the middle, with a screen and handle sticking out on the left.

"OK, only one shot and have to eliminate a vital target, so no pressure," she said sarcastically, chuckling at her little joke.

Everyone scanned the dark skies, looking for any sign of the shuttle. With the sky only having a few faint stars shinning, the sound of gunfire and the fact the tower is 45 stories tall, it would not be an easy task. Fortunately, the screen on Leah rocket launcher was able to give a slightly clearer view. After about a minute or two, a bright light could be seen slowly moving towards the tower. Leah focused her launcher in its direction and looked at the screen. She could see the faint outline of a shuttle; it was three times the size of a fighter, with a pointed bridge, that was attached to the body by a rounded neck, two wings were on each side of the body, giving the wings an X formation.

"That's got to be it," Leah said as she activated the launchers lock on system.

Leah steadied her breathing; she only had one shot and needed to make it count. She pulled the trigger, and the rocket shot off like a flare, leaving an orange trail in its wake.

-x-x-x-

The door to the roof burst open, allowing Nova and his body guards to pour onto it. The roof itself was a few air vents dotted around and a spire that stuck up the middle. Approaching the roof was Nova's shuttle, the pilot taking care to land without killing their boss. The shuttle continued to slowly creep forward. Nova matched with anticipation and a huge grin plastered on his face, only a few moments away from safety.

Suddenly, the rear of the ship of the shuttle exploded in a bright orange inferno. The blast sent it spinning as it crashed onto the roof, two guards were crushed by the shuttle as it made contact with the roof. Nova and his goons ran back towards entrance, the burning wreck jumped and rolled in their direction. Another thug was caught and flattened by it.

Soon, the wreck stopped rolling as the last of the guards fled. Nova is now in a state of panic, his only hope of escape is destroyed and now he is trapped. He and his guards retreated back to his office and waited. All he could do was hope, hope that McCloud would never reach him that someone would be skilled or lucky enough to kill him, or if he did make it, McCloud would be too tired or sloppy to defeat his guards.

"Reaper!" Nova yelled, "Contact all units, and tell them to report to the Tower, on the double NOW!"

-x-x-x-

Savage gunned down another Death Bringer on the stairwell. The team of Protectors and Vi had fought their way to the 39th floor, it had been exhausting exercise for the non-robotic, and the counter attacks by the Death Bringers made it more challenging. But they had been able to push their way up this far and now were so close. Death Bringers were firing from the corridor that leads to the 39th floor and the floor above in the stairwell. Savage and most of the Protectors were trying to hold them off.

"You three! Come with me!" Savage commanded, as he pointed at three Protectors, a black and white cat, a dark brown dog and a red parrot.

He led them up the staircase to the next floor, finishing off the two Death Bringers that stood there. The bird and the cat dashed past Savage to deal with enemy reinforcement, followed quickly by the dog. Suddenly, there was a bright light and a loud bang, sending Savage back down the stairwell to the 39th floor. Slowly he tried to pull up, his vision was blurry and his ears were ringing. He felt someone help him stand. His vision began to clear and his hearing also return, every inch of his body was in pain. He could see blood dripping from his body, forming pools on the ground below. The pain began to numb, mostly likely due to his increased healing rate.

Soon, he had enough strength to stand by himself. He looked up at the stairwell; the top had collapse, blocking their progress. He stared at the cat's arm that was sticking out from underneath the rubble. It had been a trap, no wonder there had only been two Death Bringers defending it. The bird had blood splattered all over his body and shrapnel were imbedded in his body. The dog was also covered in blood and though alive, was in a critical condition. Angry, Savage activated his com, hopping there was another way to reach Nova.

"Renegade, come in." Savage hissed.

"McCloud, good news, Leah shot down Nova's shuttle," Renegade reply, failing to pick up the anger in Savage's voice.

"That's not gonna help," he yelled, "The bastards just blew up part of the stairwell, is there another way?"

"There is," Renegade replied, "But it's on the other side, you're going in for a rough fight."

Savage didn't reply, he picked up his gun and charged down the corridor, shoot any Death Bringers in sight or stabbing them with his claws at close range. He led the charge along the floors balcony, lasers fired from all directions, from the floors below and above them. The Protectors fought till they were half way across the balcony. Enemy fire coming in from all directions, but the Protectors continued to fight against the odds.

Suddenly, there was an explosion on the balcony, followed by several more, destroying the barrier at the edge. The Protectors lost their footing and fell to the floor. Savage looked around; above he could see Death Bringers with rocket launchers, all of them were firing at their location. He noticed that the balcony part they were on was beginning to break; they were intending to destroy the balcony.

"MOVE!" Savage roared as he staggered to his feet, all of the Protectors scrambled to their feet and began to run back the way they came.

Unfortunately, the Death Bringers fired their rockets, most made contact with the balcony. The Protector fell to their feet as the section began to bend downwards, Savage, Vi along with most of the Protectors began sliding off the edge of the balcony. Savage tried to use his claws to tear into the floor to hold him place. However, the claws were tearing through the metal until he slid off.

He reached out to try wedge his claws into the wall, then he slammed his feet into the floor keeping him place, he turned his head to see the remainder of his group were about to fall off the balcony. He quickly turns to Vi, who was trying to stand up.

"Vi!" he yelled "I need you to grab them," gesturing to the Protectors that were about to fall, "and get them to the floor below."

"But what about you Master?" she asked.

"I'll move on ahead, once you get them to safety help the other on lower levels, then eliminate any Death Bringers in the other levels with them, is that understood?"

"Understood, Master."

With that said she turns to face the Protectors and slid to their direction. She slid past them and fell off the balcony, before she past one floor she straighten her body, hatches on her back and the sole of her feet open revealing miniature thrusters. The thrusters activated allowing her to float back up to the balcony. She activated her lock-on system in her helmet and targeted the Protectors, she raised her arms with her fingers outstretched at them. Then then small hooks attached to a wire cord shot out and attached themselves to the Protectors as the fell off the balcony. She descended down to the floor below their former position and flew in with the Protectors with minor injuries.

"Master has ordered us to assist our forces below. We must hurry." Vi said as she turns to them. They nodded without a second thought and followed her down the undamaged stairwell.

-x-x-x-

With Savage he slowly claimed his way back up, and over the barrier but he was too tired from everything else he did before.

"There's one left!" roared a voice.  
Savage spun his head to the right to see a team Death Bringers aiming their weapons at him. They open fire at him. Though he the bullets and lasers didn't bother him much, he was just too tired to fight back.

"Hey Fox," he said to Fox in his head.

'What is it?' Fox replied, as he floated out of his place in their mind and Savage slowly entered their mind.

"I'm leTTinG YoU HAve somE fUn, wHIle I tAke a BreAThEr, YOu Don'T MInd dO Ya?"

"You sure?"

"YeAh, I'm sURe bEsIDes reMEMber whAt I tOlD yOu bACk iN The tRUCk…" he said as he switched places with Fox.

-Flashback-

Earlier, inside the truck was still driving towards the tower. Fox took a short nap. Inside his head, he was standing in a room that looked like his room on the great Fox. Everything was how he remembered it. The silver grey floor, walls and ceiling, his bed with neatly made, his dresser everything looked like he hadn't left at all. He then sees Savage siting on a grey chair in front of desk.

" _HeY Fox_." He said

'What is Savage, what do you want?' Fox replied a bit annoyed.

 _"I wANt tO bE in tHe BAttLe FiRSt."_

"Okay…why?"

 _"I jUSt lIKe tO sENsAtioN oN tHE iT wON't eFFect yOu tHAt mUch. "_ Fox replied 'What the Fuck are you talking about you lunatic?"

 _"_ _YoU sEe Fox, wE ARe tWO SePeraTe pEoPLe BuT We SHarE thE samE bOdY, correct?"_ Fox nodded to that statement, _"WhiCH mEAns wE doN'T shARe ThE lIFe-foRCe To tHe bodY."_

'What the fuck? You lost me.' Fox replied to his other half, with a confused look. 'Don't just tell random crap.' Savage chuckled.

 _"YoU seE Fox, lEt'S sAy YoU weRE FiGHtiNg a bAttLe fOr lONg perIOd oF tIMe ANd yoU becOmE tiREd aND rAn oUt Of eNeRGy, thEn I tOOk oVEr. As I tAKe oVer I wOn'T FEel TirEd beCAuSe I waS rEStiNg aNd rEAdy FoR aCTion. ThIs aLSo aPPlys tO yOu wHEn I swITCh tO yOu WheN I'm tIreD."_

'I see, so you want to go first so I can reserve my energy to get Nova while you go on your murdering spree.'

 _"YeAh…rIGht, lET's gO WiTh THat."_ He said with a demonic smile.

'Fine but what about injuries?'

 _"HeCK sHOUld I kNOw, MayBE oUR bODy gEt'S hEAleD aSlONg aS wE dON't lOSe aNy LimBs."_ He answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

-Flashbacks end-

The Death Bringers stopped firing to check if McCloud was still alive. Suddenly, Savaged let out a mighty roar, a deep roar that was inhuman, like a giant terrifying monster from a nightmare, as he roared his body was changing colour from dark grey to brown and white and his turned back to normal except his pupils were red. The roar echoed throughout the building, drowning out the sounds of battle. When Fox finished, an uneasy silence lingered, leaving everyone to wonder.

The team of Death Bringers stared at Fox, fear and horror written all over their faces. The glowing dark red eyes alone were terrifying to them, what was this thing they confronted? It became too much for one Death Bringer, he yelled and fired a barrage of lasers in Fox's direction, restoring the sound of gunfire to the battle. Fox charged through the line of fire, ignoring the pain the pain the lasers caused as it hit his body. When he was in striking distance, he swung his claws into the center of two Death Bringers heads. With his claws buried in their skulls, with a strong push, Fox ripped the upper half of the Death Bringers heads, causing parts of their brains to spill on the floor.

The other six were now terrified; two fled the scene while the rest fired in a blind panic, hoping to overpower Fox. However, Fox dashed to another Death Bringer, stabbed him in the abdominal, and ripped away his chest, exposing the broken rib cage and spilling the organs everywhere. He then swung his right claw into the jaw of another, and ripped it off in one pull. Blood spewed everywhere from the victims mouth, like a crimson fountain. The victim screamed in pain, before Fox stabbed him in the neck, causing more blood to squirt out and on to Fox.

The two remaining Death Bringers had finally cracked and tried to flee. Fox grabbed one by the collar and sent him flying over the barrier, listening to his screams as he fell. As for the last one, he just jumped onto his back and ripped his spine out his back of his neck. With his team out of harm's way, Fox stared at the back of Nova's, ignoring the pain of claws turning back to their normal forms. Suddenly, as if it was instinct Fox launched himself onto the statues back and began to climb. When he reached the head, he launched himself back into the center, a few floors higher than before and the Death Bringer into the balcony. He continued to jump from balcony to balcony, skipping several floors with each jump, until finally; he was at the 45th floor, which was guarded by twenty Death Bringers. Switching to his claws, Fox began to brutally eviscerate every single one, from slicing limbs to ripping out internal organs apart. With the last one drowning I his own blood, Fox walked down the corridor, that lead to the C.E.O's office, where no doubt Nova would be hiding.

"Finally," Fox said in a deep gruff voice, "tonight, you die."

-x-x-x-

Outside, in the plaza, Leah and Vince have ordered some of the heavy equipment and Mobile Workers to be moved to the entrance. The Death Bringers in the tower had been defeated and were hiding from Protectors Search teams. The Commander wanted the entrance to be secure and had the garage sealed off, in case any reinforcements were on their way to kill them and rescue their boss.

As another mounted Gatling laser was being set up, Leah and Vince could hear the sound of approaching engines. She looked at Vince thinking it was more Mobile workers coming, but he shocked his head. Other Protectors began to stop what they were doing and readied their weapons. Suddenly, driving down the front of the plaza was a large number of armoured jeeps and trucks, all of them bearing the marks of the Death Bringers.

"DEATH BRINGERS!" Leah screamed, "OPEN FIRE!"

All gunners let lose a barrage of lasers from their guns mounted onto jeeps, while the infantry dashed to cover before firing. The Death Bringers responded with their own mounted guns and deployed every gang member they had within the trucks. The sheer number of Death Bringers terrified the Protectors; Leah watched as her men killed a Death Bringer, only to be replaced by another, while they killed one of her men, they couldn't be replaced. She looked at Vince, who looked back at her and nodded.

"Fall Back!" Leah commanded, thinking it would be better if they had better protection to fight with.

All of the Protectors began to fall back towards the tower's entrance, while the gunners, Mobile Workers and those secure by the entrance lay down suppressive cover fire to cover their allies.

-x-x-x-

Nova stood behind his desk; he had never been this terrified in his life. First, he heard a monstrous roar, and only seconds the office he heard gunfire just on the other side of his office door, before all was quiet again. His guards and lieutenant had taken up defensive stances around the office, with their guns aimed at the door. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed throughout the office as a large dent appeared in the office door. Nova drew his own pistol and aimed at the door; the other guards focused their aim. Suddenly, the door began to push apart, the ends being pushed into the holders revealing the one person Nova never wanted to see…Fox McCloud.

"SHOOT HIM!" Nova roared, fear gripping his mind.

Fox slit the nearest guard's throat with his claws, and ripped off a head of another. The remaining guards and Nova began firing at Fox. Lasers flashed and zipped towards Fox, Piercing his armour and burning his flesh. Fox growled and continued his rampage against his targets feeble bodyguards, until only Reaper and Nova were left alive. Reaper fired against Fox, not wanting to end up like all those who already fallen to Fox's vicious blood thirst. Fox stood there taking every shot with no effort of avoiding them; he was waiting for the inevitable to happen, his claws returned back to normal form.

Soon, Reapers gun stopped spewing lasers and panic filled his eyes, his guns energy cell has burnt out its remaining power, leaving him defenseless. Quickly, Reaper began to search for another cell. Fox saw his moment; he sprinted at Reaper and punched him in the chest. His right arm shot through the panther's chest, in his hand was his heart. Blood covered his arm and poured from the hole. Fox then grabbed the panther's head with his free gripping tightly on the panther's head, he swiftly removed his arm, with the heart still in his grasp, and he then threw the heart in front of Nova. He then grab the other half of the panther's head with his bloodied hand, his thumbs pressed over Reapers eyes, he increase the pressure until his thumbs were inside Reaper's head and then with his might, he slowly ripped Reaper in half from his head to his waist, he then let go allowing the body to drop to the floor. He shifted his gaze to Nova, fear, terror and horror plastered his face. Slowly, he stepped on Reapers corps, as he walked towards Nova, who backed away from his enemy, he stepped on Reaper's heart that he discarded earlier.

Nova's back was pressed against the window of his office, his pistol shaking in his hand as he tried to aim at the vulpine. Fox grinned evilly at Nova's fail attempt at bravery, his red eyes were sending signals that his life was about to come to an end. If Nova thought that he was going to get a quick death, he thought wrong. Fox walked around his desk, Nova quivered with each step he took.

Nova pulled the trigger on his pistol, the laser missing the vulpine completely. He fired again and missed. Fox only a couple of feet away, and getting closer. He was about to fire when suddenly, Fox held the swine's right wrist in a death grip, crushing the bones inside. Nova shut his eyes and wailed in pain as he dropped his pistol. Fox closed his right hand into a fist and punched the crime lord in the face, striking Nova's left eye. The shear strength of the fist as it made contact sent the swine to the ground, his left eye swollen and bruised. The vulpine let go Nova's wrist, grabbed his neck and hauled him up, only to punch him in the right side of his face and the swine went down again. Fox continued to drag Nova up punch him down repeatedly, with each fist like a hammer to the face. He hauled Nova up again, his eyes were heavily bruised and swollen, and blood was trickling from his nose and mouth. The vulpine was about to strike again.

"W…wait," Nova spluttered, "No more."

Fox stared at the infamous crime lord, begging for mercy, how good it felt.

"I'll (cough) I'll tell you…everything about…Ghost Lagoon," he pleaded, "Just don't… kill me."

Fox was admittedly intrigued by such a proposal.

"Alright then," Fox said in a deep threatening voice, "What is Ghost Lagoon? And what did you do to me?"

"Ghost Lagoon is a secret military unit in the Venomian Military…it is led by the founders, each one responsible or a (cough) different field."

"Who are the Founders?" asked Fox, unknowingly loosening his grip around the swine's throat, something Nova noticed, and he slowly moved his hand behind his back. What he did know was someone else noticed his action.

"We lead Ghost Lagoon in hopes to carry out the plan, something you were apart."

"That doesn't answer my question completely, where are your other three Founders?"

"Three? Ghost Lagoon is far too complex to be led by four," uttered a surprise Nova, "Ten. Ten Founders lead Ghost Lagoon to complete its plan."

"Then you're gonna tell me who the other Founders are? What is this plan of yours? And how I fit into it?" he yelled completely loosening his grip.

"I could tell, but it wouldn't help you," the pig said smugly, Fox was confused, "You won't be alive long enough."

And with that, Nova kicked the vulpine in the stomach and drew a taser gun from his back. The swine fired a single bolt of electricity at the vulpine. Fox roared in pain as the electricity fired through his system, it felt like he was back at the facility, during those horrible experiments. His insides twisted again as he fought the pain of the taser. Nova had a smug look on his face as he watched Fox squirmed in pain, he continued to fire his taser at the vulpine.

In Fox's mind he and Savage were both screaming in pain. 'Can't let this pain stop me!' Fox said weakly. _"Can'T sTOp hERe!"_ Savage said weakly as well. **"WE WON'T LET ANYONE STOP US FROM HAVING OUR REVENGE!"**

Suddenly, Fox let out a very loud and demonic roar as he slowly stood up, as he stood up his body was soon surrounded by dark aura, then strange marking started to forge over Fox's arms, neck and an unknown symbol formed under Fox's right eye. Nova out of fear continued firing his taser but now it didn't seemed to work as Fox slowly walked closer to the swine, then Fox grabbed the taser gun by the barrel with his left hand ,crushed it and threw it away from the pig's hand. Then Fox grabbed Nova's neck with his right hand and lifted him off the ground.

 **"** **You made a big mistake fool, if you think that would bring us down."** Fox said; with his voice now mix between his voice and Savage but now darker and deeper. He then used his free hand and grabbed Nova's left hand's thumb and ripped off. Nova yelled out in pain but it didn't stop there as Fox continued to up to Nova's index finger and it continued until Nova's left hand was down to hi pinkie. " **"Tell us Nova, does it hurt?"** Please no more, please don't hurt me anymore." Nova pleaded, Fox backed up a bit from the window, Nova still in his grasp. **"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, as you will be going TO HELL!"** without another word he then threw Nova out of the window, shattering the window to bits and the swine screaming to his death.

Nova went flying through the window, the glass shattered as he fell to his death. Fox just stood directly in front of the smashed window, while savage just whistle. He could see lasers and flames from the Plaza as the Protectors fought against Death Bringer reinforcements.

"This the Commander," came a message from his com-link, "All Protectors in Nova-Corp Tower return to the main reception to reinforce defenses against the Death Bringer assault."

Fox switched off his com, and looked out the shattered window. He was going to aid his allies, and he would get there fast. **"Well might as well see the worthless excuse of a life form reach the bottom with our own eyes."** He said as he took one stepped back before leaping out of the window, diving straight down to the plaza.

-x-x-x-

At the main entrance to the tower, the Protectors were struggling to defend against the Death Bringer assault. They had taken the rower, but were now trapped. The Death Bringers were determined to rescue their boss and take back their main hideout. The Commander, joined by Black-wing, Renegade, Vince, VI and Leah fired at any Death Bringer in their sights, but no matter how many they killed, there was always more.

Suddenly, they noticed something falling into the middle of the plaza. A quick glance, it looked like the body of a pig before it splattered onto the ground. Followed, by something else, however when it made contact, there was a thunderous roar from its impact with the ground. Smoke covered the area and there were dying screams of Death Bringers, ringing in the air. Everyone stopped firing to see what happen. The smoke began to slowly fade away, to reveal a shocking sight. In the middle of the plaza was an enormous crater, so deep that it looked like it had collapsed into the garage. And crouched in the middle, surrounded by the dead bodies of both sides, was an orange vulpine with strange marking on his arms and neck, but to the Death Bringers it was Death itself.

Fox slowly stood up, much to the amazement to the Protectors, and the horror of the Death Bringers. He suddenly leapt from the crater and began slicing and ripping apart the Death Bringers, taking whatever fire power they sent his way, it would not stop him. The Protectors in the tower broke and joined him in the plaza, as he led the charge against the Death Bringers. Limbs were sent flying, vehicles were destroyed and bodies dropped as Fox and the Protectors fought against the once great Death Bringer Crime Syndicate. The remaining Death Bringers began to flee, either by vehicle or by foot, anyway to get away from their destroyers. Soon, all the Death Bringer had fled or had been destroyed. Fox steadied his breathing and calmed himself down, the markings on his arms and neck slowly retracted back and his eye turned back to normal, as tonight; he had done what he came to Kew to do. Nova is dead and he is a step closer to getting his revenge on Ghost Lagoon.

-x-x-x-

Deep in space, on a warship, cargo bay.

"Man this is so boring," said a voice.

"Quit your complaining." Said another.

"But, it's true. Why did command ever want 'them' to be transported?"

"I don't know. Now shut up."

Inside the cage not too far away from them was a humanoid Japanese rhinoceros beetle with his horn mostly broken off, wearing an advanced exoskeleton suit that covered most of his body except his head. His eyes were closed. His legs were cross together, he seem to be meditating. Inside the same cage was a much smaller figure, roughly the size of a child, her body had more of a humanoid shape but it was all black except for the rags she has for cloths and the grey inhibitor collar on her neck. Suddenly he opens his eyes, they were glowing light blue, and he slowly turns his head towards the window above the wall.

"Hmm…it seems something interesting is coming." He said as he went back to meditating.

* * *

 **Me: Alright everyone, with everything that has been going on, mostly because of certain red spandex marvel superhero who for some reason keeps coming here to borrow stuff from us every freaking three day, every week for the past ix months has gotten on everyone's nerves.**

 ***Deadpool walking out the room with the fridge* Deadpool: Oh I hope you don't mind me 'borrow' your fridge again do ya? No thanks.**

 **Me: *sigh* starting from today forward I hired a new security team to keep idiot like him out of here.**

 **Manjoume: Well hurry up already and tell u who they are?**

 **Me: Fine, everyone I would like to introduce you to the Red and Blue team.**

 ***Red and Blue team walks in* Sarge: Yes hello everyone, I am Sarge, leader of the red team, to my left *Points to the other red trooper* this is Private Simmons, Donut and ugh regrettably Grif and our robot helper Lopez.**

 **Grif: Fuck you Sarge.**

 **Church: Well let's just get this over with, my name is Church leader of the Blues, I also go by as Epsilon and Alpha as I'm actually a computer AI so yeah. Anyway beside are my teammates Tucker and Caboose.**

 **Doc: Hi I'm Doc, I'm just here because I was also hired with my pals.**

 **O'Malley: And we are also getting paid handsomely which will help fund any future plans I have to take over the universe hahaha.**

 **Fox: …Okay, great security crew D. R. Gx1 real professional we've got here.**

 **Me: Hey Fuck you Fox, they were cheap so I took what I can.**

 **Caboose: Yes hello, my name is Caboose and I like to say that this is a nice place you have and I also need to find the bathroom.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Updated)

**Caboose:…and that how I won the bests best friend games.**

 **Me: Um…Caboose?**

 **Caboose: Yes?**

 **Me: in that whole story not once you explained to me on how there are several holes in the wall, Grif's upper torso stuck in the ceiling, Simmons, Sarge and Tucker on the floor unconscious , the numerous numbers of dead corpses everywhere and everyone besides Doc, Donut, Lopez, Adam, Raiden and Vi have been sent to the hospital.**

 **Caboose: Oh that…Tucker did it.**

 **Me: *Sigh* Can someone else please tell me what happen, please?**

 **Raiden: It's best to leave things unanswered for now, D. R. Gx1-dono.**

 **Me: and I've only been gone for one whole %^ &*ing hour to get everybody hamburgers.**

 **Vi: That is still appreciated.**

 **Adam: So…on to the story?**

 ***Me nods***

 **Grif: SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Raiden and Stowaway**

The skies above Kew were bright orange as the morning sun slowly rolled in, and a large crowd had gathered around the still burning plaza on Nova-Corp Tower. Everyone was staring at the large numbers of heavily armed figures, searching through the burning vehicles and the dead bodies for equipment, completely ignoring the crowds. Some returned to the tower with equipment or a dead body in their arms, while the other's tossed every Death Bringers corpses into the enormous crater in the middle of the plaza. To the eyes of the crowd, it looked like another turf battle in the gang war had laid waste to much of Kew. However, there was also a sense of confusion, such as why this gang chose to ignore them than threaten them like the others.

Fox stood in Nova's office, in front of the smashed window were he sent the bastard fall to his death. He scanned the tops of the other skyscrapers, his mind lost in thought. Nova is dead, but there is still nine more Founders out there, and he doesn't have any idea for were to look. Perhaps he should had Savage search information from the pig's head, and then killed him.

Behind him were a few Protectors in the office discussing about things that didn't interest or concern him. One of them was busy trying to hack Nova's computer with Vi assistance for information about his criminal activities. While a few others were talking to Becky, discussing the status of other units on the planet and the state of the other gangs. Becky dismissed her men and made her way towards Fox; she intended to thank him of his actions, since all of this would have been impossible if it wasn't for him. Before she could get any closer, Fox spun around to greet her, as if sensing her approach, with a little help from his new traits.

"Thank you, Fox" she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Fox replied with a small smile.

"You've gone a great thing Fox, things will change for the better."

"So what will you do now?" he asked, curious as to how they would deal with the gangs.

"We did lost a lot of guys in this operation," her voice was full of sorrow, "and since we're the only form of law enforcement. I'll reorganize us into something proper, the Kew Security Force."

 _"ReaLLy, wOUld ThAt MeaN tHe yOU'Ve FiNAlly mOVing oUt oF tHOse AbaNdOn fACilIties."_ Said Savage as he materialized beside Fox, who rolled his eyes. Becky chuckled a bit.

"But in all seriousness, that would take a lot of work and we wish you the best of luck." Fox replied. Becky nodded.

"And what will you do?"

Fox and Savage didn't reply immediately, in all honesty they didn't have a clue. Fox turns to Savage, who nodded and then he turns to his cyborg companion, then back at Becky.

"I…no we will, finish off what we started," he replied, his voice struggling to hide the twisted hatred he felt.

Savage thought to himself, as he looked at Fox, _"Fox KnOwS tHat tHEre Is nO PoInT In DeLAyinG aNY FuRTher."_

"Well," Becky began, "If there's anything you need, we'll help."

"There is one thing you can do," he said in a serious tone, facing her, his face harden, "No-one else must know that me or my team were involved. If the Cornerian military come by and ask questions, believe me they will. Tell them that you won through careful planning, the skill of your guys, or you were just really lucky. Anything, but my team and I interventions must not reach their ears."

"That's a big request, I mean the things you, Savage and Vi have done are difficult to cover up, but since it was through you and your team we won. I think we'll be able to pull that off."

"Thanks," Fox replied, and gave her a small smile. Becky returned the smile and walked away.

 _"Oh bY THe wAY,"_ Savage said to Becky as she walked away, _"TelL Vince AnD Leah cONgrAts foR tHeIr tHEm lONg ENouGh, I cOUld lITerLy fEEl tHEir Love iN ThE aIR."_ She turns to look at Savage and nodded at him, then she continued to walk away.

Fox looked around the office; he stopped when he saw Sam, hacking into Nova's computer with Vi assisting him. Fox mentally slap his forehead; he has been so stupid, if Nova had any information about Ghost Lagoon, where better to look than his own personal computer.

The bat smiled to himself, while Vi just stared at the computers monitor, all of Nova's plans, sites and information was at their fingertips. Fox could clearly see the enormous grin, and moved towards the bat. Savage just watched before his disappeared.

"Greeting, Master." Vi said to Fox, bowing a bit to him.

"Greetings Vi, Sam. So what did you find?" he asked Vi and the Bat named Sam.

"Where do I begin" said the bat, struggling to contain his excitement, "Everything here! Piracy, drug smuggling, hideouts, the lot!"

 _"_ _FoR a KiD wITh BArelY aNy ChEsT hAIr, tHAt wAs IMPreSsIve._ _"_ Savage said to Fox telepathically.

Fox just rolled his eyes; though he was a bit impressed but his interests were on other matters. He scanned the files on the screen, looking or something that stood out, but nothing stood out. Suddenly, he caught the name of one file that was clear as day. The file was named 'Ghost'.

"Select that file," fox ordered, pointing at the screen, the bat complied and selected it.

A list of documents and folders appeared on the screen, Fox began to scan their titles, 'Status Reports', 'Progress Reports', and each one drove Fox to study its contents. As he scanned down the list, two files caught his eye, the first was 'Project Variant' and the other is 'Evacuation'. The bat selected the 'Evacuation' file to reveal the contents of the document.

 _Nova,_

 _General Stone inform me of your predicament; count yourself lucky that bastard McCloud hadn't killed you yet. Do yourself a favor and keep your head down. If McCloud can kill an entire unite of Ghost Lagoon soldiers, your thugs are not gonna last a second._

 _Soon, 'command' will send me on a patrol run for 'rebel forces', and then I will come to collect and take you back to GHQ. Make sure that the artifact is ready for transport, and nothing happens to it. I don't know how many or if any of those fucking things are still out there. Head to NC Docking Bay 002, I'll be there to collect you and the artifact in three days from now. Don't fuck this up, me and the rest of the Founders are counting on you._

 _Captain Vander._

A small smile crept on Fox's lips, now he had a new trail to follow and information about Ghost Lagoon.

"Sam, I need you to Download all of this into Vi," commanded Fox. The Bat plugged in a black cable that came out of Vi index finger into the system and downloaded everything within the Ghost file. After the download was finish he gestured Vi that they were leaving. After leaving the office and saying their goodbye's to the young bat, it was time to hunt his next target.

-x-x-x-

In a dark black metal corridor, illuminated by several white lights, was a black haired ape of a size a bit bigger and taller than average. Wearing a white officer's uniform and a cap with black trims, and black boots that echoed through the corridors with each step. At the end of the corridor, was a large metal door that opened for him. The door revealed the bridge of a warship, two rows of computers curved around the bridge with an isle in the middle, in front of a large chair. Crew members were sitting in front of the consoles or were walking around, while two soldiers stood by the door.

"CAPTAIN ON DECK!" someone yelled as the ape walked into the bridge, everyone froze and stood to attention.

"At ease" Captain Vander replied, as he sat down on his chair, a small keyboard and computer screen appeared from behind the chair on his right side.

"Captain, we are nearing Kew," said a crewmember, Captain Vander looked out the observation window. Ahead, was the grey planet with an infamous reputation.

"Maintain our position in orbit," Vander commanded, "ready a shuttle and a security team to head down and collect Nova."

"Yes, captain."

"And," Vander continued, "I would a report on our 'guests' as well. I want to make sure they are 'nice' and 'comfortable'."

"Very well, captain."

-x-x-x-

Fox and Vi were running through the filthy alleyways of Kew trying to avoid the eyes of the public, the scars on Fox's face that once made him unrecognizable had healed, even after the beaten he had taken last night, he was still recognizable if someone looked close enough.

They stopped at the end of the ally, ahead was the docking bay they were looking for. The stacks of containers, large warehouses and towering cranes clearly visible. After checking the streets, Fox sprinted towards the fenced and leaped over it as it was nothing, with Vi doing the same. Voices began floating towards Fox's ears, his ears perked, who was here?

Fox followed the voices through the maze of containers and buildings, with Vi close by, the voices got louder with each step they took. Fox poked his head around the corner of a container to see roughly thirty or more Death Bringers. Their armour was scorched, bashed, dented, cracked and broken. Blood and dirt covered their faces, and their high tech weapons had been heavily weathered.

It wasn't difficult to figure out what had happened, they were survivors from the Protectors Revolution of Kew battle. These guys were most likely the Death Bringers that fled when the fighting got intense, and regrouped here, either to flee or strike back. The survivors were currently locked in a heated argument, failing to notice the one person and his 'sidekick' that did most to bring them downfall. But before Fox could strike, a brown rat stood on top of a large reflective, metal crate. He raised his blaster in the air and fired, the noise of the gunshot silenced the crowd.

"Listen up, bitch's!" the rat yelled, "We are in this shit because the boss was too much of a fucking pussy, and now he's dead and we're paying for his cock up."

"And what are you gonna do, prick?" Roared someone from within the crowd, other began shouting in agreement.

"I'm gonna fix his mistakes," the rat replied, his eyes shining in victory. "The boss was supposed to meet his contact and give em this thing." He stamped the crate he was standing on. "So, we trade this for a vast amount of guns and armour, and then we take back this planet and show everyone what happens when you go against the Death Bringers."

The thugs roared with delight, while Fox sent glares at the power hungry rat, while Vi just remain silent. This pest wanted to rule the leftovers of Nova's criminal empire, and cause all sorts of chaos. Fox prepared to strike out of his hiding place, but Vi hold his arm preventing him, before he could order her to release him, suddenly; there was a roar of a ships engine overhead. Fox, Vi and the Death Bringers look at it as it landed in front of the thugs. Fox instantly recognized it as the shuttle was used by the Ghost Lagoon because it was similar to the shuttle that he used to escape. He looked at Vi and gestured a thankful expression.

The boarding ramp lowered with ten heavily armed soldiers marching down, followed by a dark brown lizard wearing a grey officer's uniform.

"What the fuck do you want?" the rat asked, clearly pissed off at the site of military figures.

"I am looking for your boss, Max Nova, and a container with a very important piece of cargo," replied the officer, giving the rat a look of disgust.

"Well, sadly the boss was killed in an attack on his hideout," the rat began with a false tone of sympathy, "That makes me in charge, and if you want this thing you gonna have to pay for it."

The lizard stared at the rat, while his didn't show it; his eyes revealed that he was outraged.

"Very well," he replied calmly, "What do you want?"

"Weapons! Lots and lots of weapons," replied the rat.

"Very well then, you can have these," said the Officer, drawing his pistol and shooting the rat in-between the eyes.

Before any of the other thugs could retaliate, the troopers began firing on them immediately after the lizard killed the rat. Several thugs returned fire as the rest broke and fled into the complex. Fox and Vi ducked a container as three thugs ran past them, completely missing them. Once the sounds of lasers fire died down, Fox checked around the corner to see Ghost Lagoon troops standing over piles of the Death Bringers.

"You two," the lizard pointed at two soldiers, "Load up the container and anything else that is valuable equipment. The rest of you split up and terminated those worms, after that we'll return to the warship."

The officer walked up the boarding ramp as four teams of two went off to track down the Death Bringers, leaving two troops to load the cargo. Fox weighed his options; they could kill everyone on the shuttle and fly back to the warship. However, it was possible that Ghost Lagoon had taken precautions because of his presence, so if they hijacked the shuttle, there might be something that could kill them. On the other hand, they could sneak inside the shuttle, hide and wait until they were on the ship. Then, hopefully the ship might return to Ghost Lagoon's HQ, allowing him to wipe out the founders and Ghost Lagoon within a single strike.

" _We sHOulD tAKe oPtiOn oNE,_ " Said Savage to Fox mentally. _"tHaT sOUnds LikE Fun."_

'No, we going with the second one," Fox replied "This way we can still board the ship without the risk of getting discovered or killed.'

" _FiNe, We'lL gO YoUr waY."_ Savage replied,

When the two soldiers disappeared into the shuttle with the mysterious crate, Fox signal Vi, and they made their move; they quickly dashed behind the ramp of the shuttle. Soon, the two soldiers returned and they quietly climbed onto the ramp and crept into the shuttle. Being similar to the ship they 'acquired', they made their way to the cargo bay undetected. The cargo bay was loaded with various crates of different sizes; they forced their way behind a large pile as the soldiers returned with another crate. All they could do was wait in their cramped positions, until the ship took off.

However, Fox noticed that Vi was being more quite than usual, he intend to ask but he shrug it off…for now.

-x-x-x-

A silver lupine wearing a bright red Cornerian Officer uniform, complete with gold trims along his selves, and gold straps across the front, with black boots and white gloves. He was walking through the corridors of the Command Centre. In his left hand, he held a large red folder, containing some very important documents. Officers and ranked personal stood out of his way to allow him to pass through the corridors without hindrance. He stopped in front of an office door, the writing on the door read out, General Peppy Hare. With a firm hand, he banged on the door, wanting the General to be fully aware of importance of the visit.

The door hissed as it open, allowing the lupine into the spotless office; in front of him was a large desk with a computer, sheet of paper and three framed photos on top. Two black leather chairs were in front of the desk and a large window was behind it, giving a clear view of the base and the city in the distance. Sitting at the desk was an old grey rabbit, wearing a red officer's uniform with gold trim.

"General," the lupine said with a salute.

"This better important Colonel Silvers," replied Peppy, annoyed with the fact that he was distracted from his work.

"See for yourself," replied Silver, placing the folder on the desk. Peppy took the folder and pulled out the documents.

Attached to the first page were several photos of figures both heavily armed and armoured. Some were of them in front of a battle damaged tower, while others were from battle torn streets, a few were of two sides, both equally equipped, fighting each other in public areas.

"What is this?" asked Peppy, his mind in complete shock.

"After that attack on Kew, I sent a small cell of Cornerian Intelligence Agents there to find out what was going on," Silver replied, "These photos show part of a vigilante uprising across the whole planet. They and have set up control at Nova-Crop Tower."

"Why were CI Agents doing there?" Peppy asked, surprised that he wasn't informed about this.

"I am the head of Cornerian Intelligence, and given that there had been a terrorist attack on Kew, I needed to investigate it."

"That doesn't explain why I wasn't informed."

"With all due respect sir, this attack could have been done by Venom Rebels and waiting for approval isn't really my style."

"Still…forget it, you youngsters these day always doing what you want," Peppy frown a bit as he reminded himself of Fox, "Anyway I need to meet these vigilantes."

"Sir, do you think that's wise?"

"An uprising just happened and I want answers. Now, if there isn't anything else…"

"Actually sir, there's two other things; first, is it true about a recruit was suspended for disobeying an officer's order and the second it's about that mercenary we hired as a flight instructor."

Peppy stared at Silver with wide eyes.

"To answer you first question is yes and the second is what about Krystal?"

"Well she failed another ten recruits, which makes nearly eighty seven pilots lost."

Peppy sighed and rubbed his eyelids with his index finger and thumb. He had this conversation with other officers before, Krystal had been hired to train more pilots for the military, but the problem was she had very high standards. A majority of her pilots had failed; some for very minor mistakes or struggling to perform difficult manoeuver. This forced Peppy to put some of her pilots with other instructors. Peppy knew why she was hard on the recruits, ever since Fox died, she had become cold, distant, and her training methods were far too difficult. However, the few pilots that did pass her training were like highly skilled aces, something which they needed plenty of.

"Sir, something needs to be done with her, she bullies the recruits and her attitude is a bit inappropriate." Silver said with a growl finishing his sentence.

"Listen, she knows not to bully recruits. I admit her training methods are a bit unorthodox, but the few that pass are extremely capable, even that one who was her best student. Now I don't want to have this argument again, understood?"

"Yes sir."

-x-x-x-

Fox and Vi waited in their uncomfortable hiding spot behind the crates, listen to the sound of the shuttles engines humming. The shuttle had only just taken off and Fox already bored, Vi wasn't talking to him and Savage went off to check out what they were up against, though hopefully it wouldn't be too long before they were on the warship.

Suddenly, the shuttle's engine began to quieten, the shuttle shook slightly, and then silence. The shuttle has finally docked with the warship. Fox and Vi waited for a few minutes; no doubt someone was on their way towards the cargo hold. And sure enough, a group of four men crew entered the cargo hold and surrounded the mysterious crate in the center. Fox was tempted to jump out of his hiding spot and start eviscerating everyone on sight.

However, he was stop when he felt his right arm being pulled down, he turns to see Vi restraining him. He was about to yell at her to let go, when suddenly two Ghost Lagoon soldiers were standing in front of them. Fox couldn't do anything with Vi holding him down and now Ghost Lagoon was gonna know he was here. But the two solders just stood there, doing nothing, absolutely nothing. Fox was confused as to why they didn't do anything, when he looked up he noticed that their eyes were the same as Savage.

"You sneaky son of a bitch." He said softly.

One of the soldiers closed his left eye and placed to his one finger on his lips. Fox and Vi hid inside one of the crates as the two soldiers that Savage took control of take them to the storage bay. As they were transported to the storage bay they were stop by two guards. After a few seconds, they continued on until they arrived.

Once they were at the storage bay, Fox and Vi got out the crates they hid in, Fox then killed the two soldiers and Savage materialized above the corpses. Fox scanned his surroundings as there were crates of different sizes and there was a cage in not too far from them. He noticed that the mystery crate was nowhere in sight. He then turns towards Savage.

"Why the fuck are we here?" Fox asked, his voice showed his anger towards the 'spirit'.

 _"Fox, rELaX mAn,"_ Savage said, trying to calm Fox down, _"I jUSt hApPEn tO hAvE fOunD a pAiR oF iNTerEsTiNg rEcrUiTs."_

"Explain now." Fox said, in a much calmer manner but his range could still be felt.

 _"WeLl lET's JuSt sAy tHaT, thE TwO tHAt we'rE AboUt tO mEEt aRe a VerY sPEciaL bAtcH fRoM tHE gOOd oLD fAciLIty."_

This immediately got Fox's attention, others like him; life's destroyed for Ghost Lagoon's devious goal and ambitions.

 _"TelL mE Fox, dO yoU rEMemBeR aN INmAte ThaT wENt bY aS SubJECt 191 anD sPecImeN BeTA?"_

"Yeah…wait don't tell" Savage then had a dark grin on his face.

 _"WhY dOn'TwE Go sAy HEllO."_

Fox thought for a moment, Fox has heard many rumors on both individuals, Subject 191 was said to have gain powers over electricity and could manipulate electric fields at will, he heard that he tried to escape the facility once but failed when his body stopped functioning properly due to the serums they injected into him and that he wears a specialized suit that keeps his powers in check and contained. As for Specimen Beta is rumored to just a young child but is perhaps the last sole survivor of ancient race that lived since the beginning of life in the Lylat system or so the rumors go. Their lives were turned upside-down because of Ghost Lagoon, they could be helpful allies in their battle against said organization.

 _"So wHAt'S yoUR ANsweR FoXy~?"_ Savage asked, curious to what Fox would say but he already knew the answer.

"Fine, let's go meet this Subject 191 and Specimen Beta."

Savage nodded to Fox and the three of them headed to the cage, Vi maintain her silence trough out the conversation, which made Fox wonder that something might be wrong with her. As they walked closer to the cage they were able to see the figures in the cage. There in the cage was a humanoid Japanese rhinoceros beetle with his horn mostly broken off, wearing an advanced exoskeleton suit that covered most of his body except his head, beside him was a much smaller figure, roughly the size of a child, her body had more of a humanoid shape but it was all black except for the rags she has for cloths and the grey inhibitor collar on her neck.

"I've been expecting you." The beetle said. Surprising Fox, Savage had a hunch that he felt their presence, while Vi showed no facial expression like usual. The young girl slowly lifted her head and turned it towards the vulpine's direction, then her eyes open but not just a pair of eyes as six red serpent like eyes open and stared at them.

Fox was taken back at first but calmed himself before asking "You have been expecting me?"

"Yes, I felt an unknown force from the nearest planet. I suspected that we were meant to meet eventually. " the beetle replied. The young dark being then moved a bit closer to the beetle, he then patted the girl's head calming her down. When Vi walked closer to the cage, the girl started hissing and spoke in a strange language. " ✌ ✌✡✏ ㈇8 ❄ ㈇7 ㈐3 ✌ ✡ ㈇7 ㈐7 ㈗4 ㈐7❄✌✡ ✌ ✌✡ ㈐3 ㈐7㈗6" Vi took a step back, shocked but still maintain her emotionless expression.

"Forgive her; she tends to get defensive with people she doesn't know. Mostly out of fear."

Fox kneeled down and looked into her eyes, he could fear, anger and other depressing emotions, emotions he once felt a long time ago…when he lost his father.

"Hi there," Fox said, in a friendly manner, "My name is Fox, this is my friend Vi and the ghostly one is Savage." He said gesturing to them, "We're not here to harm you but to set you free."

The girl tiled her head a bit, confused to what Fox said " ✡ ㈐7✍" she asked.

"I may not understand you but I know what you've been through. The fear, anger, hate and sadness and I want to help you but I need you to trust me." The girl straightens her head, she look up to the beetle. "㈐3 ✠ ㈐7 ㈐3㈐7 ✋㈴8 ㈐7 ❄ ✋ ❄ ❄ ❄ ㈗6✋ ㈐3 ㈇7 ㈐7 ✌ ✌㈗6" The beetle patted her head again and chuckled "It nothing to think too much young one, now would you please cover your ears for a moment and don't take them off unless I tell you." The girl nodded and did what she was told, the beetle then turned his attention to the vulpine, thought his eyes are closed but Fox and Savage could feel the beetle's glare.

"She lost her mother to them, died protecting her at the facility," he then pointed his left index finger at the vulpine "I watch her die in front of me, and do you know what she told before she died?" Fox shook his head "She told me too look after her child. And I have for the past three years that we've spent together she has become my own daughter. I would do anything for her."

"I understand, you just want her to be safe and happy." Fox said, to which the beetle nodded. "But there is something I want to do first before we disappear." The beetle said as he look down to the girl "I would like to avenge her mother so she can be at peace knowing no one else will ever hurt her again."

"Then I think we can help each other," Fox said, the beetle and the girl both looked at him, "You see we intend to put an end to Ghost Lagoon and I was hoping you would join us."

The beetle smiled as he finally opens his eyes revealing them to be glowing blue energy. "Your words resonate with your soul in perfect harmony, Fox-san. Please allow me to serve under you as a fellow warrior to complete our goal together." He kneel down to Fox. He gestured to the girl to uncover her ears and follow his action.

"Well then," Fox said as his hands changed into claws, "You might want to stand back a bit."

He swung his claws at the cage's door, ripping it apart. As he threw the door away, the beetle and girl stepped out of their cage and scanned their surroundings. The beetle motions to the girl to stay put as she walked over to Vi and slowly kisses the lupine's lips. Fox was startled at the sudden action, Savage just snickered and the girl just watched her father kiss Vi.

"Energy recharges complete, all functions are at 100%." Vi said bluntly.

Then Fox eyes widen a bit realizing why Vi was acting a bit strange. He just remembered that Vi is a cyborg and she needs a power supply to recharge herself. That would explain why she wasn't talking, she was conserving power.

"It seems that I almost forgot to introduce ourselves," the beetle said as he turns to face Fox and Savage, "My name is Raiden and this young one is Mirage."

"Okay, I'm Fox McCloud, this is Savage my other self," Fox said as he pointed at Savage, who just waved, "and the one you just kiss is Vi she's a cyborg created by Ghost Lagoon as well." He continued as he pointed at VI.

"I hope we can get along fine Vi," he said, obviously trying to flirt with Vi, "But before we start anything Fox-san. I need to acquire a weapon." He said to Fox, who seemed a bit confused by what he meant.

Raiden just chuckled as he went through a few crates, Mirage stood beside Vi who was kneeling down to her level and started tinkering with her collar, until he found what he was looking for, that gave Fox a shock, Savage merely grinned, Vi maintained her emotionless expression and Mirage had more of a amazed expression.

-x-x-x-

Captain Vander sat down in his chair in the bridge; he had received a transmission from the team that Nova had been killed in an attack, no doubt that McCloud had something to do with it. He type on the keyboard and the hologram of another ape that had black hair with a few grey strands, was much taller and had a bigger build than him. The ape also wore a white officer's uniform that was decorated with red and gold trim instead of black.

"Admiral," greeted Captain Vander.

"Captain Vander? This had better be important for you to contact me via this line," said the astonished Admiral.

"Oh I can assure you this is, Nova has been killed, no doubt by McCloud."

"I see, and what of his simple minded scum?"

"They're stepping out of line, hard to believe that a coward like Nova could control them."

"Hmm, then there is only one course of action, we eliminate the Death Bringers and recover our supplies."

"Yes, but it won't be great, they have been useful allies, and now we turn against them," said Vander sarcastically.

"This isn't a betrayal, Captain. This is…pest control, "replied the Admiral with a sinister grin, Vander grinned in return.

Suddenly, the roar of a distant explosion echoed throughout the ship, Vander leaped from his seat.

"Where the fuck that come from?" Vander yelled.

"Sir, it came from the hanger," said one of the crewmen.

"It seems that you have a stowaway," interrupted the Admiral, "McCloud no doubt."

"Don't worry," replied Vander as he drew his pistol from his holster, "I have a little something that will sort him out."

-x-x-x-

Fox sliced the head of a trooper, sending blood, bone, flesh, and shattered helmet across the floor. Vi shot laser through her left arm killing another soldier, Raiden who was a holding a scabbard in his left hand and raised his right arm in front of Mirage to protect her, he drew the katana with his right hand swung it at a soldier, slicing him in two before he sleeve it . The remaining troops retreated to the entrance of the hanger. Raiden then motion to Mirage to strike the retreating troops, she nodded before her whole body entered her shadow and zip towards the three closes soldiers, then from the shadow black spike came out from them piercing the soldiers chest with flames had consumed much of the hanger, while parts of the ceiling collapsed as a result of their entrance.

It had started, after sneaking back in to the shuttle in the hanger, they began their assault. Fox peaked in to the shuttle's cargo hold to see that the mystery crate had been removed. He turns towards Vi signaling her to open fire on the soldiers in the cargo hold. Without hesitation, she rushed into the cargo hold and fired laser from both hands, killing all of them within seconds. As the smoke clears all the soldiers were dead.

In the hanger, there were fighters and bomber that were lined up along sides of the hanger suspended in docking bays built into the walls, racks containing missiles and bombs could be seen next to the spacecraft. Crates and cylinders could be seen nearly everywhere across the hanger, troops, technicians and pilots could be seen everywhere. Everything stopped when they saw Fox and his team.

Before they could properly aim, Fox leaped across the hanger and landed near a bomber, while Vi and Raiden leaped across but in different directions, Mirage entered Raiden's shadow to avoid most of the conflict. Fox grabbed a bomb from the rack, banged it with his fist to arm it, and threw it at another bomber on the far side of the hanger. The bomb exploded when it made contact, destroying the bomber, its payload and surrounding bombs. The resulting explosion killed the personal nearby, caused part of the ceiling to collapse and set fire to the other parts of the hanger.

Vi was gunning down every Ghost Lagoon personal that were caught in her sight. As for Raiden, he open a panel on his suit located on his right arm, and began typing something on it. Once he was finish, he raised his right hand and faces it towards some marines, then an electricity blast flew out his hand, the blast electrocuted a few marines killing them instantly. Fox charged across the hanger, shredding each and every marine that got in the way, taking in their shots as they desperately tried to kill him, with Vi and Raiden right behind him. More bombs exploded after being caught in the flames, bringing down more of the hanger on top of Fox and several marines, Vi and Raiden were able to dodge the rubble.

The few remaining troops slowly walked towards the pile of rubble. Suddenly, the piles shifted as fox rose from the rubble, his fur was now dark grey, his eyes were crimson red with darker purple, and he had a devilish grin that spread across his lips. The troops open fire and Savage charged at them, his claws ripping into the troops as he forced his way through them. Soon he was joined up with Vi, Raiden and Mirage who exited from Raiden's shadow.

Once they reunited they continued their attack. Vi activated her plasma blade on her left hand and launched it at two marine, cut through them with ease. Raiden charged his katana and swung it at a group of marines, then electric blast emitted from the katana killing the troops. Mirage entered a soldier's shadow and then two hands slowly wrapped themselves around the soldier's neck before snapping it killing him instantly. Savage tackled a trooper and ripped his torso off from his hips. He pulled the arms off another trooper, allowing the blood to spray over his fur and armour. More marines continued to flow into the corridor, as Savage, Vi and Raiden slowly progress through the ship. Savage continued his rampage, gutting and dismembering everyone that got in his and his teammates way.

-x-x-x-

In the cargo hold of the warship, several squads of marines had formed a defensive position, amongst the crates of rations, weapons, ammunition and other supplies, around the crate they had collected from Kew. Normally, this wouldn't be considered an important location to defend, but with their precious cargo, this was an exception. Everyone held their breath; they could hear the sounds of lasers and the screams of their fallen comrades echoing throughout the ship. The cargo hold was nothing more than a large room filled with stored away equipment; above them at the edges were two catwalks. Not only that the cage that hold Subject 191 has been destroyed. This made worry even more.

Suddenly, a body burst through the door of the cargo hold on one of the catwalks. All the marines got to position as McCloud and his team appeared.

"Open fire!" order the Lieutenant.

The marines fired a barraged of lasers straight towards them. Savage and Raiden shielded their faces with their arms ready to brace for the lasers, but the lasers never came. Then they removed their arms from their faces to see Vi in front of them with some kind of beam shield that was protecting them. Vi turns to them.

"Are you alright? Master Savage, Sir Raiden, Miss Mirage?" She asks bluntly.

They nodded. Then she deactivated the shield for a few seconds to allow Savage to charge at the marines. He launched himself on top of the nearest marine. The force of Savage's landing crushed the marine, instantly killing him. One by one, the marines fell to the wrath of Savage; his claws ripped and tore apart each one.

The marines regrouped by the crate they were meant to guard. This was their last defence against McCloud. But they seem to have forgotten Savage's team mates as they charged at them. Vi deactivate her beam shield and swap it out for her plasma blades as she cut two marines faces in half. Raiden used his katana to gutter a marine in the stomach before he killed another by stabbing him in the heart. Mirage created spike from the soldiers own shadow impaling them in the chest or head. Not wanting to miss the fun Savage dashed in and used two claw fingers to stab a marine in the eye then swung him into another marine.

One by one the marines fell to their attacks, till there was only one left. The last marine remained standing next to the container, looking at Savage, Vi and Raiden through the lenses on his helmet. Foolishly, the marine charged at Savage, swinging his gun like a club. He blocked the swing with his arm and stabbed the idiot in his abdominal. Savage looked at the mystery container they were guarding. Curious he got closer, as he got closer Mirage seemed to have flinch and took a step backwards, Raiden noticed his daughters action and walked up to her, he kneeled down and asked "My dear, is there something wrong?"

"✋ ㈇7✌ ✌ ㈐7❄ ✌ ✡ ㈐3 ❄ ✌❄ ㈇7 ✌❄ ㈇8✌㈇8㈇8✡㈗4 ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ✋㈴8 ✋❄㈗6" she said in her native language. Raiden stared at the crate, in his vision he sees a strange aura surrounding the crate, it appears to form a certain shape but he couldn't make ou what it look likes. Savage place his hands on the crate, Raiden then spoke up "Savage-san, I don't think that's a wise choice." Savage looked over hi shoulder's, his left eye staring at the beetle before a grin formed on his lips, "Relax Rai, I know what I'm doing." he said but in Raiden's vision he could see the strange aura infusing itself with Fox's and Savage's aura, clearly accepting them as it's master.

Suddenly, Savage felt a shot in his right shoulder; he spun to see a squad of Ghost Lagoon snipers. Vi got her laser charged, Raiden made electricity emits from his hands, Mirage hide behind Raiden and Savage readied his claws.

"Looks like the answer has to wait." He said as they charged at the Ghost lagoon soldiers.

-x-x-x-

On the bridge of the warship, Captain Vander was organizing the defenses of the bridge and had the crewmen trying to track McCloud's and his team's movement throughout his ship. The last report was that McCloud and his team had killed the squads in the cargo hold. The number of casualties was stacking up; various squads had lost contact and had been butchered by McCloud and his band monsters.

Suddenly, there was another explosion, the hull of the ship groaned and the entire bridge was cloaked in darkness. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Captain, McCloud has destroyed the main generator," reported one of the crewmen.

"I realized that you fucking retard," the Captain stated angrily, "It seems that they are heading in our direction."

The marines swiftly returned to the bridge to take up battle positions. With the power out, the crewmen in the bridge also took up positions for the expected conflict with McCloud and his team.

-x-x-x-

A squad of marines held their positions at one of the corridor's sets of door, hopping to keep McCloud and his team at bay. When they appeared at the end of the corridor, the squad let lose their firepower at the targets. Savage, Vi and Raiden charged down the corridor, through the lasers without fear. The squad of seven back away slowly as they got closer and closer. Savage quickly decapitated the nearest trooper, then stabbing the next trooper in the chest. Vi used her plasma blades to rip a trooper vertically in half, and Raiden grabbed a trooper face and used his electricity to fry the trooper's brain, as he let the body fall, smoke was coming out of the troopers mouth.

The other four quickly retreated, just as Savage tore out his second troopers lungs out through his chest. Savage disposed the corpse and lungs in his claws and glared evilly at the retreating marines. He sprinted after them, leaving Vi and Raiden a bit behind him. The marines dashed around the corner and Savage followed, with Vi and Raiden not too far behind.

Suddenly, Savage stumbled backwards as he felt a barrage of bullets ripping through his armour and into his flesh. Vi was able to protect herself and Raiden from the barrage of bullets. Savage shielded his face with arms and yelled out in pain. Looking through the crack between his arms, he could see a large mounted machine gun at the end of the corridor, with Ghost Lagoon marines on both sides, aiming at him.

Savage growled angrily, taking in the pain of the bullets, he slowly forced his way down the line of fire, with Vi and Raiden slowly catching up to him. The marines checked their aims and opened fire against the struggling Savage. Vi used her left arm to shot lasers at the marines while her right maintained the beam shield that protected her and Raiden from incoming fire, and Raiden shoat a few thunder bolts at them to give Savage some cover fire. Gritting his teeth, Savage pushed on faster with less laser keeping him down, pushed on until he was within arm's length of the machine gun. He reached out to grab the machine gun; he pulled it from its frame and from the gunner's hands.

With the machine gun in his hands, Savage aimed it with his shredded arms, and let loose hell. The marines were ripped apart as they fell back down the corridor, their internal organs and blood decorating the corridor. Savage discarded the gun and looked at his ravaged arms. His arms had much of their flesh ripped away, some of it was hanging off his exposed bones and blood was squirting out. Vi, Raiden and Mirage, who exited her father's shadow again, walked up to him, Raiden was a bit surprised with what he saw. Savage's arms flesh started to reattach itself and new flesh grew. New pale skin grew over his arms as his muscles finished healing, finally finishing with dark grey fur over his arms.

"✌㈐3✌ ✋ ㈗4 ✌ ✌ ㈇8✋㈇8 ✡ ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8✏✍ ✋❄ ㈐7 ✌㈐3✌ ✋ ㈗6" Mirage said to her father, clearly amazed at Savage's quick healing factor.

Now that Savage was healed, the team walked down the corridor, until a little sigh on one door caught Savage's eye, The Captain's Quarters. Using his claws, Savage forced the sliding doors open, leaving deep cuts in the door. Inside the Captain's quarters, was a lone bed, a desk beside a wardrobe, and a door to a restroom. On the desk were several documents and a computer.

Savage looked over the documents; they were nothing more than progress reports, maintenance reports, etc, all the boring bullshit to him. He checked the computer for anything else that was interesting, something that could help him track down the other Founders, or what was Ghost Lagoon's big plan. Fortunately, the computer wasn't password protected.

"This Captain is an idiot _,_ " Savage commented, Raiden nodded in agreement.

Hundreds of folders appeared on the screen, he searched through them until he caught sight of one marked 'Ghost Lagoon'. He gestured Vi to plugged into the computer, once she plugged her finger in to the computer, he downloaded the file. As soon as the download was finish, they left the Captain's quarters. They need to head to one final stop on this warship…the bridge.

-x-x-x-

What was left of the entire crew of the warship had retreated to the bridge, where they set up defenses along the corridor, there had originally had been two hundred crewmen. Now, they had been reduced to no more than thirty or so crewmen. A majority of them were nothing more than technician's with little or no combat experience. Some of the crewmen were able to get the bridges emergency power back online, but only just enough to power the communication system and life support.

The captain sighed; most of the crewmen who weren't soldiers didn't have a clue what they were doing. One of them was holding an emergency axe, while the rest of them were equipped with blaster pistols, but they weren't lethal enough to harm their attacker. Fortunately, he was equipped with a unique blaster; created by a fellow Founder for him should he encounter the rogue experiment.

"THEIR HERE!" roared a Marine that was pointing at the end of the corridor, directly at the three figures.

"ALL UNITS ATTACK!" the Captain commanded, the survivors opened fire against Savage, Vi, Raiden and Mirage.

The three charged straight into the first line of survivors while Mirage entered Vi's shadow, Savage used his claws, Vi used her plasma blades, Mirage impaled them with spikes, Raiden used his katana to swiftly dispose of them like the insignificant flies they were. They slowly moved down the corridor, leaving a plié of shredded bodies and blood splattered all over the corridor. As they closed in, the number of survivors continued to drop. Savage noticed the technician with the axe, and sneered. The technician was nothing more than a skinny beagle that looked like was easy to snap.

The beagle charged straight at Savage, swinging the axe like wild. Savage sneered at the beagle, as he swung the axe in his direction. Swiftly, Savage grabbed the handle of the axe with his left hand, kicked the technician in the sensitive spot. The beagle foolishly let go of the axe and huddled over from the pain, Savage saw and opening and took it, smashing the axe blade into the beagle's skull. The blade ripped half way through the beagles head, resulting in a cracking sound, and causing blood to squirt out the sides. He let go of the handle and allowed the corpse to drop, the axe popped out the technicians skull when it hit the floor. One by one, the last of the survivors continued to be horribly mutilated by the three 'monsters'.

Soon, the four finished off their last troopers; they all notice one survivor left. The Captain was all that was left of the two hundred Ghost Lagoon crewmen on this ship, all alone in the bridge. Throughout the whole skirmish, the Captain never fired a single shot, even though he had his pistol drawn. It didn't bother the vulpine; as he was going to die like the rest of his men. He charged directly at the Captain, his claws twitching to rip him apart. The Captain just stood still, as if he was waiting for death to come to him, this caught Raiden attention. When Savage entered the bridge however, the Captain quickly aimed his pistol at Savage and pulled the trigger. A bright green pulse launched from the gun, Savage placed his arms in front to bloke the pathetic shot…or so he thought.

The shot made contact with Savage, disintegrating much of the flesh on his arms, while sending him flying backwards into the corridor. Although the piles of dead bodies broke his fall, Savage yelled out from the pain in his arms, the flesh on the outer half of his lower arm was destroyed, exposing parts of his bone which had been scorched. The pain was so immense; Savage felt his arms return back to normal. Vi rushed to Savage's direction but was stopped by Raiden when he held his right arm in front of her, Mirage held to her father's leg tightly. Captain Vander slowly walked towards the squirming vulpine, a wide grin plastered on his face. He's going to kill their greatest enemy, the one who defeated them and Andross in the Lylat war, the one who viciously killed hundreds of Ghost Lagoon troops, and the one who is responsible for the death of a founder.

He aimed his pistol at the vulpine's head, ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly, Savage shot up and tackled him to the ground, knocking the pistol away. The marking under Savage's right eye started to glow, soon hi body was surrounded by a dark visible aura and then markings slowly started to grow on his arms. He cracked his neck before he said " **That was a big mistake.** " He said in the voice that sounded like a mixture between Fox and Savage's voice once again, as he grabs Vander by the throat, his now black eyes and ghostly green pupils staring straight at the ape.

From the sidelines, Vi, Raiden and Mirage watch as Savage change into a more darker state. Through Raiden's eyes, he saw the mysteries aura along with Fox's own aura and Savage's aura surrounding him, the aura' seemed to be mixing together to form the dark aura that surrounded. The aura that surrounded Savage visibly was insignificant to the one Raiden could with his eyes, in his eye the aura took shape of a large demonic vulpine in skull armour.

Vander was now in fear that Savage was going to choking him to death. He guessed wrong when the vulpine threw him into the side of the bridge. Savage slowly moved in towards the battered ape that was struggling to stand. He fired more punches at his next victim; admittedly, the ape was a much better fighter then the overweight crime lord. He was about to throw in another punch when the Captain punched him in the muzzle. The vulpine stumbled back slightly and glared at the ape with his twisted black eyes and green pupils. Without another moment of he punch the ape again then back up a bit to allow him to see that his arms were reconstructing new flesh. " **We will admit, your tougher then that swine but in the end you will kill by our hands.** "

From the side again Vi, Raiden and Mirage just simply watch as Fox continued to beat the life out of the ape. Mirage dug her ace into Raiden's leg, clearly terrified at what she was witnessing. " ✌ ✌㈗4 ✋㈐7 ㈐7㈇7✌ ✋ ㈐3 " Raiden looked down at his daughter, he stroked her black hair "Shh, my child it's alright he won't hurt you, I promise." She slowly looked up at her father and said "㈇6 ❄ ✌ ✌㈗4 ✌㈐7 ❄ ✌❄ ㈇7 ✡ ✌ ✌ ㈐3✋✠ ㈇8 ✋❄ ✋㈐7 ㈗4 ✋❄ ㈐7 ㈐7㈇7✌ ✡"

With another powerful punch, Savage forced Vander to the ground and he pressed his left foot onto the ape's chest keeping him from getting up. " **We had enough fun toying with you, but now we finish this.** " Savage said as he lifted his left arm and kept it horizontally straight. The markings on his raised armed started glowing a dark grey color, then suddenly the sound of a metal crate being teared open echoed the hollow ship. Raiden suddenly felt a sudden presence of power in the whole ship, he quickly turn around at the empty corridor, Vi suddenly picked up movement with her motion sense and based on the unknowns course it appears to moving at high speed. She too turned around and said "Unknown object approaching our position with a speed of120km/min and closing in on our location."

"GET DOWN!" Raiden yelled as he wrapped his arms around Mirage and drop down, Vi did a similar action as something flew pass over their heads. As they raised their heads, what they saw shocked them, floating above Savage's raised arm was what appeared to be a skull of a demonic beast (Me: basically it's base is similar to a Ghaster Blaster. Jaden: Cool but why that? Me: …just because. And it looks cool.) it hover over Savage's arm, then suddenly it's jaw viciously open wide until both halves were vertically opposite of each other before it slowly descended onto Savage's arm. The teeth of the skull slowly dug the vulpine's arm, blood drip from the arm as the teeth sank into his flesh but instead of crying out in pain " **AHAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** " Savage laugh like a mad man. He lifted his foot of the ape's chest and lifted him up by the neck until the ape's feet were no longer touching the ground. " **Your foolish attempt to kill us ha fail…** " he said with a very dark smile on his face " **And now you pay the price!** " he said as he pulled his left arm back and shoved it straight through Vander's chest ending the ape's life. But that wa not all, as suddenly a tip of a blade suddenly pierced Vander back. Savage smile grew bigger reveal more of his now sharper fangs, he let go of Vander's neck and swung his left arm upwards slicing Vander's up torso vertically upwards.

The lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud, blood oozing out from the split corpse. Savage then looked at his left arm, now it was replaced with a demonic looking blade made of bone (Me: Search for Demonic Blade by Lythanhlong on deviantart and you will know what it would look like. Shard: So the design of the blade belongs to Lythanhlong.) ending at below his elbow, the rest of his left arm was covered with the Skull beast head with the eyes and snout as shoulder armour. In their minds Fox had a look of horror at what had happen while Savage had more of a curious expression but with a demonic grin.

'What is happening to me!?' " _NoW tHIs iS POweR!_ " they thought to themselves.

In Raiden's mind however was different 'No, this is impossible, the legends…they were true!?' Soon Savage's fur reverted back to Fox's color, the markings retracted backward, Fox's left arm morphed back to its original state and the skeleton armour on his left arm slowly disappeared until only the half of the skull beast remained still attached to his shoulder but now relatively smaller than before. Fox drop to his knees and stared at his hands, the look on his face was a mixture or shock, fear, disapproval and depression. Raiden, Vi and Mirage walked up to the vulpine. Raiden placed his hand on the vulpine's right shoulder, Raiden then noticed something sticking on the vulpine's neck.

Before any questions could be ask, Vi suddenly pointed her left hand at the observation window on the bridge, Mirage was amazed by the beauty of the dark blue orb outside, before continuing…A blue orb. " ❄❄✡" she said. This immediately caught Fox's attention. He knew outside the window wasn't a blue orb, but a planet. One he knew far too well. Ahead they could see a _Dreadnought_ Heavy Class Cruiser approaching, flanked by two smaller cruisers.

To Fox, these ships were easily recognizable, a _Dreadnought_ Class Cruiser had once served his home, before it was destroyed. All three ships were used by only one organization in the whole Lylat. They belonged to the Cornerian Military, and the planet ahead was none other than Corneria. A loud beeping system emitted from the terminal. Fox pulled away from the group to investigate; on the terminal he pressed a glowing red button. Suddenly, a voice filled the bridge of the ship.

"Unidentified warship, you are trespassing in Cornerian system. Identify yourself and you will be escorted out of this system." Came a deep voice from the terminal.

The three looked at Fox as they heard the word Cornerian, which indicated that this was Fox's home planet. Fox froze, he couldn't reply. Someone might recognize his voice, and then he would be screwed. He thought about asking Raiden or Vi to talk to them or perhaps have Savage speak on his behave; however he spent too much time thinking about that idea, because the voice returned.

"Unidentified warship, you have failed to reply, and so you will be boarded by the Cornerian Military."

"Oh fuck." Was all Fox could say.

* * *

Mirage's translation in order.

(Go away! don't come any closer, stay away from us.)

(Why help us?)

(Mr Fox seems like he's telling the truth. I'm confuse papa.)

(I can feel a strange energy from that crate daddy, i don't like it.)

(Amazing, papa did you see his flesh grow back!? It's amazing.)

(papa, he is scaring me)

(but papa, he has that creepy aura mixed with his own now, it's scary)

(Wow pretty)

* * *

 **Me: Cliffhangers, that gets me every time.**

 **Caboose: I see…**

 **Fox: you have no idea what's a cliffhanger do you?**

 **Caboose: Nope.**

 **Church: ugh, Caboose your hopeless at times.**

 **Caboose: …**

 **Wolf: …you weren't paying attention were you, you damn bastard.**

 **Caboose: Oh I'm sorry what was that?**

 **Me: Enough.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Updated)

**Me: And we're back with the story.**

 **Sonic: Hey When is my story going to get a rewrite?**

 **Me: Soon…maybe.**

 **Fox: Dude you have to be fair.**

 **Me: I know.**

 **Jaden: Yeah and what about my story?**

 **Me: Fine, fine I'll get back to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Ghost Ship and Unfortunate Return**

Falco was walking the empty corridors on the Cornerian _Dreadnought_ Class Cruiser, _The Survivor_. His team had been hired by the military for basic jobs, such as patrols and escorting convoys, the pay was small, compared to what he got paid back in Star Fox. This time was something new, when the planetary sensors picked up a Venom Warship entering Corneria's orbit, Star Falco were sent with an entire platoon of marines to investigate.

Though this ship is the same class as the _Great Fox_ , there were very little about it that was the same. The Great Fox had individual rooms for the members of the Star Fox team, only the captain of the ship would have their own room on a Cornerian Military ship. The Great Fox had a pool, gym, firing range, a proper lounge and other luxuries; this one had one of those things, so that there could be more storage room, more crew quarters and more defence weapons.

Falco signed to the empty corridor, he hasn't been able to afford a new carrier ship for his team. The Great Fox II had been sold since it was showing its age, and also he could afford some more fighters and equipment for his new team members. His new team mates however, he felt were worth the cost, having previous experience with two of them. One of them was a Lynx, Miyu and the other was a poodle, Fay. Both of them had been members of Star Fox for a short time, but quit when things became boring. Miyu had golden colored fur covered with brown markings in random areas and an athletic body. Fay had pure white fur, blue eyes and an athletic body as well. The final members of the team, Falco knew very little about, Jack and Jaws. Jaws is a great white shark from Aquas, his species had only been recently discovered a few months ago, living in the deepest darkest depths of the ocean. Jack is a humanoid skeleton with a slight demonic look for his head (Me: He basically has the same head as the All-New Ghost Rider Robbie Reyes and I love that ghost rider Muttski: does his head light on fire? Me: unfortunately no.), his home planet is known as Koaus, and his species was also recently discovered along with the other species of the planet as well. Jaws was a tribal warrior and a hunter amongst his people and Jack was a tech-wiz on his planet and he has a special trait that only a few of the inhabitant of Koaus have access to, he was a far better pilot then Slippy, both having learnt several rare skills that Falco felt would be useful for the team.

Jaws is roughly Falco's height, give or take a few inches, his skin was bluish grey, with the exception of his face and possibly his chest, which is pale white. He had a long pointed nose with a pair of small beady black eyes, and had thin white lips that hid two rows of sharp white teeth. Jack is slightly shorter then Falco by one inches, he has brown messy hair, with yellow tips, wears grey goggles, his eyes are just two green glowing dots in the center of the eye socket. He wears a black jacket with a white hood with some armour strapped over the jacket, a dark brown scarf over his mouth, grey jeans, black shoes and black gloves.

Soon, Falco reached the bridge of _The Survivor,_ where he meets the captain. The bridge had consoles running along the sides, next to the observation window. Crewmen could be seen at the consoles, analyzing, flight paths, ship status and other things Falco couldn't bother to think about. Standing in the middle of the bridge was the Captain, a light grey husky, wearing a green officer's uniform with gold trim. Several Sergeants were grouped in front of the Captain; all of them stood to attention as he approached. The Captain cleared his throat and began the briefing.

"Alright, listen up because I'm not gonna repeat myself," the Captain began, "A Venom warship has been found entering Cornerian space and failed to respond to our message. This can lead us to assume that it's of rebel origin, therefore a possible threat."

Falco and the sergeants never once moved their eyes away from the Captain.

"Your mission is to get aboard and gather up any crewmen you come across, do NOT open fire unless fired on first. Captain Lombardi, your team will go first through the boarding passage, hold your position at the end until more units arrive on the scene. Is that understood?"

"Yes Captain!" replied the group, before they left the bridge.

-x-x-x-

 _The Survivor_ pulled up alongside the starboard side of the corridor, leaving a gap just large enough for an Arwing to fit in, allowing a small boarding tube to leave the middle of the Cornerian ship the small void between the two ships. The tube made contact with ships airlock, thanks to some careful accuracy linking the two warships. Star Falco were the first to head down the corridor, Falco was carrying a standard Cornerian laser rifle had been heavily modified by Slippy and a bit from Jack. Katt had two blaster pistols equipped on her belt, and an incinerator pack on her back. Miyu was using a shotgun with two mini-flamethrowers attachment. Fay was using her own personal laser rifle, Jack was using what seems to resemble a crossbow, a hook and chain strapped to his him and Jaws had an unmodified semi-automatic rifle, and his own personal war-blade.

The team marched down the passage to the airlock; the passage was nothing more than a dull grey corridor that extended over a short distance. At the far end, were the black exterior doors of the warship. Katt grabbed the handle of her incinerator pack, igniting a small white hot spark at the end, and began to cut through the airlock door. She slowly melted the door near the edge, leaving a glowing orange trail. When she had cut around the whole door, Katt switched off the pack and allowed Jaws to move to the door.

With a firm kick, the metal slab toppled backwards, breaching the airlock. To the team, it was surprisingly dark inside the ship, there should be some light from within, and another thing that was strange was the noise, it was completely quiet, too quiet. No alarms, no rushing footsteps, nothing. Falco guessed that they were setting an ambush, had abandoned the ship, or something bad had happened, something really bad.

Falco took a small torch from his belt and shone it inside. There seemed to be nothing out of place inside the airlock, he stepped carefully inside, followed one by one by the rest of the team. Their weapons readied as Falco opened the airlock door. The corridor was dark and lifeless, nothing was emitting light and no-one could be seen. He shone his light over the walls; they were black as the very void of space and were completely metal. He then shone his torch at the end, where there was another corner; on the wall was a deep red liquid, splattered over it, and then lowered its glance to the floor. He froze at the sight of the next thing, on the floor, spread out, was the corpse of a soldier. The armour on his chest had been ripped apart, and his shredded organs were sticking out of his chest. His team mates all had look of horror on them as they stared as the corpse except Jack who had more of an intrigued expression. Falco slowly approached end of the corridor, and shone his light in both directions. Both ways littered with corpses sprawled across the floor and leaning against the walls, drenched in their own blown. Bullet holes and laser burns scarred the walls, a clear indication of battle. But who or what they were fighting was a mystery, and it scared him.

He returned focus to his team, their faces showed that they were uncomfortable from this development except Jack he was more interred look, but they had a job to do and were need of the credits.

"Katt, Jaws, you two watch the left corridor. Miyu, Fay take the right, Jack your with me." Ordered Falco

The team did as they were commanded in silence, clearly unnerved by the sight of the victims and not wanting to be like them. Jack on the other hand got a closer look at the bodies and did some examination. Falco ignored him for a moment as he activated the small communicator that was in his ear.

"Bridge, this is Star Falco."

-x-x-x-

On the bridge of _The Survivor_ , the Captain waited for a reply from the team. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long,, as the bridges com-officer picked up a signal coming from the team.

"Bridge, this is Star Falco," the avian's voice came through the speakers.

"Captain Lombardi, what is your situation?" the Captain demanded.

"We have set up around the airlock and made contact. But Captain, all the crew in our area are dead."

The Captain was shocked and speechless. Dead, what had happened?

"Do you have any idea of what had happened?"

"Well…there's a clear indication of battle, laser scorches and bullet holes, but only Venom casualties. No indication of who, or what, they were fighting."

The word 'what' had the largest impact on the Captain. Something had killed the crew, but what 'it' was and was 'it' still on board were the most important questions.

"Captain Lombardi, reinforcement will be sent across," replied the Captain after a long wait, "Head to the bridge to find any clues to this mystery. If you come in contact with…whatever that did this, inform us and withdraw."

"Understood," replied Falco.

-x-x-x-

Falco didn't have to wait that long as more troops began arriving; all of them had the same look of horror plastered on their faces the moment they saw the mutilated corpses; it didn't help when they saw Jack still examining a corpse like a surgeon cutting the remains of the Venom soldier with a pocket knife that he had with him. Several squads were sent to check sections of the ship.

The Star Falco team regrouped, and slowly walked down the corridor towards the bridge. Falco, Fay and Jaws had attached their flash lights to the end of their weapons, partially illuminating the battle scarred, corpse riddled corridor.

-x-x-x-

A five man squad slowly crept towards the cargo hold, deep in the bowls of the ship. The dark corridors were all destroyed from the marks of gun fire, and littered with the corpses of the dead men who were slain by something dangerous, wild and powerful. Soon, they reached the shadow engulfed cargo hold; the inside was like a large maze of storage containers. The floor was covered with puddles of dark crimson blood, along with the shredded remains of soldiers. The Squad continued to slowly walk through the passage between the containers, checking every corner for any sign of the thing that did this.

As they moved deeper into the hold, the number of corpse slowly began to increase in a certain direction. The Sargent, a raccoon, ordered the squad to follow the trail of corpses. The trail continued to increase the number of corpses and larger pools of blood until the nearly the whole floor was covered by the crimson paint.

After following the gory path that had been created, the squad found the largest cluster of body parts and burnt bodies surrounding a large destroyed chrome container that was stained with blood. The sergeant moved closer to inspect the container, judging from the large number of victims, they were most likely trying to defend this container but failed as the container was empty. Though it was now empty, whatever was inside must have been important but what concerned more was the dame on the container itself, to him the gaping hole on the container looked like it was made from the inside.

-x-x-x-

The Star Falco team was in a heavily torn corridor, the damage done to the corridor was the worst they had seen so far. While one end only had a few scorch marks and bullet holes, the other end was completely trashed, with wall panels blown off; corpses strewn across the floor, and broken mounted machine gun. The team had stopped when Jaws wanted to study the scene as to what had happened. To Falco, it seemed understandable; there was something odd that didn't make sense. Jaws had checked the wounds on the corpses, revealing large bullets stuck in their flesh, and a closer analysis revealed that they were the same bullets from the machine gun that was broken.

"So, it seems whatever killed these men, was capable of using weapons," reported Falco.

"This just adds more to confusion," Fay spoke up.

"That isn't all, canine,' said Jaws, his voice was deep and had a slight rasp, "there are almost two piles of these bullet chambers you speak of."

Jaws pointed at the two clusters of bullets chamber not so chambers far away from each other, with a few more scattered around. The largest cluster was nearest to the corpses.

"Care to explain what's so important about them?" asked Falco, failing to understand the meaning.

"I might still be learning from your life styles, but a good hunter must be able to study their environment, and I learnt a lot from your warriors."

"So what did you find out?" asked Miyu, annoyed from Jaws' time wasting speech.

"This pile is both larger and closer to these fallen warriors, if I'm correct about your weapons, whoever was wielding this weapon, was fighting whatever killed them." Jaws explained and continued. "So if more bullets were used by the warrior, why are there so few bullet markings on the wall, and no body of the attacker?"

"I see what you're getting at," said Falco, "but it feels nearly impossible."

Jack examined the area a bit closer, he noticed that some of the soldier had different kind of wounds and weren't consistent with the ones they saw earlier. As he examined them Fay walked up to him, she was curious to what he was doing.

"Jack, what did you find?" she asked. The skeleton pointed at the corpse he was examining and then pointed at another corpse that has a hole on it's chest nearby. She thought carefully before she finally connected the dots.

"You're saying that there is more than one attacker!?" she said in shocked. Falco, Miyu and Jaws turned towards them.

"What do you mean by that Fay?" Miyu asked her best friend.

"Well, Jack pointed out that some of the corpses have different kind of injuries,"

"So? How does that tell us that there are more attackers?" Katt asked, slightly annoyed.

"He pointed out that they were killed differently and there were various signs of different weapons used." Fay finished. Miyu being the medic of the team examined the corpses and what she found was true to Jack's assumption, as one corpse had signs of electrocution, another had burn flesh caused by plasma base weapons and another had claw marks.

"You're right, but if that's the case then…"Miyu stopped in mid-sentence and shudder at the thought of a group that killed these soldiers.

"Then we best keep our guard up and procced with caution." Falco finished.

-x-x-x-

Fox and his team were stuck at the bridge, he was trying to find some way for his team to get off the warship before the Cornerian Military found them, it would be difficult to explain how he was alive, about Vi, Raiden and Mirage and what had happened. After a lot of effort in trying to come up with a plan, one finally hit Fox; however, it was dangerous and would risk innocent lives.

"Vi, Raiden, Mirage get out of here. Make sure you are not seen by any Cornerian soldiers and find an escape pod. There is something I need to do." He ordered them.

They nodded, without another word they left the bridge as quickly and quietly as possible. As the left, Fox's ear's twitched; he could hear the faint sound of footsteps, and voices. Maybe he could carry out the plan and not worry about casualties. He cast his gaze to the Captains corpse in the corner of the bridge.

" _ThIS is OnE hElL oF a Plan Fox,I lIKe iT_ " Savage said as he slowly disappeared, " _GoOd LuCK._ "

-x-x-x-

The Star Falco team were standing just outside the door to the bridge it was surprisingly intact, all the damage indicated that whatever attacked was capable of unleashing damage of an unimaginable scale, and yet the door wasn't even scratched.

"Weapons ready, don't attack without my order," commanded Falco in a leader tone.

Miyu opened the door and the team was again greeted by another grim sight. Ahead of them was a short corridor leading to the bridge, which was flooded with the severed remains of bloody corpses and a large of blood. The team carefully threaded over the remains, due to very little foot space on the floor.

"Does anyone find this odd?" asked Katt, "I mean, we find a closed door with the remains of savage attacks behind it, and yet it's intact."

"Your point is?" replied Falco.

"Someone closed the door."

Unlike the rest of the ship, there was only minimum light on the bridge, coming from a few lights and several consoles. As Fay, last one of the group to make it through the bridge door, a small wet droplet splashed on the end of her muzzle. The canine brushed it off with her left index finger, only a dark red smear across the end of her finger. Worry embedded itself into the young canine, and slowly looked up to the small patch of space above the door way, her eyes widen in shock.

"Guys," Fay called out.

The others turned to Fay and looked up to see what she had found. On the wall, written in dark red blood, was the word _RUN._ A trail of blood from the N, ran down the wall past the door, along the floor and ended at the of an officer's corpse on top of a console.

Falco carefully approached the body and hauled it off the console. Unlike the other corpses, this corpse had been vertically cut in half upwards and it was done at the very center of the corpse. Jack got a closer look, his grew wide as he examines the corpse, he thought for a moment before he shook his head. Blood continued to slowly ooze out from the wound, and onto the flashing red screen on the console. Curiosity took control of Falco, letting the corpse drop and wiping the blood from the screen. Hoping to find some sort of answer as to what had happened, however what he saw had a far more shocking revelation. On the screen, in bright red writing, was: _SELF-DISTRUCT ACTIVATED: 21:03 seconds and counting until detonation._

"MOVE!" roared Falco in a panic; the team was confused momentarily except Jack, who was wailing his arms in panic, before they pointed at the screen.

Just as they were about to leave the bridge, a loud bang echoed from the corridor. The team aimed their weapons down the corridor, at figure crouched down amongst the remains of the unfortunate crew.

The figure slowly turns its shadow engulfed head around to look at them. Its glowing red eyes fully locked on them, everyone stared back at the thing that had, without a doubt, killed the entire crew of the ship. Even with their guns aimed at that thing, their fear was obvious to anyone. Their hands were shaking, distorting their aim, their grip weakened from sweat and their minds consumed by gruesome possible outcomes this thing was capable of.

Suddenly, the thing sprinted down the corridor and disappeared into the shadows of the ship depths, leaving the team in a state of confusion. The shock from the encounter soon wore off when they remembered their situation, and fled.

-x-x-x

Back on the bridge of _The Survivor,_ the Captain was pacing around. Cargo from the ship was being transferred to _The Survivor_ , for analysis and permanent storage. Suddenly, the com-officer received an urgent transmission from the Star Falco team for the Captain.

"Star Falco, this is The Survivor, what do you have to report?" asked the Captain.

"GET EVERYONE OFF THIS SHIP, NOW!" came in a frenzied roar.

"Captain Lombardi! How dare you speak to your superior in th…" began the husky before he was interrupted by the avian.

"THIS SHIP'S SELF-DESTRUCT HAS BEEN ACTIVATED!" he yelled in reply.

True to his word, the ships surface flashed brightly as small explosions erupted along the ship. Everyone in the bridge instantly stopped what they were doing and stared in complete shock. When the blast died away, only large holes marked the locations of where they erupted from.

"All units, report in!" commanded the hopeful hound.

For a minute there was silence, but soon the communicator was alive with sound of the squad leaders. It had been fortunate that no one had been killed from the isolated explosions, which were meant to begin damaging the ship without endangering its former crew.

"All units withdraw from the ship, immediately!" commanded the Captain. Hoping to stamp out and dreams of glory from the greener recruits.

-x-x-x-

Fox was zooming through the shadow engulfed passages of the ship, based on what he could remember of the ship during his team rampage, he was heading towards the escape pods on the port side of the ship and join up with his team, his plan was to wait until the ship really began blowing itself apart. Then, thanks to all of the debris, they would be able to launch the escape pod without the Cornerian military realizing, and if they did track the pod, they would be long gone.

At the end of the corridor, he saw Vi, Raiden and Mirage standing in front of a large metal door that look completely sealed blocking their path. A small smirk crawled across Fox's lips, and he increased his speed, Raiden noticed this, he, his daughter and Vi moved out of the way. Fox pointed his left shoulder at the door; he smashed through the door in one solid shot. Much of the door mid-section had been smashed into broken shards of metal, with the edges of the large dent wear Fox made his own passage for his team. Along the wall to Fox's right, were roughly ten hatches that each lead to an individual pod.

The vulpine and his team approached the nearest hatch, and opened it by pressing a switch on the control panel beside it. The hatch whispered as it opened for them, allowing them inside, before sealing behind them. The inside of the pod had four seats along the edge of the pod, with a fifth in front of a small observation window and control panel, with a control column. The vulpine sat down in the pilot seat, while Vi sat on the seat on that was behind to the right while Raiden took the one on the left, Mirage sat between them and they waited.

But at the back of his mind, there was something Fox couldn't stop thinking about. On the bridge, after he dropped down from the ceiling, the last thing he expected was his old teammates. When he saw them, and they saw him, he could see their faces as clear as day. The look of shock and terror had upset him, if he had revealed himself how would they've reacted, would they be shocked but accept him even after he became a monster, or would they refuse to believe it and try to gun him down.

"Fox-san" Raiden spoke, catching the vulpine attention, "Even if you have become a beast your friends will recognize you as who you truly are, no matter what you look or become."

" _He'S rIGht Fox_ ," Savage said as he partially materialized beside Vi, " _I hATe to aDMiT it BuT tHe bEEtle's right, yOur StiLl yOu eVen if YoU doN't sEe it yOUrseLf, yOUr olD pAl will sEE tHiS toO. BuT tIlL tHen You're sTucK wItH uS._ " He finished with a smile.

" ㈐7 ✋ ❄ ㈐3 ✠㈗4 ✡ ✌ ㈐7❄✋ ❄ ✋㈇7 ㈐3✌ ㈐7✌✞ ㈐3 ✌ ㈇8 ㈇8✌㈇8㈇8✡ ✌ ㈇8 ✡ ✋ ㈇8✌㈇8㈇8✡ ❄ ✋㈇8 ❄ ㈇6✌㈇8 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐3 ✌ ㈗6"

Fox nodded at his teammates, no his friends. He then used the console to monitor the ships countdown.

-x-x-x-

The husky watched the Venom warship continue to blow itself apart. Another section was ripped apart as another explosion erupted from within the ships haul. When the flames died away, the captain could see the countless numbers of corpses and various body parts from the unfortunate crew. All squads had successfully withdrawn from the ship, but they were still had to get clear of that ship before it took them with it. The cruiser had already moved to a safe distance.

The boarding tube had just been withdrawn from the self-destructing warship. Allowing the Cornerian warship's engine to burn brightly as the stars themselves. Slowly, the _Dreadnought_ Cruiser pulled away as the warship was about to explode.

-x-x-x-

Fox stared at the small timer on the console, while Vi set herself on sleep mode because she was told to and she earned it, Raiden was meditating , Mirage and Savage were just staring at the stars, the roar of the destroying ship could still be heard clearly from within the sealed Pod. There was fifteen seconds till the ship was completely destroyed, Fox moved a finger above the launch button and steadied his breathing. This would be a close one, and there was a large chance of something could go wrong. The counter had dropped to ten seconds and the vulpine stared hard at it, refusing to blink for a second. 10…9…8…7…6…5, Fox pressed the launch button and the pod shot out the ship, heading towards the planet below.

With the valuable seconds to escape gone, the crippled warship was consumed in an enormous fireball. Pieces of debris were scattered everywhere, ranging from large chunks to tiny fragments. Because of how close they were, Fox had to battle amongst the seemingly endless barrage of rapid pieces of scrap. Large white hot sparks from the ship fired past the pod, casting dazzling lights into Fox's eyes, Savage and Raiden were unaffected by the lights, Mirage dug her head into her father's chest a bit terrified from the explosions around them.

The vulpine shielded his eyes with his left hand, as he struggled against the seemingly endless barrage of scrap metal. Suddenly, the pod shook violently, leaving the struggling vulpine, fighting for control. Fox guess that something had damaged the pod, causing the controls to become unresponsive. The console was lit up with flashing red warning lights, as the pod continued to shake. Fox's eyes darted around the console, trying to read the various warnings.

The pod shook again as it entered the plant's atmosphere, flames started to slowly consume the pod as its speeds increased. Raiden wrapped his left arm around Mirage keeping her close to him and he kept Vi in her seat by placing his right arm on the lupine's chest, while Savage kept screaming…in excitement as if this was a ride in an amusement park. Fox continued to fight for control, he could see through the flamed engulfed window and spotted a large city in the distance, with a large body of water behind it. Fox pulled the control column into his chest, hoping to at least avoid crashing in the middle of the city. Slowly, Fox felt the pod rise into the air, as it zoomed past an enormous skyscraper.

The vulpine held his breath as he tried to glide through the jungle of towers, and towards the sea. Fox could imagine the crowds forming below, all looking to see the burning object flying through the air. The pod continued to rush past the tall metal spires of the city, leaving behind a long line of thick, black smoke over the city. As they flew past the last tower, the pod began to decline at much quicker rate. Fox forced the pod to climb, or at least stay in the air long enough to avoid crashing into the ground.

The pod was now flying over a residential area, shaking vigorously, and spewing out thick black smoke, Raiden tighten his grip on Mirage as he brace for impact and Savage kept yelling with joy. Fox looked out the windscreen to see he was nearing the beach head. The vulpine reached out to the console and grabbed the lever titled thrust, and pushed it as far as it would go. The pod shot forward moving at an incredible speed for a pod, however, the frame of the pod shock more vigorously, they cloud hear the sound of metal groaning and grinding under stress. Suddenly, as the pod zoomed across the clear blue ocean, a loud bang could be heard from the outside the pod.

The sound caught them completely off guard, during the brief moment of shock; the vulpine had lost complete control of the pod. The pod had begun a rapid decline, the vulpine once again battle for control, but this time he lost.

The pod smashing into the shimmering blue sea, creating large waves from the impact. When the pod hit the water, Fox shot from his seat and slammed into the observation screen, before landing on top of now smashed console. Raiden also shot out of his seat, fortunately for him his landing wasn't as bad as Fox as he had landed on his back and was able to take in most of the impact keeping Mirage who was still wrapped around him from sustaining any injuries, but unfortunately it was an inappropriate landing because his head was on …Vi breast, and to make it worst Vi awoken from her sleep mode an looked down at Raiden. The beetle quickly moved away from Vi completely embarrassed for someone with such Honor to do a childish act was unacceptable. Savage just watched the whole scene play out and laugh, Mirage giggled a bit at her father's antic, while Vi was completely oblivious to what had happen.

A large cut had been made across Fox's forehead, causing his dark red blood to leak out his face and on to the console. Slowly, he pushed himself back into his seat; he winced and hissed from the pain he felt across his body. His ribs felt like they had been smashed, his right paw had been dislocated and he could taste blood in his mouth.

What parts of the console that wasn't smashed, were no longer a light with the power gone. The bottom half observation window was covered from the dark blue water of the sea, while the top showed the bright orange sky of dusk on Corneria.

Gently, Fox grabbed his dislocated hand and fiercely forced it back into place. The vulpine grit his teeth and growled from the agonizing pain, as a loud click could be heard as it was but back in place, which caught the attention of the others. With his hand back in place, Fox slowly stood up from his seat; the vulpine wobbled a bit from the unsteady floor and feeling of dizziness. He then felt someone helping him to steady himself; he turns to see Vi, Raiden and Mirage who were holding on to him keeping him from falling, he gave them a smile. They slowly made their way to the middle of the pod, and Fox raised his left hand, he stared at for a few seconds before focused his thought on changing it into the bone blade it was before. Then the skull that is attach to his left shoulder suddenly grew bigger and his arm viciously morphed into its blade from, Fox greeted his teeth as he endured the immense pain of the transformation but it surprised him that the pain wasn't as immense as he thought it would be.

With his hand in its new blade arm form, Fox tore a large X onto the roof of the pod, letting in some light outside into the dark interior. Vi then raised her right arm, tighten her hand into a fist, launch it at the tore mark. Large shards of metal scattered everywhere as her fist forced the damaged roof apart.

Using what strength he could muster, Fox scrambled out through the hole and sat down on the edge with the other coming out right after him. Savage just floated up to join them. With Fox's mouth now bursting with blood, he spat out the crimson fluid over the side of the pod, leaving a small patch of blood, with droplets flowing down the side.

Despite all that had happened and complete pain he was in, for a moment, Fox felt like he was at peace, the orange sky was beautiful, and the sound of the waves calmly lapping against the pod was calming. It was enough for him to think back to a happier memory, back when he was still with Star Fox. Mirage was completely mesmerized by her surrounds. " ❄❄✡㈗4 ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇8 ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄❄✡" was all she said.

They were on vacation on one of Corneria's beaches, after being able to get a private spot away from the crowds. The white sandy shore, the cloudless blue sky and the clear blue sea, something that was perfect. What had been interesting for Fox, was while he was alone, Krystal appeared out of the water in a black bikini, which was nothing but string, with a few patches that covered her large breast and her downstairs front.

The sight of her soaking wet breasts jiggling and bouncing uncontrollably from their flimsy restrains, and her hips swaying as she walked towards him, left Fox feeling uncomfortable inside his swimming shorts. He couldn't believe she convinced him to go skinny dipping with her, and after becoming excited during their time together, she was able to get him to have some more 'naughty' fun as she put it, leaving his towel messy after that.

The vulpine smiled at the happy memory, even to this day; he still didn't know what he was thinking back then, or how they hadn't been caught. This smile was not unnoticed, as Raiden smile for his leader's happiness and patted his daughter's head, VI didn't really have emotions to begin with but if she did she would be happy for her master, and Savage goes without saying as a small perverted grin came across his face. Fox return his mind back to the present, casting his gaze over to Corneria City in the distance. With his hand feeling better than it originally was, Fox turn to his team, than dive into the water and began swimming, Raiden looked over to Vi and asked her to carry Mirage to land, once she held Mirage on her back Raiden quickly dove into the water and began swimming after Fox, Vi activated her anti-gravity thruster in her feet to skate across the water, Mirage giggled as she rode on Vi and Savge had his usual grin and flew after them.

* * *

Mirage Translation

(He's right Mr Fox, You are still the nice men who saved me and daddy and you're helping daddy get rid of the bad and mean people.)

(Pretty, this world is so pretty)


	9. Chapter 9 (Rewrite)

**Me: And here is another remake chapter of this story, sorry it took so long but life was being an issue.**

 **Fox: About damn time you got back to this!**

 **Mirage:** **㈐3 ㈗4 ㈇8✌ ㈴8 ✌✋ ✠㈓4㈗4 ✋ ✌✞ ✌ ✈ ㈐7❄✋ ㈐7 ✋ ㈇8 ✋㈴8 ❄ ✌㈐7㈴8㈗6 (Mr, darkraizerGx1, i have a few questions i would like to ask.)**

 **Me: Sure what is it kiddo?**

 **Mirage: ✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐3 ✠㈗4 ㈇8✌㈇8㈇8✡ ✌ ㈇8 ㈐3✋㈐7㈐7 ✞✋ ㈇8 ✋ ✌ ✌✋ ✍ ✌ ㈇8 ㈇7✌ ✋ ✌✡ ✋❄ ✌㈇8✌㈐3✍ (one: Why is Mr Fox, daddy and Miss Vi doing again? and can i play with Adam?)**

 **Raiden: Papa and his friend are going to make bad people go awway so they won't hurt us or anyone anymore.**

 **Adam: Sure Mirage i would like to play with you.**

 **Me: Alright, with that out of the way, onward to the sto-*Loud Explosion* CABOOSE!**

 **Caboose: Not my fault. Mr Deadpool was showing me how to blow up a car with a sticky grenade.**

 **Church: Caboose, he isn't suppose to be here, our job is to get rid of him!**

 **Sarge: Attack that blue Spy who is disuise as a Red! Charge!**

 **Me: *Sigh* i give up.**

* * *

Chapter 9: connecting events and old friends

The bridge of _The Survivor_ was silent, with only the voice being the Captain, speaking to Command over the communicator. Outside they could see the scattered remains of the destroyed warship floating in the voids of space. The near death experience had an effect on the whole crew, especially the younger, greener recruits, who had no experience of such events. Arguably, however, the Star Falco team was the most shaken up, only they had been refusing to speak of their experience.

When the Captain had finally ended his report to command, everyone in the bridge turned to face him. The Captain composed himself, ready to give the orders.

"Turns us around and bring us back to the planet," he ordered, his voice carried authority, but there was the sound of doubt in his voice, "And have Star Falco team assemble on the bridge in ten minutes."

When most of the members of Star Falco team finally arrived, Jack had gone to the medical bay to do something which he did not say, they looked completely shaken, though they were trying to hide it. Falco stood in front of the Captain, his eyes were slightly wide and glazed, his mind was away, remembering when they encountered that… thing on the bridge, and its horrid red eyes still chilled his spine.

"Captain Lombardi!" the avian immediately returned to where he was, standing in front of an officer who had no idea of what he had encountered.

"Since your team reported the ship Self-Destruction process had been activated, what did you exactly encounter on the Bridge?" asked the Captain, clearly desperate to hear what had happened on the ship.

"With all due respect Captain," began Falco, "I will inform you of what transpired, but only in private."

Falco was hoping to prevent fear and panic spreading through the ranks of the ship. The Captain's raised his left eyebrow out of curiosity, but guided the avian out of the bridge.

-x-x-x-

A tired and dripping wet vulpine and beetle crawled out of the sea and onto the white sandy beach. Vi along with Mirage and Savage arrived shortly after as her sound of engine powering down could be heard as she slowly walked up to Fox and Raiden. The lupine kneel her left leg down and allowed Mirage to climb off her. Fox slowly rolled onto his back; his eyes shut and began to take deep breaths. After all he had experienced, to rest for a short moment, just to catch his breath, was a luxury. Night was nearly upon them as the sky above darkened.

" _Fox!_ "

The vulpine's eyes snapped wide open, he heard a voice call out his name. The voice itself, sounded familiar, like a goddess. The exhausted vulpine forced his head to look in the direction of the voice. Running towards him across the beach was a vixen with dark blue and white fur, wearing a distinctive golden loincloth that was very familiar to Fox.

"Krystal…" he whispered in surprised, how did she know that he would be here? The vulpine held out his hand to her, trying to reach her.

But she was no longer there; she had vanished with no trace she was even there at all. Fox closed his hand into a fist, and smashed it into the wet sand, grabbing the attention of his team. Krystal was never there at all, it was a trick by his own mind or by Savage trying piss him off. Fox released a small growl as he stood up. He nearly fell back down but was supported up by Raiden. His gazed locked to the city in front of him, as well as his team. They made their way towards the city.

-x-x-x-

General Peppy Hare sat in his private planetary transport, with an armed guard of four soldiers. Inside the transport was very little space, there was a total of five chairs, two in front and three behind them. Peppy was sat in the middle chair on the back row, with the guard surrounding him. In front were three doors, one lead to the cockpit, will the two side doors used for boarding.

The general was to attend a meeting with the famous vigilante group that was calling themselves the Kew Security Force. Though it was nice thought to have some security on this planet, how they were able to assume such control was something of concern, or whatever they could be trusted or not was also an important matter.

There was a slight shake as the ship gently rocked from turbulence, before they could feel the ship descending. A slight jump signaled that they had landed; a soldier was quick to stand and open the left door. A small set of steps deployed from underneath the transport as the door opened.

Peppy and his armed guards quickly disembarked from the transport. The General used this time to get a good look of his surroundings as the other transports descended. He was standing in front of the large Nova-Corp Tower, with the structure itself still bearing the scars of the battle that took place here not too long ago. The neon sign on the front entrance was heavily damaged, with the letters N, V and P missing. The plaza where the transport had landed was missing much of its surface, where the roof of the underground car park caved it.

Scattered around the plaza were men and women dressed in battle armour, and wielding weapons that had not been well maintained and some were riding some kind of vehicle with two cannon attached on each side. However, despite the rugged looked of the equipment, some of it was unfamiliar to Peppy, despite the visible condition; it would be wise to assume that the technology was far more advanced than much of the equipment used by the Cornerian Military.

The patrolling vigilantes were surprisingly ignorant at the presence of the Cornerian Military, with only a few sending odd glances in their direction. Leaving the tower was a group of three dressed in armour which was in poor condition, and aside from their small pistols they had holstered on their belts, they were unarmed and were walking towards the group of soldiers. The group consisted of a silver vixen, a brown lizard and a golden jaguar.

Peppy could see that some of his bodyguards tighten their grip on their weapons, despite giving strict orders not to fire unless fired on first; it wasn't hard to see that some of the troops were struggling to resist. The small group calmly and slowly walked up to the General until they were about a meter apart.

"Are you General Peppy Hare?" asked the vixen in a clam tone, Peppy nodded his head. "Would you come with us, our Commander would like to talk to you."

Peppy thought over the offer, whether these people could be trusted or not now was a mystery, but if they were willing to offer diplomacy, it would be a better option than starting pointless conflict while they were already at war with the remains Andross' forces.

"Very well," replied Peppy, the vixen nodded her head, and led the General and his bodyguards into the tower.

Inside the tower was in a much worse condition. Large sections of the numerous floors had been destroyed, leaving large piles of rubble that was being cleared away by troops. Lasers scorch marks and bullet holes devastated the walls and floor. In the middle, was a large golden statue that was surrounded by scaffolding, with people wielding plasma cutters and powerful saws to cut off parts of the statue. The vixen led the General to the back of the tower to an elevator.

After a long elevator ride, General Peppy and his bodyguards were standing in what looked like the CEO's office, but had seen conflict. Large burns were spread across the walls and a few covered the floor. An empty conference table stood at the side of the room. At the back, the only sign of damage was the smashed window. Leaning against the desk that stood in front of the window, was a female Labrador wearing a battered but well maintained suit of armour. Beside her were several figures, all wearing similar apparel. The woman dismissed the group that had escorted the General and his men and greets them with a small smile.

"General Peppy, might I start by saying it's an honor to meet a hero like yourself," she greeted, her pleasant tone was unsettling for Peppy's taste, "I believe you are here due to our recent disposal of the Death Bringer Crime Syndicate."

"That, along with other things," replied Peppy. The woman pointed her hand at the table, gesturing him to sit, the hare complied but not without his suspicions. Both he and Labrador sat down on two of the nearest chairs, while the other remained standing.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Becky, and what would you like to discuss?" asked the woman, again surprisingly welcoming.

"First of," began Peppy, "What exactly happened that forced you to destroy on of the heart of one of Lylat's most prosperous companies and kill it's CEO?"

"Well, long story short," began Becky, her posture was calm and relaxed, "Max Nova was an notorious crime lord, he was somehow able to take control of the street gang the Death Bringers, and used his business to convert them into the system into a wide crime organization, using his company as a front."

"Do you have any evidence to support your claim?" inquired Peppy, hoping to see how they would react. Surprisingly, Becky was still calm and placed a data disk in front of him.

"All of their info is stored on this little disc," she replied, "Please, take it."

Peppy picked the disc up and handed it to one of his bodyguards. The guard stashed it away inside a pouch on his belt.

"Secondly, I see you and your forces are in possession of some very unique hardware, very advanced hardware I believe," said Peppy; he noticed that the Labrador's eyes lids twitch slightly. "Would you kindly tell me where you were able to get hold of such equipment?"

"Did you hear of the Nova-Corp shipping yard that was destroyed along with medical supplies?" asked Becky in reply, Peppy nodded. "That was all just another cover up. It wasn't medical supplies that were destroyed; it was weapons from an unknown supplier. We were responsible for burning that place to the ground, but only after we helped ourselves to some of their goods."

"Do you have any idea on who might have supplied Nova's these weapons or his contact was?" asked Peppy, quickly getting an answer.

"We have been able to identify that they were receiving support from rogue Venom forces." The last three words hit Peppy across the face hard, what were rebel forces doing supporting a crime gang? What benefit would this have provided them? So many questions were coming to face Peppy, but so few answers existed.

"Excuse me General," asked Becky, Peppy snapped out of his trance, "Is that all you have to say, or do you have any more question?"

"Actually," began Peppy, "I do have another question. Forgive me for saying, but your followers, are not soldiers, and for them to pull off such actions that would require highly trained soldiers. Dis you not receive help yourself?"

This time, Becky wasn't so calm; her hands had tightened into fists and began to shake slightly. Her calm smile had vanished, it was replaced with a frown that looked rather stressed. Peppy had finally hit something, something that this woman didn't want to share. It was only after a few tense seconds did she reply.

"We were able to hire a few local mercenaries to aid and train us," she replied, though Peppy could see logic in her answer, but it wasn't enough. According to the report he received, the vigilante uprising was plant wide, and for them to be successful would require a small army of mercenaries to train and fight alongside this 'militia'.

"How were you able to afford these mercenaries?" asked Peppy, unlike him, most mercenaries were often greedy, like his former teammate, Pigma, who betrayed him and James over a few credits, was a prime example. So, local mercenaries here would not be very charitable.

"We…" began Becky, struggling to assemble answer, "agreed to pay them with what supplies they wanted from what we recovered."

Though it might seem like a possible way of affording mercenaries if low on credits see that it was a foolish method. Paying mercenaries with such equipment risked losing valuable equipment if the mercenary is killed or deserted. However, since it was a foolish method, Peppy could sense that this woman was smart, and someone like her would never consider such actions. She was hiding something, something he couldn't squeeze out of her thought word. Standing up, Peppy held out his hand to the Labrador. The young Labrador took his hand and shook it.

"This concludes our business, miss," said Peppy, rather pleasantly, "I hope we can speak with one another again in the future."

"Yes…I hope so too." Answered Becky, she was surprised that their meeting had ended this quick.

Peppy quickly spun on his heels to leave, his bodyguards swiftly following him like his shadow. As they wandered towards the exit of this battle scared skyscraper, Peppy's thoughts return to the meeting, there was something off putting about the Labradors story, like she had been holding something back. Upon boarding his shuttle, Peppy spoke to one of his bodyguards.

"Contact Cornerian Intelligence," commanded Peppy, "Have them monitor the vigilantes and gather any information on the towers mainframe.

-x-x-x-

The noises of Capital City, the capital of Corneria, roared across the atmosphere. They were something of a blessing for the soaked, tired and beaten vulpine and his team, a reminder of what life used to be like, something Fox took for granted a year ago. The wail of traffic and sound of pedestrians walking and talking, along with bright lights from the streets and building, made everything for Fox seem…normal. Raiden found everything a bit unnecessary and a waste, Mirage thought everything look amazing and incredible, Vi didn't really cared about the surroundings and Savage was just thrilled to see an actual city.

The group carefully slithered through alleyways and clambered over buildings, doing whatever they need to do to keep out of the public eye, trying to find a place of shelter. As Fox clambered up side of a building, his right shoulder plate broke off from his armour and was caught by Vi as she levitated upwards. Upon reaching the top, Fox analyzed his armour.

"Master, it seems that your armour is no longer usable. I highly recommend a change of attire that will help blending in with the inhabitants of this planet." Vi suggested.

" _YeAh aNd He'S nOt tHE oNlY oNe iNeEd Of a NeW wARdrObe._ " Savage said, as he pointed out that Vi in her non-battle mode is pretty much too revealing, as her body was cover in a grey and black body suit that showed her breast and other parts of her body which we will not speak of.

"A-agreed." Raiden said and nodded when a realized Vi in her non-warrior attire and looked away his race bright red. Mirage looked at her father with a puzzle expression on her face which made Savage laugh.

Fox thought for a moment, despite the armour would be a better choice of protection, it would only worked when it was in one piece, and with all of his recent experiences had greatly worn down the armour, plus the outfit would grab the attention of many people.

"Okay, guys" Fox said grabbing everyone's attention, "I guess were going cloths hunting."

-x-x-x-

Falco was in the Captain's quarters with the canine officer. The quarters consisted of a single bed, with a wardrobe next to it, a small metal footlocker at the foot of the bed, and a small desk parallel to the bed. The Captain was sitting in the desk chair, his eyes were wide, and his mind trying to comprehend what the avian had told him.

"Are you sure that is what you witnessed?" asked the Captain for third time.

"My whole team saw that thing on the bridge," Falco replied, his voice louder than normal, "What that thing was, was responsible for the mascara that occurred on that wreck."

Even the Captain couldn't deny that it was the most logical answer, but for something almost impossible. After all, how could something like that exist?

"When the General returns from Kew, you are to report this information to him directly. Is that understood?" commanded the Husky.

"Yes sir." Replied Falco, he gave the officer a salute, receiving one in return, before leaving the Captain.

-x-x-x-

Fox and his team stood in the pitch black alleyway, with Fox's destroyed armour remains discarded across the cold pavement. With Vi hacking skills, they were able to raided a cloths shop for new outfits, and just got out the back entrance into an alleyway. Fox's new outfit consisted of a black hooded jacket, over a charcoal grey t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans r-that were loose around the legs, he also kept the boots. Vi now was wearing a black and white dress that looked more like a maid outfit, Raiden was now wearing a navy blue coat, a dark green shirt, and dark grey pants that were a bit long for his feet, but he folded the ends and he now was wearing a pair of sport sneakers and a cowboy hat hiding his broken horn and Mirage who now morphed her appearance to a child white tiger with black hair and stripes with red eyes was now dressed in a black and white dress shirt, a waistcoat with dress strap shoulders, and a 2-layer pleated mini-skirt which is ocean blue with black underneath and a pair of violet-red thigh-high shoes. Even Savage changed his looked somehow, his attire was completely similar with Fox except the colour, his wore a red t-shirt, over it was a crimson red hooded jacket with black flames on the sleeves and he had a pair of sunglasses. His pants were the same as Fox but were dark purple.

Fox had removed the various pouches, straps and holsters, stashing them inside a duffle bag that was in the shop. His rifle was stashed away inside the bag, and he hid his pistol which he got on the warship from that Captain, inside his jacket. Raiden was able to conceal his katana in his coat. Vi was still able to use her weapons even with cloths on, in fact it seemed that the cloths have become part of her body now and Mirage seemed to like her clothes as she twirled a bit showing them off to her father.

"Papa, how do I look?" she asked, this was a surprise to everyone except for Raiden as he patted his daughter's head.

"Beautiful just like your mother." Raiden said happily.

The vulpine carefully placed the delicate bag over his shoulder, and pulled the hood over his head, Raiden unfold his collar, before quietly creeping towards the ally's entrance. With the street completely clear, they turned left and walked down the street, looking for a place to rest.

-x-x-x-

In a distant planet deep in the Lylat system. A group of five panic struck individuals sprinted down a metal corridor, followed by the sounds of battle. Gunfire, explosions, dying screams, all of it echoed throughout the structure. The group consisted a bright red vixen, wrapped up in a tattered T-shirt and trousers, with thin metal plates covering her chest, and a small pistol in her hands. A lime green cat wearing heavily damage suit of dirty, sliver armour, with additional components fitted from the remains of broken equipment. A large golden shield was fitted to his left arm, and he had a short sword in his right hand. Its blade glisten red from the blood smeared across it.

A bright orange wolf wore a plain white shirt that was covered with muck, oil and had been burnt slightly and black tattered trousers over his legs. The broken remains of golden armour, that had been strapped together, covered his clothing. A poorly maintained rifle was in his hands. The fourth figure head was encased in a helmet and gasmask, and wearing a black jacket over simple body armour, his trousers were dark grey and he wore black leather gloves over his hands. Like the wolfs, he carried a rifle that was in bad condition. The last person was a dark blue vixen, wearing golden armour that had been scorched, bashed and blasted, with a dirty and tattered white cape covering his back. A golden helmet that was ruined from constant fighting was protecting his head. In his hands, was a Golden staff, with the head split into three and blue gems decorating the pole.

The group raced through the corridors, regrouping with more of their kind as they withdrew from their attackers. They were retreating to the location of their final stand; it was inside a grand chamber. Unlike the rest of the facility, the walls were rock, with metal supports built into them to support the ceiling and partially covered by plates of metal. The ceiling was completely covered by metal plates, with a dozen lights dangling from it. Three passages were connected to the chamber, with large makeshift barriers surrounding them. In the center, was a large crystal, the rock had a flat base, with jagged edges that ran up the side of the crystal, creating individual tips at their ends, with the top of the rock ending with a sharp point. Finally, the crystal glowed brightly a light blue colour, its light shining across the chamber.

Defending the chamber was the remains of the survivors, all had been routed by their attackers. There was a wide diversity in the species of the survivors ranging from mammals to reptile, to avian's and even aquatic creatures. A majority of the survivors wore golden and silver armour, which were ruined by laser burns and cracks from constant conflict. The remainders were dressed in tattered civilian clothes that have been covered with basic protective equipment, such as a chest guard and helmet. Their weaponry was also mixed; most of them wielded golden staffs with colour jewels decorating them, the second most common weapon they had were short swords. The swords had shining blades, although most were soaked in crimson blood, and had golden handles with a single sapphire in the hilt. Finally, the last of the survivors were equipped with poorly repaired firearms.

The blue vulpine looked over his soldiers, if he could even call them that. He and his people had lost their home world and lives to their enemy, who ruthlessly and mercilessly hunted down and exterminated them. Most of his soldier weren't even real soldiers to begin with, they were just normal folks that were forced to hold a weapon and defend their existence. Since their homes were loss, he had led his people on an endless journey, trying to avoid death, and into more survivors, including his lost sister, who he hoped escaped death. The vulpine watch as the number of retreating survivors turned into trickle, until no more returned, and the sounds of battle had faded.

"Marksmen, take your positions! Swordsmen, form your ranks behind the Marksmen!" bellowed the vulpine in a commanding tone. "We must defend the Soul Stone to the last man!"

The Marksmen took positions behind the objects that could provide them some protection, all those armed with staff or a gun were the Marksmen. The Swordsmen equipped with their swords and shields, forming columns of 3, ready to repel their enemy should the Marksmen fail. The vulpine felt his sense tingle, he could feel their presence moving closer, hear their footsteps echo down the passage, and the sound of wheels leaving tracks on the floor, and their- wait a minute wheels! He and the survivors heard wheels beforehand, was it possible that they have sent a new weapons to destroy them.

At the end of the middle passage, the vulpine saw the sight of their enemy. They blended into the darkness, with the exception of their blue visors. The vulpine then realized something, the attacker beforehand had red visors, he just assumed that they were some sort of elite but that changed when he and his men saw a red visor soldier ran in their direction. It appeared that the soldier was more focus on the blue visor soldier hiding in the darkness.

"NO, PLEASE SPARE ME!" the solider scream but his answer was meet when a lance pierce through his armour killing him instantly.

Then without warning three mechanical suit of armour, even with tracks for legs they were able to move incredibly fast. Without need of a command, the Marksmen fired on their enemy. Their staff's producing bright red sparks, while the other produced projectiles or different bright sparks from each staff.

The three mechanizes armors were hit, but no damaged could be seen on them. The mech's fired blue energy beam at the Marksmen, and they went down with their body's twitching like mad. Then the three mech's zipped by the Swordsmen and headed for the rest of the survivors. They tried to stop them but a barrage of blue beam shot at them. The attackers were wearing white armour with a samurai look to them and their faces were covered by battle mask. The vulpine watched as his brothers and sisters fell to the enemy. A few Marksmen that still stood fire on the attackers but were taken down by blue beam from the ceiling. The survivors and the vulpine looked up to see what appears to be attacker standing on the ceiling, and those attacker jumped down from the ceiling and threw needles at the Swordsmen and Marksmen taking them down with ease.

The survivors fell one by one as this elite group of soldiers finished them off quickly, but the strange things was the vulpine noticed that these soldier were far less brutal and saw that they took the bodies of his brothers and sister out of the chamber on one the back of the mech's. Then a new figure walked in to the chamber, the vulpine could guess based on his appearance that he was vulpine like him but silver and his was weathered and battered, the armour was less blockier then the other attackers and his helmet was different, based on this the blue vulpine could guess that he was the one in charge. He grabbed one of his warrior's swords and rushed at the leader along with his beloved vixen.

The leader turns to face them and just stood there with one of his arms on a handle of what appears to be a folded sword. As the pair got closer, the leader drew his sword and swung it twice, before he holsters it. The pair soon realized that the silver vulpine was now behind them. A few seconds after that both the blue vulpine and the red vixen amours broke into pieces and they fell to the floor. The vulpine watched as his beloved is soon carried away by a soldier and his last vision was the leader walking up to him and reaching his hand to his face.

-x-x-x-

Fox and his team walked into a standard apartment building on the capitals outskirts open. Fox could see a small desk next to a set of stairs; on his left were six chairs around a table next to a corridor, while his right was more chairs next to another corridor. The walls were a dirty grey colour and the red carpet underneath their feet was filthy.

Fox approached the desk with Vi behind him while Raiden was keeping his daughter occupied, where an overweight tan bulldog, wearing a grey t-shirt, smoking a cigarette and reading an issue of Playbunny sat. The dogs drew his eyes away from his magazine when he saw the pair that approach him.

"Need something?" asked the Bulldog, clearly annoyed that he had been drawn from his entertainment.

"Need a room for three and a kid," spat Fox, pissed off with his attitude.

"Room cost sixty credits; rent is twenty credits a week."

Fox dug through his pockets to gather the needed credits and dropped them on the desk. The dog got up from his seat and plodded over a cabinet on the back wall. He opened it and pulled out a key ring with a single plastic key card saying; 124. A sign next to the stairs had 51-300 next to the arrow pointing upwards.

It took a bout twelve minutes when they reached the door marked 124. Using the card, Fox swiped the card against a sensor beside the door and it slide open. Inside, was a decently spacious room, there was a small living room, it had a quite an old couch and a small television set on a table against the wall, beside the T.V were two windows, one with the view of the other builds nearby and the other of a tall skyscrapers, there were three door that lead to three separate small bedrooms. Each bedroom had a bare mattress, with dirty cover and a pillow on top. Opposite the first bedroom from the left was a small table with a small window right beside it.

The vulpine walked over to the door on his left and opened it, it revealed to be the bathroom, but it was in an appealing state. The tiles on the floor and walls were cracked, and there was grim around the base of the toilet and sink. The shower curtain was only half hanging from the railing and the inside also had grim along the sides.

" _LoOkS lIkE sOmeonE forgot to caLL tHe MaID._ " Savage joked as he materialized behind Fox, who shut the door in disgust.

Fox placed the duffle bag on the couch, the contents spilt on the couch. Raiden and Mirage entered their room, Vi placed the laptop that they had 'acquired' and was transferring the data about Ghost Lagoon. Fox walked over to her but stops in his tracks; he stared out to the capital, its gleaming skyscrapers and the amazing lights. But that wasn't what interested the trouble vulpine as he continued walking.

-x-x-x-

Peppy had arrived back on Corneria, and was rushing through the corridors of the command center before he was jumped by personal with questions, reports and other pointless paperwork, and in his hands was the suspension paper work of Antoine D'Regnall a recruit who disobeyed his superior officer by abandoning his mission. Officers and personal all tried to salute him but were ignored. Despite his age, Peppy had regained some of his active lifestyle, mainly to get to his office quickly before anyone stopped him.

The old hare opened the door to his office, only to be greeted by Colonel Silvers and Falco, both looks of impatience and anxiety carved into their faces. Silvers' eyes were wide and the muscles on his face were tense. His glove hands were wrapped into tight fists and his ears flinched constantly. Falco was in similar state, instead of the cocky, over-confident ace pilot Peppy knew, there was instead a nervous, alert avian that had a feeling of doubt around him.

"Colonel, care to explain…"began the General right before he was interrupted by the vulpine.

"Apologies General, but while you were gone, certain events took place."

"What event?"

"A Venom warship was detected drifting in Cornerian space, so we sent three ships to intercept," Silvers explain at a rapid speed, "Efforts to contact the ship failed, so Captain Lombardi and his team were part of the boarding party on the ship."

Peppy looked over at the strangely quite Falco, his eyes had been glancing between him and the Colonel but he had not spoken yet. Normally Falco would be boasting about such a deed , but why he was so quiet, was very worrying.

"Upon making contact with the crew, they discovered that everyone aboard the warship had been slaughtered by an unknown threat,"

"Explain by unknown threat, Colonel," demanded Peppy, Silvers sighed and gripped the back of his neck with his left hand and letting it go.

"According to the reports," began Silvers, speaking more slowly, "All the crew had been sliced apart, literally, with no bodies or sign of any attacker. Except…"

"Except…what?" inquired Peppy, greatly annoyed that as one of the highest ranking officer in the Cornerian Defence Force, he was being left out of the loop. A Venom Warship with a butchered crew had detected, and none of his officers were willing to explain the details. Silvers sighed again before pointing over to Falco.

"Falco," boomed Peppy, the avian looked into the eyes of the aging hare, "What happened on that ship?" Falco eyes drifted away from Peppy to the wall opposite him, locked in a glare into deep space.

"We had travelled along the ship to the bridge; where it looked like it was the last stand. Inside the bridge, above the door was a message."

Peppy remained silent, his mind fully focused on receiving and understanding the information he was being presented with.

"The message was written in blood, it said _RUN._ Next Jack and I found a bleeding officer over a working console. Only we discovered that the ships self-destruct had been activated and…"

Falco froze midsentence; the words that were needed to describe what had happened had just deserted him. The traumatic recollection of that encounter on the bridge was fixed in his mind, refusing to leave.

"Falco!" the demanding tone of Peppy's voice brought him back, "What happened?"

Falco shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

-x-x-x-

Doctor Eden looked over his fellow founders; all had been summoned for another emergency meeting. Normally these meetings were of how the situation for the 'Grand Plan' had experienced great changes, beneficial or not. The council room had grey walls, with bright white horizontal lights along the walls. In the middle, was a polished black circular table, three meters in diameter. In the middle was a small triangular pyramid device, with a neon blue light on each face and a larger one at the top point. Then seats sat around it with small console in front, but only six of them were occupied.

On his right, was Admiral Siege. A war veteran from the Lylat Wars, he had achieved an outstanding reputation when he was a Commander, for successfully leading a battle scarred fleet in a counterattack after the remaining senior offices above him were killed off. Andross rewarded him a great promotion up to Admiral, but the by then the war was at the end.

Next to the Admiral, was general Stone. Stone was also a veteran from the war, where he was a field Brigadier for a Special Forces unit, where his tactical brilliance combined with the unit's skill earned him many victories. That changed when he was wounded on Fichina and declared unfit for battle. However as a reward for his actions, Andross saw to it that he would be promoted to General.

Opposite the Doctor, was Gregory 'Greaser' Jones. A dark brown monkey wearing a pale jumpsuit that was filthy from grease and oil stains, and a pair of tinted goggles resting on his messy head. Greaser was Ghost Lagoon's chief engineer, being responsible for designing, manufacturing and enhancing equipment for the unit, along with researching and analyzing new bits of technology to serve Ghost Lagoon. The Doctor shared a bitter rivalry with Greaser, mainly due to Greaser favoring machines instead of biological creations of war.

On Greaser's left, sat a hologram of Jonathan Pierce, a charcoal feline and the unit's chief supplier of experimental military grade equipment. Pierce owned one of the largest arms manufacturing companies in Lylat, from basic security equipment to powerful military weapons, vehicles and more. In the Public eye, Pierce's most famous contract was chief supplier of the Cornerian Defence Force. This worked to advantage of Ghost Lagoon; system laws forbid extreme development of weapons without Cornerian consent. So as their primary supplier, Pierce was able to develop more powerful equipment for Ghost Lagoon, under the guise of developing for Corneria.

Finally, next to Pierce, was Ghost Lagoon's spec ops agent, known as Siegfried. Siegfried was a silver grey vulpine, with thick hair that covered but the thickest of scars across his face and he had a pony tail. He wore a black Hakama with grey umanori and straps. Very little is known about Siegfried, they only knew that he joined Ghost Lagoon was to honor his agreement with Andross before he died.

Everyone was impatient, due to two missing Founders; one was a spy in the ranks of the Cornerian Military, who wouldn't be attending the meeting. The other was a Field Colonel, who joined Venom before the start of the Lylat wars. Originally, the Colonel originated from a tribe that lived on Venom. The tribes united waged war with Venom Forces, but surrendered after much of their numbers were slaughtered.

However, the colonel was unwilling to accept defeat; he murdered the war council and mascaraed many tribesmen's and soldiers, before he was taken to prison. His ferocity impressed Andross and offered him a place in his Military. While bitter in their defeat, he accepted upon viewing Venom as a force of power. Although his feats weren't as great those of General Stone or Admiral Siege, be had successfully carved out a reputation for himself.

"When will we begin this fucking meeting?" demanded Pierce, "I am taking a great risk here."

"We will begin when the last of us has arrived," shouted Stone, "And Pierce, I do believe our spy in the Cornerian Military is in far greater danger then you."

As if on cue, the door to the council room hissed open as it rose, revealing the last member for the meeting. The Colonel's entire body was covered with thick brown strands of hair. A pair of black pincers stuck out to reveal the location of his mouth, and above, two pair of pitch black eye on top of each other, with another pair of eyes on each side of the bottom, giving a total of eight eyes.

He wore a black officer dress uniform, consisting of a black shirt, with a black jacket lined with red trim. Black trousers covered his legs until they reached his polished shoes. His jacket and shirt had three pairs of sleeves going down them. Each one covered a hairy arm, leaving only the hands visible. The top middle pair of arms dangled loosely at his sides, while the bottom two were behind him.

"Ah, Colonel Arachnid, so good for you to finally join us," greeted Siege.

"Apologies, my friends," began Arachnid, his voice was slightly high pitched and his pincers clicked as he spoke. He casually walked to the seat next to Greaser, bringing his bottom left arm to pull it away. "The savages in my sector were a bit more troublesome then I first thought. Siegfried I hope your mission was a bit more lenient."

"You can fill us in on the details later, and Siegfried mission was a success in you are wondering, but first more important business," announced Stone, he pressed a few buttons on the terminal in front, and a small hologram of Fox McCloud appeared in the center of the table.

"As you are all aware, Fox McCloud is our primary concern. Not only he escaped our hidden research facility on Venom and begun a campaign of vengeance against us he seemed to have acquired some assistance. Resulting in the deaths of fellow founders Max Nova and Captain Vander." He said, as he pressed a button to reveal two more holograms appeared, one of a kabuto beetle and one of a small child like figure but was completely black with four red eyes, "Admittedly however, this is also part our fault. Fox McCloud and these helpers of his were all part the 'Super Soldier Experimentation' Program. Despite the Programs failure, Fox McCloud was able to benefit in the form of several mutations that have devastation effect on the field that includes his companions."

"If I may speak Stone," interrupted Eden, "Even though the only stable subject for the program is now loose, I believe McCloud's DNA might hold the key to producing the super soldier we need."

"I think Eden, that you have done enough damage with your 'mad experiments,' hissed Greaser, his voice was high pitched and hiss to pronunciation, Eden sent death glares at Greaser. "I say, instead of using unpredictable creatures, we use machines. I already developed suitable prosthetics and internal support systems to make wounded soldiers fit for duty. And I even designed newer, more advanced prosthetics and cybernetic enhancements."

"Sure, too bad project 'Variant' didn't works as you wanted." Eden hissed.

"So you want to use cyborgs to fulfill the Super Soldier Program?" inquired Siege.

"In a way, yes." replied Greaser with a wide grin.

"We will to your offer later," announced Arachnid, "Now I would like to return to our primary issue McCloud."

"Agreed," Boomed Stone, "as you know, Vander's ship, _The Dark Sun_ , was destroyed in Cornerian orbit. While no reports of any escape pods have been revealed, no doubt that McCloud and his companions are alive and on Corneria."

"Then I'm in grave danger," Pierce spoke up, "If those bastards have gotten any data from Vander or Nova, they will most likely identify and come after me next."

"Then we'll need to do away with them before they can act," proposed Siegfried, "Then I shall prepare for my duel."

"Siegfried you will not 'duel' Fox McCloud." Declared Siege firmly, Siegfried stared at him.

"Do you doubt my skills?" replied Siegfried in a calm tone.

"No even with skills such as yours, they might not be enough to handle the unpredictable behavior of such abominations such as McCloud, Subject 191 and Specimen Beta, plus you will be needed for future operations." Stone stated. Siegfried was visibly offended.

"Then what the fuck should we do then?" yelled Eden.

"What about the seekers?" proposed Greaser, Siegfried stared at him in disgust.

"SEEKERS! THAT'S YOUR IDEA!? PATHETIC!" roared the enraged vulpine, "They only see a battle through calculation and fixed planning, never adapting or taking any honor in the fight. THEY ARE USELESS!"

"Silence Siegfried" demanded Arachnid, the angered vulpine glared at him, "I agree with Greaser, the Seekers should be able to eliminate them. Provided that Greaser equips them with effective equipment, of course."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," replied Greaser with a wider grin than before.

"Then it's settled, we'll send some Seekers after them," concluded Stone, while they didn't say it, both Eden and Siegfried were visibly angered.

"In the meantime, Pierce," suggested Siege, "I would hire some protection."

"I think I know just who to call," replied Pierce with a fiendish smile.

-x-x-x-

Raiden decided to explore the city a bit more with his daughter; he let Fox and Vi know that they were heading out. As he and Mirage walked through the city outskirts, Raiden couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his daughter as she would consistently point at various buildings and vehicles that they saw. Raiden then carried his daughter on his shoulders as they walked through a nearby park. Though unclear, Raiden kept looking from left to right constantly, he kept looking at the various families that were having picnics nearby, the various children playing with each other, a few couple spending their time with each other and the calm atmosphere that surrounded them.

All of this made Raiden think back to the more peaceful times on his home planet, mostly his childhood, were he and his family would spend their times in parks similar to the one he and Mirage were in. there he played with his parents and his neighbors, the laughter's and happiness he shared back then. He looked up at Mirage who had a huge happy smile on her face; he couldn't help but sigh sadly. This however wasn't gone unnoticed as Raiden felt Mirage's upper torso and head now resting on his head.

"Papa… is there something wrong?" she asked, clearly not liking that her father was unhappy. "Is it me? I can climb down now if you want me to." Raiden was a little shock at what his daughter just said, now he felt a little guilty for his earlier action, but then he chuckle a bit.

"No, my little star, you will never be a reason for my unhappiness." He assured her, "It's just that, I want you to live a more peaceful and happier life, I want you to play freely like other children, make friends, got to school and do things what children should do. But so far I have failed in doing so, I feel like have failed your mother's wishes."

"NO!" Mirage yelled at him, causing to beetle to flinch a bit in shock, Raiden then felt tears dripping on his head. "No, you are fulfilling mommy's wishes, she wanted you to make me happy and I am happy. As long as you are with me, I'll always be happy." Mirage the felt a hand, gently rubbing her head.

"Thank you, my child. Now how about I threat you something Fox-sama called ice cream."

-x-x-x- (1 week later)

Peppy was trapped in his office, with his head resting in hands. He was tired, all day something had been reported, including the recent recovery of an empty escape pod that had sunk, nearly a week after the warship incident. Outside, were personal trying to keep him informed with everything that happened. Though it was beneficial to know as much about the situation as possible, it was very stressful and very tiring for the old hare.

A sudden knock on the door forced him to lift his head, before Colonel Silvers and a white/light-grey husky entered his office. Despite no giving them permission to enter, Peppy was too exhausted to enforce discipline anymore.

"What is it Colonel?" he asked, his voice weary.

"General, CI Agents have been able to recover this from the database at Nova-Corp tower," answered the Colonel rapidly.

The husky showed the old hare a data disc, and he tilted his head to the computer on his desk. It took barely three minutes before a video clip was on screen.

"This was the only recording we could find of the battle at the tower that was no deleted yet, it cuts out at the end but there is something that you need to see what happens, General," the Husky briefed him as she pressed play.

The video show a dozen thugs on the balcony, shooting at something off screen in the bottom left corner, where returning fire originated. Suddenly, a severed corpse flew into the recording, followed by a dashing orange blur that proceeded to rip apart the thugs one by one in quick succession, just before the video broke into static.

"Rewind it! Right before it cuts off!" commanded the shocked General.

The Husky did as commanded, returning the clip to before it was cut off, and froze the frame. Peppy leaned to look at the orange blur; very little detail could be seen, except what appeared to be bright red eyes.

"What in hell is that?" asked Peppy, in a demanding tone, while he pointed at the blur.

"No fucking idea sir," answered Silvers, "but based on the description of what took place on the warship, I would guess that they are somehow connected."

Peppy just stared at Colonel, his face shocked.

-x-x-x-

It was nearly midnight, as Fox was searching through all the stolen data to acquire their next target. During the week, Savage has been possessing numerous store managers and clerks from various part of Capital city to gather supplies, he even possessed a few Millionaires to purchase more lethal supplies like ammunition and new weapons. Savage had gotten Fox, Vi and Raiden new weapons in forms of handguns, shotguns with full ammunition and knifes for Raiden, Mirage was given a handgun and Fox spent some time teaching her how to use it. He also got a set of tools and chemicals for Fox and Vi to make several explosives.

Raiden spent most of his time with Mirage and Vi, as they would either go sight-seeing, practice Mirage's natural gifts or meditate together, the beetle did also try to flirt with the cyborg lupine but so far no luck in gaining her affection yet but that's not stopping him yet.

The vulpine continued to comb through the various bits of data, analyzing each piece by piece, hoping to find something to catch his eye. Eventually, success came across upon selecting a message to Nova.

 _Nova,_

 _You need to keep your pirates under control. I had sent a shipment of weapons sent for Vander to collect. Only for your pirates to attack and raid the entire supply ship. The other Founders are fuming over this; there is no way your thugs are getting their new shipment. Especially considering they stole the weapons that were to be modified for their use._

 _I thought that Eden had brainwashed those retards into doing everything you say. If you can't control them, then they'll have to be put down._

 _Jonathan Pierce._

Jonathan Pierce. It was a name that was very familiar to Fox. It only hit him when notice the small title in the top right corner; Star-Tech Industries, the chief supplier of security and military grade equipment in Lylat. The Company's CEO, was a founder and member of Ghost Lagoon.

Fox clenched his teeth together. How well had Ghost Lagoon integrated itself into the very society of Lylat. Fox shut down the laptop and walked out of his room, as he saw Raiden and Mirage sitting on the couch and turn around to face the vulpine as Fox got out. Vi stopped carving a strange logo (Me: if you are wondering it's a wolf head facing forwards with one side a peaceful demeanor while the other half is more fierce.) on her battle armour and stood up from her seat on the couch and Savage materialized beside her with a evil grin on his face.

" _So, wE gOt A tARgeT? A REallY close OnE?_ " Savage asked, as the grin got bigger.

Fox chuckled before he answered.

"Oh we sure do and I think it's about time we named our 'little' team." Fox said.

"What do you have in mind? Fox-sama." Raiden asked, curious of what the vulpine thought up.

"Let's say Demons are gonna make it rain blood soon, very soon." Fox replied with an evil smile.

-x-x-x-

Wolf O'Donnell sat in the control center of Sargasso Space Station, cursing himself. Upon hearing the news of Fox McCloud's death over a year ago, he felt strange, even though he would have loved to be the one that kill him, he couldn't ignore the respect he had for him. Leon and Panther didn't care about the dead, Leon cared about nothing but causing pain and Panther had been attempting to get Krystal spread across his bed, despite her pain.

Out of respect for Fox's memory, Wolf agreed to a deal to offer as little trouble for Star Falco as reality could go. The Lupine held up an old photo of him as a child and beside him was a few years younger female Lupine. He let out a sigh.

" _That's another person that I cared gone."_ He thought to himself.

"Excuse me, Lord O'Donnell," said a nervous red ape.

"What?" growled the Lupine in his usual threatening tone.

"Uh…" gulped the ape, "it appears that someone has a job for us, very good pay."

"How much?" asked Wolf.

"Fifty thousand credits a night."

"A night?"

"Yes it appears this person has been receiving death threats and would like extra security."

"Who's the client?"

"Jonathan Pierce, of Star-Tech industries."

Wolf's eyes widened upon hearing those words. If Pierce was desperate for protection, he might be able to earn some powerful equipment.

"Tell him we'll do it and get Leon and Panther here, now. We need to leave soon." He commanded.

-x-x-x-

Krystal and Katt were sitting outside their favorite coffee shop. They liked to meet up and talk about various things, such as life, fashion and their boyfriends. Now though they hardly did these things, and to Katt, it was clear why. Krystal wasn't herself since her loss. She had lost everything before she met Fox, and even though there had been rocky patches, he was everything to her. Now that he was gone, there was nothing in her life, and she struggled to move on.

"So Krystal," asked Katt, "How's the flight instructor job going?"

"So-so," replied Krystal, "Most of my pilots struggle so they're moved around and I heard that one of my pilots was suspended for disobeying orders."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

There was another silence as they sipped their coffee.

"How's the new team?" asked Krystal.

"There doing very well," replied Katt, being careful not to reveal too much about the warship incident. "Problem is though; we're not getting a lot of pay, so we can't afford a carrier for those long missions."

"Well, I'm sure something will turn up."

"Actually, Falco received a job offer for security for the CEO of Star-Tech industries. So he wants to negotiate on getting a hold of a carrier ship at last. Hey, why don't you come along? It would be nice work together again."

"Sure," replied Krystal, unenthusiastically.

"Great," said Katt pretending not to hear the unenthusiastic tone. "I'll let Falco know."

-x-x-x-

Fox and his team walked through the soaking streets of the Capital City as heavy rain poured all around him. His hood of his jacket reduced much of the light off the drenched surfaces from illuminating his face. On his back was the duffle bag, loaded with explosives, ammo and guns he would use. His pistols were holstered fitted his belt. Raiden also had a two pistols but he kept them in the pockets of his coat. Mirage was told to remain in her father's shadow during most of the duration of their mission.

Ahead, was the building they targeted. In front of them was five story high building and extended layout that was as high as the second story. On the front of the building was a sign with a bright blue star, with Star-Tech Industries.

Fox turned to face Vi and Raiden, with an evil grin on his face.

"Tonight, Ghost lagoon will feel the wrath of the Demonic Revengers."

* * *

 **Me: Well that dose it for now.**

 **Sonic: Hey i noticed you took down my story!**

 **Me: Yeah...so?**

 **Sally: SO?! what dose that mean you given up on us!**

 **Tails: Yeah!**

 **Bunnie: Ya'h better have a good explanation for this.**

 **Me: i do, i intend to rewrite the whole thing but it's going to take time and i felt that the one on at the time wasn't that good so i took it down for now.**


	10. Chapter 10 (Rewrite)

**Me: Here's another Rewrite chapter to this series and more to come.**

 **Fox: Say I've been meaning to ask, where did Mecha Fox go anyway i haven't heard from him in awhile?**

 **Sly: Mecha Fox? who's that?**

 **Adam: Sounds like a cool name!**

 **Me: Oh he's an Au of Fox i made, and i sent him back to his universe.**

 **Sonic: you can do that?**

 **Me: DO NOT QUESTION MY ABILITIES! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Griff: GAH! MY FUCKING EARS!**

* * *

Chapter 10: demons of the dark night

Krystal was waiting in the lobby of Star-Tech Industries Head Quarters with Star Falco. The lobby's entrance consisted of two pairs of sliding glass doors. Against the back wall was the pristine white reception desk, the desk curved towards the wall, leaving gaps between the wall and the desk. On the wall behind the desk, in neon blue writing, was _Star-Tech Industries_. On both sides of the room, were two rows navy blue chairs each. In the two corners nearest the door, were small black stands with two potted plants on top.

There was very uncomfortable atmosphere for Krystal, it wasn't her first time in the since she lost Fox, nor the intimidating security guards, but the presence of the Star Wolf team, of him was driving her mad. When she saw the team she was shocked to discover she would be working with them. Upon their meeting, Leon had wasted no time in mocking the team over Fox's loss; however it had been mostly aimed at Falco, instead of her, but was just as painful to listen. Panther was worse, immediately he approached her, attempting to flirt and achieve a date with her, expressing sorrow for her loss.

Krystal knew better however, not only was that his character, but her telepathy revealed that he was fantasying about her spread naked across his bed, begging like a horny bimbo. It took all her strength to stop herself from lashing out at him. Back when they had a 'relationship', all Panther got was a look, not a touch and demanded her privacy from him with promises of false rewards. She might have done it to spite Fox, but even she wasn't willing to go that far.

Fortunately, and surprisingly, Wolf stepped in and pulled Panther away from her, sending him to far side of the room as if he was a misbehaving child. She was even more surprised when he apologized for his behavior, and was sorry for her loss. At first, Krystal struggled to believe him, but when she scanned his mind, he was being honest and sincere, though there was a slight old memory of young female Lupine saying words she couldn't make out, but still shinning a new light on Wolf.

Katt had kept close by to help protect her from the perverted monster and the psychopath. Her presence assured Krystal that she would be there to help. Krystal had met Miyu and Fay before, and got on really well with them, and was looking forward to working with them. But the great white however, was slightly intimidating. Despite Lylat being only just aware of aquatic life since the Angular attack, she had seen their kind before, on Cerneria there had been a few aquatic species. But even then they were rare.

"So where you get that loser, Lamebardi from a cosplay convention or a really cheap Halloween party." Leon asked trying to get on the Avian nerve's.

However, he got wasn't what he expected, a grin on the avian's lips. Falco then whistle to Jack, even with his headphones speakers were loud he could still hear the avian call him. His head started to rotate at 180 degrees with his scarf still covering his mouth until he was facing Falco and Leon and raised his eyebrow, wondering what he want. The merc's, guards and even Leon were terrified when Jack rotated his head, and it didn't help when he did it rather horrifically. Falco waved his arms indicating that he just wanted to call him for fun. Jack just shrugged his shoulders, rotated his head back to normal and continued to read his book.

Krystal found the skeleton, nice, intelligent if he was to be compared with Slippy, and quite, in a disturbing and horrific way. She watched as a lavender cat walked up to said skeleton and began trash talking him. "What are you supposed to be? A freak that what you are, you're an abomination, you shouldn't even exist you or your kind." The feline said, however the last comment visibly angered him. Krystal saw jack closed his book, got up from his seat and then punched the avian's face, causing him to land on his rear end. But what she didn't expect was Jack's right eye started glowing brighter while his left eye dimmed down, he then raised his right hand, she saw that it started to glow in a mix of green and blue aura, then the feline's body too was surrounded with the same aura.

"What the f-!" he said before the feline was sent skyrocketing up wards until he almost slammed his head onto the ceiling. The feline looked down to see that Jack had raised his right arm upwards; he then pulled out a pocket knife out of his pocket, then the feline felt his body being moved so that he was in belly flop like position and descending at an accelerating speed. Then he stopped suddenly, he felt a cold, sharp point of Jack's knife on his neck, he looked up to see Jack's cold dark stare, Jack pulled his knife away, is eye turned back to normal and the green blue aura dispersed, causing the feline to drop to the floor on his stomach. The feline looked up in horror as Jack looked down menacingly at him, then the skeleton just sat back down to is seat and continued reading his book.

Krystal had a shock expression like everyone else besides members of Star Falco but not for the reason that he had powers no she was shocked because it was similar to her people's power who have a lifetime of practice and meditation to accomplish.

-x-x-x-

Falco's glare was constantly switching between the charcoal grey feline sitting behind the exotic white desk in front of him, and the mercenary lupine standing beside him. When he took the job, the last thing he was expecting was to see Star Wolf, only to discover, he would be working with them. Resulting in this argument:

"Gentlemen," Pierce attempting to reason with the mercenaries, "I am fully aware of your rivalry, but you see, I don't give a damn or care. My life is at stake, and I have hired you both and a vast number of mercenaries because I want these assassins dead."

"if you actually valued your life, you wouldn't have hired us both," Wolf stated, almost in a mocking tone. "My team would actually prefer to fight this bird's team than work with them."

"Feelings mutual," replied Falco.

"I'm not paying you both to fight each other, either you both put your shit aside or you can fuck off!" yelled Pierce. He was taking a gamble; Fox and his team were out there, possibly stalking the streets right now looking for him, and he needed these two team for defence. Though it was impossible for them to kill him, he would wipe both teams out within an instant. But their rivalry was destroying his plan, yet they were still mercenaries, desperate mercenaries.

"Fine," spat Wolf, before storming out of the office door. Falco cast a glance at Pierce; he still wanted to make a deal with the feline.

"Alright if I'm going to work with those dickheads, then I want to get a better deal," announced Falco, the charcoal felines green eyes just stared at him with a blank expression.

"In what way?" queried the cat.

"A ship. Specifically a carrier ship." bartered Falco.

"Well then, if that what I need to pay you to work with Star Wolf, so be it," said the feline; Falco was completely surprised by Pierces sudden agreement.

"I will add that to your payment, you will receive it when I feel safe, agreed?" asked Pierce.

Falco nodded in agreement. The feline was now grinning from ear to ear, the grin was unnerving for Falco, and it was the grin of a madman, a madman he hope to never be reminded of again. Common sense quickly told the avian to just leave and not ask.

As soon as the avian stepped out of the office, he was stopped by Wolf O'Donnell who was leaning beside the door, with his arms crossed and his left foot against the wall. The Lupine gave Falco a fierce glare, his one good eye refusing to blink. Despite the threatening look, Falco felt that Wolf was judging him. Falco calmly turned away from Wolf to leave.

"How you aren't dead is a bloody miracle," Falco heard Wolf comment. The offended Avian spun around to face the Lupine.

"What?" Falco said in reply.

"I said it's a surprise you're still breathing." Spat Wolf in a much louder tone than before. "You and Your team, except that bone guy I think he's already dead."

"And yet we've defeated you in the past," countered Falco, feeling smug. "FYI Jack is alive even if he looks like he was brought back from the grave."

"Star Fox defeated us, not Star Falco," Wolf corrected. "You don't see it."

"What does that mean?"

"Just think for once in your fucking life!" growled an impatient Wolf. "Why would a multi-millionaire CEO of one of Lylat's most successful businesses hire a load of mercenaries for security? Most of the mercs here don't have a reputation and there will be rivalries that need to be dealt with."

"If something is off, why are you still here?" sated Falco, highlighting Wolf's presence.

"Simple, even though I don't trust him, the payment is too good to turn down," said Wolf, spoken like a true mercenary.

-x-x-x-

When confident that he was alone in the safety of his office, Pierce activated the secret communications program in his terminal. Within seconds, the image of Colonel Arachnid' eight eyed head appeared on a screen.

"Ah, greetings Pierce," said the spider, as his pincers clicked, "To what I owe the pleasure?"

"Well Colonel, not only did I get two rival teams of merc to operate together, but ensure that our enemies are in Fox's and his team's line of attack." The feline chuckled at his victory guaranteed scheme.

"Don't let your confidence be your downfall Pierce, how can you be positive that they will strike down our enemies?" inquired Arachnid.

"You have seen the recordings of his escape and subject 191 first outrage, they are monster especially in battle, only capable of slaughter and destruction, some of Greaser's creations were ineffective, no wander Eden's wants that power."

"But remember, Nova wasted nearly all of his thugs against him and that was Fox alone, and Vander was struck down with an entire regiments of marines at his side with both of them together. They aren't exactly push over. Even if your plan works, you will share their fate if something fails."

"True, but I still have a few aces up my sleeve."

-x-x-x-

Fox was crouched next to one of the building sir vents on the highest roof of the building with the help of Vi carrying him, Raiden and Mirage all the way up. The wind howling around him and Raiden, except for Mirage as she now stayed in her father's shadow, as they set the fourth and final bomb to distract and devastate security. Heavy rain continued to poor, soaking the Vulpine, Beetle through their cloths, as thunder roared and lighting flashed. Before he places the final explosion, he faced his team before the operation begins.

"Does everyone know the plan?" he asked.

"Yes master," Vi answered, "I am to hack into Star-Tech main system and extract any fails useful that could help us in destroying Ghost Lagoon or any info about the other Founders."

"I am to accompany you and strike down any that get in or try to stop our way." Raiden replied, he then looked down at his shadow. "And to keep Mirage out of the conflict as much as possible."

" _Oh, oH, I gEt To pLAy bReAk sOMe BoNeS wIth evERy mERc anD StAR-tEcH sEcUriTy gUArds,_ " Savage said, as his transparent form appeared beside Raiden, his lips formed a devilish grin, " _AnD wHeN wE GeT PiErcE, I gEt tO pLaY toTUreR wiTH hiM._ "

Fox nods at them and ignore what Savage said, he then places the final explosive in place, everyone except Savage, who wanted to see the blast up close and he can't really be hurt by it, backed away to the duffle bag by the corner nearest to the bomb. Fox pulled out a makeshift detonator, the vulpine silently thanked Slippy for teaching him how to make his own explosives, Fox originally had no interest in learning such skills, he only learnt it because Peppy forced him and 'tested' him to make sure he wouldn't slack off.

'When you're trapped against the enemy, you will be glad when you realize you can make your own bombs _'_ Fox didn't believe him. Oh the irony.

' _WeLl wHo kNeW, tHe gEEzeR waS rIgHt._ ' Savage commented telepathically.

-x-x-x-

Krystal walked down another bland corridor, with only a long window to view the on-going storm, as part of her patrol, laser carbine in her hand. That as ridicules, they were protecting a business man, yet the level of security he had was similar to that of a politician, maybe even beyond that. To Krystal, there was something wrong, and the security guards and mercenaries around her weren't helping.

They were difficult to read, the most she could get with her powers were basic emotions, like a dark aura. Never before she had experienced something like this before, they were to block her telepathy, all of them, one person who could was rare, two was a coincidence, but this many altogether was impossible, something was going on, and she needed to know.

"Well hello, Miss Krystal," purred a horrid voice. Krystal spun around in shock to see Panther right behind her. She was caught up in her thoughts she didn't sense him.

"What do you want Panther?" Krystal spat in a harsh tone.

"Can't Panther just talk to something as beautiful as you?" Panther asked innocently, creepy smirk.

"I've got a job to do, and so do you."

"Panther has a better idea, why don't we go out and have fun by ourselves."

Krystal knew what he meant. She could feel his eyes resting on her cleavage.

"Hey! You two!" Krystal was thankful to have this moment interrupted.

Approaching them were two security guards, although from a glance, their equipment would say otherwise. Both wore silvery-white combat armour with black underlay and blue lining. The Star-Tech logo was placed on the left breast, with 'security' written underneath in blue letters. On their hips, were holstered pistols each and in their hands were laser rifles. The tallest was a golden jaguar, and the other was a light brown weasel.

"Do you mind?" hissed Panther, "We are having a lovely conversation."

"You're getting paid for security, not flirting with each other," the jaguar pointed at Panther in a threatening manner. Krystal felt sick at the idea.

"What we do together is none of your business!" Krystal wanted to slap Panther so much.

"It is when…"

 **BOOM!**

Everyone dropped to the floor as the corridor behind the guards was consumed by a bright orange, scorching hot fireball. Glass from the window and light bulbs shattered and scattered everywhere in tiny and large fragments, Krystal shielded her face with her arms. The explosion was ringing in her ears, drowning out any other sound. Soon the ringing subsided, and was instead replaced by howling wind, rain falling, the slight of flame and the wail of an emergency siren.

Krystal moved her arms away to see what was before her. The only light came flashing red lights as sirens wailed. To her right, a hole interrupted the wall, the windows completely shattered. Panther was slowly ascending to his feet, while the security guards remained still. The shaken vixen crawled towards the weasel; the back of the pristine white armour was now smoky grey with red specks. She moved closer to see a large shard of glass buried in the back of his neck, blood leaking heavily from the wound.

Krystal stood up and moved away from the dead weasel to the jaguar. Like the weasel, the back of his armour was smoky grey. No visible injuries could be seen. Gently, Krystal lifted the guards head and placed her finger on his neck. His pulse was rapidly pounding.

"What are you doing?" asked Panther greatly annoyed.

"He's alive, but he needs help," Krystal stated.

"Leave him, he's fucked anyway!"

The horrified vixen glared at the heartless feline. She decided to pull the jaguar to the side, away from the opening, Panther let out a snarl but he reluctantly help Krystal pull the wounded jaguar away.

-x-x-x-

A dark brown lizard, a pale grey crocodile and a silver gorilla, wearing Star-Tech security armour and armed with laser rifles, analyzed the scene before them. The ceiling had been blown apart, bits of scrap metal, shattered glass and burning fragments littered the floor, and the pristine walls scorched a horrid brown from the heat.

The group spied the hole in the ceiling, thick black smoke obstructing much of their view, but shattered edges of the air vent were visible if one looked hard enough. Rain droplets fell through the ceiling as if it was bleeding. Suddenly, three shadows engulfed figures emerged from the smoke. One had a sword in his left hand and electricity coming out of his right hand, another had activated what appears to a red visor which was in the shape of an X with pointed edges, and the last figure arms was replaced a claws and the figure had a pair of two handed weapons on its back.

The figure with the sword stabbed the gorilla through the chest; the visor figure fired three shots out its hand at the crocodile. As the crocodile stumbled backwards, the figure with the clawed arms charged up to the lizard, the lizard tried to fire a single shot at the figure. The figure growled in pain but continued on his path. The lizard tried to fire again but couldn't as if his body couldn't move after that one shot.

" _TsK,tSk. NoW that's nOT vERy nIcE. ThIS deSREve DEatH."_ said a voice in a cold, cruel manner in the lizard's ear.

The figured then jumped on the lizard and forced him to the ground, before thrusting his left claw through his throat, bringing the guards life to an abrupt painful end.

Fox slowly stood off the corpse of his newest victim. He turned his claws back to their normal form. Carefully, Fox brought his hand to his chest, before instantly removing it upon contact. Pain erupted from his chest at the slightest touch, his jacket and charcoal grey shirt had burn marks decorating the fabric.

The pain from the lasers burns were beyond unbearable, worse than his detainment in the facility, worse than the unethical experiments that made him what he was. Fox grit his teeth as he forced his body to ignore the pain as he moved. Then Raiden walked up to the lizard's corpse and grabbed the rifle that was used against Fox and presented to him. Its design shared some features from the blaster rifle, but heavily modified into something nearly unrecognizable.

"All security personal," they spun around to see the downed croc wheezing into a wrist communicator. Fox reached for the carbine on his back to shoot the weak guard but was stopped when Vi stood in front of the guard, with her left foot raised and spikes protract out from her sole. "Hostile intrusion. Repeat hostile in…AHH!"

-x-x-x-

Falco readied his rifle, his breathing steady, his mind focused. He didn't expect the assassins would strike on his first shift, and the explosions had caught him by complete surprise. But then again, Pierce had been receiving death threats for a while, so the last thing they would be expecting was encounter was Star Falco, and Star Wolf. Falco grabbed the communicator on his belt and brought it to his mouth.

"Star Falco, assemble at my coordinates."

-x-x-x-

Demonic Revengers sprinted down the short corridor to five man team taken shots at them, Fox's own rifle in his right hand returned a wild spread of fire, his hood flapped lightly as he ran, Vi also fired lasers at the group. Fox would be lucky that their shots hit one of these grunts, but then again their shooting was more of a distraction. Three of the guards began slowly step away as they closed in.

"FOR ANDROSS!" one of the guards yelled. Fox snapped as those words reached his ears, if they were willing to die for the big ape head, he and his team would gladly answer their wishes.

As the distance between them and the guards was now roughly a meter. With a clear as possible aim of a guards head, a red-orange monkey, Fox signaled Vi to shoot him. Vi aimed her right hand at the guards head and a continuous stream of laser fire brought the monkey down. Immediately after, the guard on her left felt the sharp edge of Raiden's blade tearing through their armour and ripping the flesh underneath. Blood flew from the wound as the guard was sent flying to the floor.

Fox ran past his teammates and resumed fire on the other three; the guards broke apart to avoid it. Fox was able to close the distance between them instantly. The center guard was severed in two by Fox's claw as he tore across the guard's top of his hip. The guard wailed and cried in pain as the top half flew backwards, while his legs fell to the floor. The horrified guards were barely able to comprehend what was happening, allowing Fox to impale the guard on his right through his chest with his blades, imbedding it in the wall behind him. Before turning his head to fire his laser rifle at the final guard.

Fox watched ass the guard fell back against the wall, he could feel the blood of the other guard trickling down his arm. The vulpine looked to see blood leaking out of his wound, staining the pristine white armour. With a swift trust, Fox ripped his blade hand from the wall and guard, Vi and Raiden rushed up to his side. Suddenly, Fox felt a burning pain in his left hand forcing him to drop his rifle and Raiden deflect two other shots with his katana. Fox looked to see the back of his hand had a large burnt patch, emitting a thin trail of smoke.

They looked to see roughly ten guards standing in front of pair of large doors, all were aiming their weapons at them. Fox noticed a lack of consistency amongst their equipment; four of them were wearing standard armour, while the rest lacked any form of uniformity. A dirty brown rabbit, wearing Star-Tech security armour, stepped from the crowd.

"Well, look at what we've have here boys," the rabbit boldly stated, "Fox McCloud and his band of freaks."

Fox just snarled in response.

"We're gonna be famous in Ghost Lagoon boys," hissed the rabbit in glee.

"I'm sure you will," Fox responded with a wicked and insane grin, "You'll be known as the worst soldier for threatening your greatest enemies, rather than shooting them when you had the chance."

"Correction, we disarmed you, and our kit has been overhaul," the rabbit replied. Fox laughed.

"I'm guessing no-one's told you," Fox said closing , raising his hands changing them into their claw forms, his fur became grey, Vi activating her plasma blades, Raiden creating electricity from his hands and Mirage made herself present as shadow like tentacles spurt out from Raiden's shadow and there were four glowing red eyes staring at them., "We're walking killing machines." Savage spoke with a demonic grin on his face.

-x-x-x-

Peppy sat in his office, watching the security recording from Kew. The orange blur at the end, tearing apart it victims in the most brutal of way terrified him. Worse, it matched the description of what had been witnessed on the destroyed warship, and the wrecked escape pod that had been found, caused him even more worried. Fierce banging on his office door startled him, derailing his train of thought.

"Enter."

Colonel Silvers entered, slightly out of breath, saluting towards his superior, Peppy returned the gesture. The old hare was clearly expecting even more bad news, because it seems that Silvers is an expert in giving that to him.

"General, explosions have been reported from Star-Tech Industries Head-Quarters, and there have been reports of gunfire and casualties. Terrorist attack I fear." Said the Colonel, slightly panting.

Peppy instantly stood up from his desk. "Have whatever security forces in that area surrounding the building and secure the area! Assemble support forces and have them deployed, nothing leaves that Facility! I will be overseeing this myself!"

Silvers opened his mouth to object. "Don't waste your breath, Colonel. I will not let this go to someone else until I am satisfied with the situation." Colonel Silver just watch as Peppy stormed out of his office, he let out a sigh and soon followed.

-x-x-x-

After killing the arrogant Ghost Lagoon soldiers, Savage, Raiden, Mirage and Vi continued their rampage of destruction. Vi's scanners then suddenly picked up a strange reading. She slowed down into a jogging pace before she eventually stopped, Savage and Raiden noticed this as they too stopped and turned around to face their cyborg companion.

"Vi, What's the hold up?" Savage asked, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"My apologies Master Savage, My scanners has pick up something," she then walked exactly four steps forward and kneel down on her right knee, she placed her right hand on the floor "Underneath this floor, judging from the type of readings I'm receiving, I conclude that it is Ghost Lagoon tech base and judging by my scanners a laboratory worth."

Savage's fur suddenly reverted back to dark orange, "Are you certain Vi?" Fox said now taken back control of his body. Vi nodded once, Fox then thought for a moment allowing the info to sink in.

' _A Ghost Lagoon laboratory? This could useful to us._ '

' _ExPlAin tO mE FoX, cause I ain'T gEtTinG It?_ ' Savage asked, Fox just sigh at his other half.

' _It means you retard, we could find more info about them, take their tech and weapons to use against them._ 'Savage made a humming sound as if he understood what Fox said. Back in reality, Fox had a curious grin on his face. "Vi can you break through?"

"Is that a request Master?"

"No, that was an order." Vi nodded again, she pulled back both of arms, she tightening her fist, Her hands started glowing a bright red, and then she trusted both fist forwards on the floor before an explosion to accrue on impact. Fox and Raiden used their arms to shield their faces from the blast, once the dust subsided, they lowered their arms and saw a now gapping whole in the floor and through it they saw what appears to be a laboratory, there were various laboratory equipment and some experimental weapons and armour in the room.

Vi soon stood up and jump down into the room, Raiden sheeted his Katana into its sheet, his hands reaching into his coat, he then pulled out a pair of shotguns, Fox grabbed his rifle readied. The pair followed after her, Mirage had a made a small doll construct on her father's left shoulder so she could see the lab more clearly. Fox, Raiden and Mirage kept looking around at the various weapons, Fox noticed a few modified Ghost Lagoon rifle he seemed to like, he latched his current rifle to his back and grabbed a Ghost Lagoon rifle, it appeared to be a modified Nonlinear Rifle with the base of a MA5D ICWS with a modified energy unit, he noticed something written on it, it read out 'MA6D Liner Rifle', he held in on hand, it wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be but then again he did remembered he now had super human strength. He then held it with both hands and it felt very secure and firm in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm keeping this one." He said to himself with a slight grin on his face.

Raiden and Mirage kept looking around at the various guns that were built there, Mirage's doll kept turning its head from left to right, eyeing each weapon she could see. Raiden kept walking by several weapons racks; he sights were more focus on a certain weapons aura he saw earlier, as he got closer the aura of the weapon grew bigger as if it was calling out to him. Then he stopped in front of a glass case, inside the case was what appeared to be a weaponized blade in its futuristic sheet. Without a second thought Raiden raised one of his shotguns and slammed down on the glass case shattering it to pieces.

"Mirage, my dear could you please hold these for me?" he said to the doll, his arms on his sides and his shot guns hanging loosely from his hands. The doll turns to face him, tilting its head a bit in confusion but nodded, and then two black arms emerged from Raiden's shadow and took the guns from his hands and pointed them upwards. With his now free hands, he then grabbed the sheet and pulled the blade out, as he gripped the handle of the blade, it felt familiar to him as if…as if he had used this blade before.

' _It can't be…can it?'_ the beetle thought to himself, he then had his fingers rub the blunt smooth side of the blade when he felt something, like something engrave on the blade. This made the beetle's glowing blue eye open up even wider. He then let out a small chuckle _'It seems fate favored me today.'_ he thought to himself. As he held the blade in the air in his left hand and attached the sheet to his right hip above the first sheet.

" ✌❄ ㈐7 ✋❄ ✋❄ ㈇8✌㈇8㈇8✡✍" Mirage asked in her native language. (What's it it daddy?)

"Well my youngling, I would like to introduce you to my old friend, the Murasame." He said showing the doll the blade.

Vi on the other hand completely ignored most of the weapons as she was more focus on another task, she walked up to one of the terminals, she pulled out a black cable with USB adapter and plugged it into the terminals, within seconds of plugging in, the terminals screen suddenly had various file being open at once, one file lead to another, she even found one about project **'Variant'**.

"Master Fox, I believe I have found valuable information about Ghost Lagoon." Fox quickly ran up to her too see what she had uncovered. When his eyes took a glance at a file a large dark smile crept its way onto Fox's face. He quickly scanned through the already open files until one caught his interest. The file was title 'Project S.S.E' beneath the file was the file's full name, 'Project Super Soldier Enhancement', as Fox was about to order Vi to open it, Vi suddenly spoke up.

"Master, I'm detecting hostile targets inbound." Fox growled at the sudden interruption, Raiden ran up to them with his new blade in hand and Mirage's shadow arms still holding the shotguns. Fox saw a large carrier ship like door not too far away from them slowly being open and Star-Tech security in heavy body armour and weapons meant for vehicles, he let out a deeper growl.

"Vi, download everything now and don't stop for anything! We will cover you." He said pointing his new riffle at the security guards direction; Vi nodded and began downloading said file into her database. Fox and Raiden then started walked towards the Star-Tech guards with killer intents radiating from their bodies, Fox aimed his riffle at them, he pressed his finger on the trigger and soon a bright dark crimson red beam fired out from the barrel of the gun, the beam shot through a large black gorilla chest who wore a thick layer of body armour and melted three unfortunate guards behind him. For Fox, the blast was a bit more powerful then he originally expected as when he fired the beam, the force of the blast pushed him back by a few centimeters from his original position.

"Okay now that was something." Fox said, slightly looking down at his new gun, he had grin of his face. Then after seconds of the blast from Fox's gun, the Star-Tech guards' open fired, Fox ducked to a nearby table for cover but for Raiden, he instead of heading for cover, he walked forward instead, tilting his body a bit to avoid some of the oncoming laser fire. Some guards noticed Raiden walking towards them and thought he would be an easy target; they diverted their fire to Raiden. Raiden noticed some for guards had aimed their weapons at him and started firing at him, he slowly raised his blade forwards and when the first barrage of lasers was about to hit him, he deflected every shot towards him with his sword with very little effort and grace.

Then Raiden's pace grew faster and then he started sprinting forward while deflecting the guards shots, Mirage, who was still in her father's shadow, aimed the shotguns that she held beside her father at the guards and fired. A red humming bird guard was shot in the chest twice killing him, while another guard, a dark grey rhino was hit in his right knee and his left hand was blown to bits. When Raiden was just a few meters away from the guards, his body emitted electricity and suddenly he vanished from his former position and appeared behind the same rhino with the disfigured hand and stab him from the back, his blade cutting through his body armour and chest with no problem, as if his body was made of paper, then Raiden twisted his blade until it pointed upwards, he grabbed the handle with both hands and swung upwards slicing the rhino's chest, neck and face in half with a spray of blood spewing out from the fresh wound covering any nearby guards with blood.

Fox was busy adjusting his new rifle's energy levels, he altered the energy core to able to fire rapid shot in exchange of reducing the power of the beams. Once he shut the panel back in place, he jumped over the desk he hide behind, just in time to see Raiden swing his blade at three guards slicing their upper torso off their hips and spew blood out, Mirage created several shadow spikes and shot them at three more guards impaling them in their chest. _'Fox, gET iN tHEre, wE'rE mIsSIng ThE ACtiOn!'_ Savage yelled not wanting to lose a chance of killing, Fox noticed the door open again and more guards rush in, this made Fox grin a bit. _'Well Savage, guess there is plenty to go around.'_

As the fighting continued, Vi was continuing her download of the files but she did not expect them to be this many but she was about done so it didn't really matter to her. One guard, a grey dog, was able to slip pass Fox and Raiden's massacre, he noticed that Vi was preoccupied and thought that he was an easy target, he aimed his riffle at her and was about to pull the trigger when suddenly Vi's free hand grabbed his face, covering most of his face, he was about to scream when suddenly a long thin beam saber emitted out rom Vi's palm, the beam went through the canine's skull killing him, Vi let go of the dog's head, allowing the lifeless body to drop to the floor with a thud, she pull her USB wire out of the terminal, on the screen was written ' **All file transferred complete 100%** ' with that she turned to face the direction where Fox and Raiden were fighting, her masked covered her face and she was about to charge straight in but she caught something from the corner of her visor that seemed to intrest her.

-x-x-x-

Pierce nervously paced up and down his office, McCloud and his team had arrived. It was lucky he had both Star Falco and Star Wolf under the same roof, ready to be struck down, but he was caught unaware, believing he had more time when none existed.

The door of his office hissed open to allow five security guards in. Pierce could clearly see they were anxious about something. A bright red fox, Pierce assumed to be the team leader, stepped forward.

"Sir, we've lost contact with the teams securing the laboratories," the vulpine voice trembled slightly.

"What was in the labs?" Pierce dared to ask, most of the laboratories in the building didn't officially exist. The few that did were of the top secret 'experimental development' for Corneria.

"Weapons Development, Sir, from 'those' labs," the vulpine replied. Pierce's heart froze with fear, if contact with teams guarding some experimental weapons for Ghost Lagoon had been lost, then I probably meant that McCloud and his team had got to them, and worse, the weapons they had been developing had fallen into their enemies hands.

"Sir, we need to get you out here."

"Hold on, McCloud and his monsters wouldn't know what they have come across, try to contain him. I'll leave once they're secure, and if not, then we can use 'them' to buy us sometime."

-x-x-x-

Star Falco were ascending a stairwell, trying to intercept the hostile. Whoever these hostiles were, they were moving through the building at an alarming rate, all security teams that were reported encountering the hostile lost contact. Falco was almost certain they were here for Pierce, but their actions lead him to think otherwise. Instead of being sneaking, they had blown several holes into the building, openly attacked security and were moving seemingly without any thought of where they going, as if they were only here to cause chaos.

Falco's train of thought came to an abrupt end; Katt was shaking him lightly, while pointing down a corridor. Falco stared wide eyed at the scene before his eyes, illuminating by red flashing warning lights. The severed remains of five bodies littered the passage, large puddles of crimson blood surrounding them. The walls bore the marks of laser burns, all of it painted a very familiar scene for the whole team, one they have hoped to never see again.

"It can't be," Fay whispered, "It can't be."

Jaws seemed to be the least phased by the sight and Jack didn't seem to bother but he was comforting Fay. Slowly the Great white walked towards the nearest corpse of a pale grey warthog, whose right arm had been cut off half way between his shoulder and elbow. The Great white grabbed the hogs severed arm and examined the cut.

"Relatively clean cut along the flesh and through the bone," muttered the sea creature as he dabbed two fingers against the blood oozing from the arm, before bringing them to his nose to sniff the substance, "Fresh, yet a foul scent. Unnatural for such a kill." Jack nodded in agreement.

"You know we have encountered these kills before, or did you forget the warship," spat Katt in annoyance.

"Exactly my point, feline," Jaws replied in his cold stoic voice. Before he could explain, the corridor was filled with a voice on the speakers.

"Attention! Lockdown Procedures have begun in Research and Development! All security are to secure the area."

-x-x-x-

Krystal and Panther were following a security team to the Research and Development. The guards had been rather short and blunt in their explanation for why a lockdown had been called. Apparently, the hostiles had navigated their way through the building, from the top of the Research and Development, at the back of the facility. How they managed it, the guards didn't know, or more likely, didn't share.

Krystal had become even more suspicious of the guards; she could sense they were hiding something, something important. However, all of her efforts to probe their minds had been futile, like it had been before, even in a stressful situation such as this.

The sound of laser fire and shouting through the wailing sirens caught Krystal nearly unprepared. The guards in front broke into a sprint, with them following close behind. The group arrived at one of the lockdown gates, to see security shooting down a passage to the right, where Krystal assumed, was the hostiles. She watched as a guard was hit in the chest by a bright red laser spark, orange sparks flew away as a small explosion erupted from the guard as he flew back into the ground. Then she saw a flash of blue electricity striking another guard, and that guard fell to the floor with his body twitching rapidly.

The deafening shriek of metal rubbing against metal, and loud hiss of hydraulic, prevented Krystal from comprehending her surroundings. Once it silenced Krystal scanned her location. She was no longer in another corridor; instead it appeared to be some type of administrative block. Solid metal walls that came up above her eyes, divided the room into roughly two dozen cubicles.

Opposite the cubicles, was large bright grey metal door, pristine yellow and black hazard markings could be easily identified around the edges and what appeared to be some form of locking mechanism in the center. Krystal stared at the door in disbelief; it looked like something that was used on star ships to protect the crew in case of a breach in the hull.

A pair of guards were carrying away the guard, a skunk, that she saw get shot. A small hole in his armour right upon his chest, glowing bright orange as if the armour has melted, if it wasn't for the wounds entry glowing, she could almost see certain through the guard.

"Don't worry, Miss Krystal," oozed a slimy voice, "Panther will protect you from these assassins."

"How can you be so ignorant?" she responded with a low growl. Panther raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Look around, doesn't anything seem off to you?" muttering in a quite tone.

"Explain by off?" Krystal was tempted to lash out at the feline for his stupidity.

"Guards and mercenaries armed with equipment that would put Cornerian Military to shame, a security door that looks like it is from a warship, over the top security for a CEP, and hostiles that are tearing this place apart," Krystal hissed in a quite yet spiteful tone, "Is that what you can consider normal?"

Panther just rolled his eyes at her and walked down the passage between the cubicles. "You're hot when you think. But don't worry, if you think something's wrong, Panther will protect you."

Krystal tensed up at the repulsing idea, the sooner this job was done, the better. Ignoring the guards who were scurrying about, she searched for the guard that got shot. She found the corpse lying on a desk in a cubical on her right, halfway across the room. Brown lifeless eyes staring back at her. The vixen approached the corpse, before gently closing the raccoon's eyes. Her gaze flew towards the chest wound, the deformed metal ring surrounded where the shot had entered.

 **BOOM**

Krystal jumped away from the body and fell to the floor, her mind trying to comprehend what had happened. The vixen picked up her laser carbine that had landed beside her and scrambled to her feet. She looked towards the security hatch. The orange glow of fire could be seen from where part of the locking mechanism had been, now replaced with partially exposed interior workings. The edge of the door and part of the wall had dislodged or broken completely. Wisps of black smoke poured from the exposed mechanics.

Security guards shouted back and forth in a panic. "WHAT THE…?"

"WHAT FUCK WAS IN THERE, WARSHIP MUNITIONS?"

"DEFENSIVE POSIST…"

 **BOOM**

Another explosion wrecked the already damage security door, ripping it from its position. Krystal's ears were ringing from the explosion, the vixen nearly jumped as a hand grabbed her shoulder. The vixens stomach immediately became queasy when she realized it belonged to Panther. The passage way behind it was consumed with flames, thick smoke started to fill the room. Guards quickly attempted to secure the entrance. Panther charged forward, as Krystal deactivated the safety on her weapon, following to join the fray.

Then, she saw them. Three shadows's emerging from the flames and she could see a glowing X among them. The guards didn't hesitate when they saw them, they just fired. Their shots did no harm, and if they did, it had no effect, because two of the three shadow figures leaped through the flames, on impaling one of the guards with its left hand and the other figure impaled a guard with a blade. She saw, in the first figure held in its right hand what appeared to be an oversize pistol and on its back heavily modified riffle ; Krystal guessed that it was meant to be a short two-handed assault rifle. Yet this thing was wielding it single handily. The X figure walked through the flames to reveal what she could tell a female in high-tech full battle armour with a strange stored device on her back.

The terrified Vixen froze with fear as she watched the figure that impaled a guard with its hand uses the corpse's body as a shield. Lasers and bullets fire stuck the corpse, while the figure with the sword deflects the barrage with its sword by spin it and the armoured figure just did nothing. Then the armoured raised her hands and the first figure aimed its firearms at the guards. The tips of her finger and the barrel of the weapon flashed, Krystal glimpsed the shots left trails of distorted air before making contact with the guards. The armour shattered a small explosion s from the shots as it made contact with its targets, then through the body to strike the guards behind them.

With a strong swing of the figures left arms, the corpse impaled with its hand flung off and landed in front of Krystal, dead eyes staring at her. The figure with the sword took a swing at another guard, its head cut clean off, while the previous two fired their finger and pistol wielded rifle in furry.

The voice in Krystal's mind told her to shoot, those things that were killing these people and would most likely kill her the moment they saw her, but she couldn't. Instead she ducked inside the cubical on her right, standing above cover fire a volley of shots at the creature. She could see Panther slowly backing away from the creatures, while firing at them in an attempt to do damage. Again Krystal's mind told her to fire on one of her targets, and this time, she complied. Her view of her selected hostile focused, it was easier to notice some details. Its face was shielded by a hood, rendering it nearly impossible to see in the dark, with the exception for what appeared to be bright red eyes.

Whatever it was by luck or by skill, she assumed the former, it seems that her target had dropped its firearm, losing it amongst the chaos and it companies have stopped attacking. What little joy have brought the vixen vanished upon witnessing the creatures next action. She could see the figures right hand swell up, molding itself into what appeared to be claws. She watched in horror as the monster jumped on a guard's abdominal, his armour shredded and blood poured through the remains. The figure with the sword was no different, but instead of changing it hands form, electricity came out of it an struck a guard, the guards mouth stared to release black smoke as he fell to the floor twitching madly. Worse was the figure's shadow suddenly grabs a guard by the leg with a tentacle like appendage and toss him at some other guards.

Realization hit Krystal hard upon noticing that most of the guards had been slaughtered, and yet they still continued to fight with such devotion, it could be considered fanatical. However, no matter how hard they fought, those things struck them down as if they were nothing, until only Krystal and Panther remained.

Panther backed away further away, the claw figured pushed forward until it was in-between her and Panther, and swung the back of its right claw into the feline. Panther flew over the top of the cubicles, screaming and limbs failing about, before coming into contact with the wall. Krystal attempted to run, but a sudden bump forced her to the ground. Krystal stared up at the creature, its terrifying red eyes glaring down at her underneath its hood. It raised its claw arm to its chest. The frighten vixen shut her eyes tight, her time had come, and she prayed it would be swift.

Nothing happened.

Cautiously, the vixen opened her eyes to look up at the creature. It continued to stand over her, gasping. Slowly, it lowered its claw arm, Krystal flinched slightly, until it rest by its side. It stumbled backwards until it was against the cubical wall. Its companies walked a bit to it but stop as if they were told to.

Fox stared in horror at what was before him. She was here. She was lying on the floor in front of him, and he nearly killed her. He could taste vile in his mouth.

The Cerinian vixen refused to take her eyes away from the creature that stood opposite could and should have killed her, but there it was, keeping its distance. Carefully, she attempted to probe its mind. Krystal nearly winched upon connecting with the creatures mind; she felt a sudden rush of emotions that made her head fell like it was about to implode. The strongest of these emotions were anger, hatred and… fear, this thing was afraid of something. She attempted to probe further, but immediately pain erupted throughout her body, as if she was dying and being reborn constantly. She even saw a pair of black eyes with dark purple pupils with a wicked smile appear in her mid.

 _"_ _I'M iMPreSs, yOu hAVe tELepaTHic PoWErs. NiCE trY though BuT You aREn't aLLoweD iN hERe."_ It said in a cold, twisted, monsters voice.

She quickly cut her telepathic connection, what was this thing?

Fox remained frozen in place.

" _Why was she here? Why was she here? Why was she here?"_ he thought to himself.

" _WhAT dO YoU tHInk GeNius?"_ Savage yelled at the vulpine.

Fox eyes widen at the most obvious answer. It was a threat, to tell him what they were possible of, he had attempted to keep her out of this, but they had brought her in without her knowing. The vulpine debated with himself and Savage, who wasn't really part of it, of his options, he could flee and forget about everything, but that would leave her in Ghost Lagoon's clutches, allow one of his torturers to escape and go back on his word to his teammates. Or he could reveal himself… NO! That was not an option as well, he nearly killed her and how would he explain what happened. She had good memories of him, not perfect, but good, he wasn't going to spoil them for her.

"HOSTILE DETECTED! OPEN FIRE!" yelled a voice. Two dozen guards swarmed the room from all sides, a mix of security and mercenaries. Krystal crawled into the boundaries of the cubicle as lasers and bullets bombarded the creature that spared her and its companions, who fired back with lasers and electricity.

Fox and his team charged through the thick firepower back towards the smaller force of guards by the destroyed hatch. Krystal watched as the large group slowly followed them, constant firing in an attempt to push them back.

Krystal's mind was crying out to her to leave and find Katt or Falco, somebody. Never had she been so scared. The security guards ignored her presence, pushing past her and attempting to drive the creatures back. Several bright lights blinded the vixen; she could hear the creature roar in pain. Tears were building up in her eyes, the vixen was reaching her emotionally limit. She needed to get away; she quickly reclaimed her weapon and began to leave. She stopped when she saw Panther crawl out of the cubicles.

As much as she wanted to abandon him, she would never be able to live with the guilt. She helped raise the feline to his feet and the pair limped away from the slaughter that raged on behind them.

-x-x-x-

Pierce waited anxiously in his office, he heard that the lockdown had been completed and Fox and his team was caught; now all he needed was confirmation whether it had been successful or not. His guards showed no signs of agitation, clearly unnerved by the idea of putting everything on luck. Cornerian forces had surrounded the building, but Pierce had advised them to avoid charging in and risk friendly fire.

The red fox's communicator beeped. Everyone held their breath. The vulpine activated the device.

"Report."

"Containment of Hostiles has failed! Currently, attempting to hold…" the line broke into static. The guards stared at Pierce, a blank look across his face.

"Contact all units who aren't engaged with those monsters to evacuate the building." The arms-dealing CEO ordered.

"Sir, what about Star-Wolf and Star-Falco?"

"We cannot afford to trick Fox and his team into killing off them if it cost us everything we have! He's our biggest problem, not them."

Peirce returned to his desk, opened the top draw on the left and pulling out a small rectangle plastic card and a small pistol. With his needed items in hand, the feline stormed out of his office, his bodyguards following like a shadow. They travelled at a brisk pace through the winding corridors and down a stairwell to the ground floor, but instead of heading towards the lobby, Pierce headed deeper into the building that have become a death trap for the his soldiers. But there he still had one last trick up his sleeve.

-x-x-x-

Fox and his team stood amongst the remains of the destroyed and dead bodies. He cast his eyes over every body. There was no sign of Krystal he thought back to her, the look of fear in her eyes as he was on the verge of killing her. It was enough to make his stomach churn.

"Master," Vi called the vulpine, "Incoming three more targets."

The sound of footsteps that made Fox's ears to twitch confirmed her alert. He snarled and readied his claws, Raiden drew his blade and Vi readied her weapons. Three robots appeared opposite of them, the plates that made up their body were dark grey, their optics glowed green, and each one carried a weapon.

Fox charged towards them and took a swing at the closest one with his right claw. However, the robot side stepped the vulpine and shot his back. Fox yelled as pain screamed across his nervous system. Another robot was about to shot him in the gut but was punched by Vi and Raiden swung his blade at it as well slicing its right arm off. Fox stumbled backwards.

The robots backed away slight in their positions to get another clear shot away from Fox's reach. They seemed to be only targeting him not his teammates. Though slightly disorientated, Fox lunged towards the nearest robot and pushed it into the wall. However, the robot punched Fox in the right side of his face. The vulpine once again stumbles away from the robot, before letting out a roar and lunging himself at the robot again and started to bite its left arms off. As Fox was decapitating the robot, the robot that lost its right arm aimed its weapons at him, but was stopped when Raiden swung his blade, amplified with electricity, slice it left arm of. The robot stumbled back a bit as its arms were gone, Vi took the chance to that the device on her back that she took at the Research facility earlier and aimed it at the robot. The device unfolded to form what appeared to be a large riffle as its barrel extended. Vi fired the gun when it said that the power was at 5%, the barrel started to glow and a bright red beam fired from it, the dazed robot turn to face the beam and was struck by in the upper half of its body. Once the beam died down, only the waist and below of the robot remained as it fell to the floor.

With the robot now shredded in pieces, Fox turns to face the last robot, however something had changed. Fox teeth were now sharper and looked more like fangs, it was visible as he bared it at the robot. He then lunged again, at the last robot, his mind anticipating it to dodge his attack. He forced the firearm away and was about to strike the robots head. Suddenly, fox gasped as he felt something pierce his side. He back away to see a six inched blade jutting out of the robots left wrist, dripping with blood. He paced his hand on his side. Immediately, his fingers became sticky with fresh blood. Then it grabbed Fox's head and slammed his back on the floor and placed its right leg on the vulpine's chest. Fox forced all of his remaining strength against the robot and knocked it off him, then Raiden kicked the robot's back sending it into Vi's direction, who launched her left fist at it sending it back to Fox. Fox swung his blade fingers at its left shoulder and ripped it off. Fox growled at the robot as it tried to aim at him, before it could even move it weapon to face him, Fox grabbed it head and crushed it between his hands. Shards of scrap scattered everywhere while they could hear the sound of metal and circuitry being crushed.

Raiden and Vi rushed to the vulpine's side, Raiden helping him to his feet. His wounds were healing as he panted. It had been a long and tiring night, he and his team were feeling the strain. Then a panel on Vi's left arms started to flashed, she checked and once she did she face her master and her teammate.

"Master Fox," Vi spoke, "It seems that Pierce is currently being evacuated and he is heading towards the entrance were the Cornerian Military is currently deployed."

Fox processed the information. Pierce was now on the run. All his guards would be there to ensure he got away, Krystal would be there. Fox felt trapped, he could risk exposing them and himself to Krystal, and possibly, Lylat itself.

" _SaY Fox, DoN't yOu ThINk iT'S tIMe tO sTEp ouT oF tHE sHAdows aNd iNTo tHe BLooDy lIGHt?"_ said Savage in their mind.

Fox remained silent for a moment before he faced Vi.

"Vi, have download every file from Star-Tech's system correct?" the cyborg lupine nodded. This made Fox smile wickedly.

"Well then, with that said here the plan."

-x-x-x-

Krystal watched as what remained of security escorted Pierce out of the office and into the hands of the Cornerian Defence Force. All that was left of his security team was her, Star Falco, Star Wolf, and roughly thirty guards remained. Panther returned to his team, and was now waiting on a medical assistance to reach him. Cornerian soldiers had closed off both sides of the street, and where awaiting orders to deal with the hostile.

"CONTACT!" screamed a voice from the buildings entrance.

 **BANG**

The sound of grenade would have definitely brought all attention towards the office entrance. Within the now dimly lit remains of the lobby, everyone watched as three silhouettes of the hostiles that had terrorized everyone through the night struck down four guards in the lobby. Within a minute, all guards had fallen, at the hostiles now casually walking towards them, one with a sword in one hand, another with a huge rifle in both hands and the one between them a rifle in hand.

Everyone aimed towards the hostiles. This was possibly their last stand, even with the Cornerian Defence Force against them, the hostiles wasn't intimidated. Half a dozen spotlights illuminated the entrance, exposing the targets.

Krystal aimed, all of her focus on the target in the center. She could clearly see… She gasped. She blinked. She could not believe her eyes.

"Fox…" she said and lowered her weapon. She must be seeing things.

"DROP YOU'RE…My God!" One soldier was shouting into a megaphone in front of Peppy, who was supervising the operation gasp, and forgot when Fox McCloud stood before him.

Krystal glanced around, one-by-one, the soldiers lowered their weapons, Star Falco lowered their weapons, and even Star Wolf lowered theirs. The look on their faces confirmed it, Krystal wasn't seeing things. The only people who continued to target Fox, were Star-Tech security and other mercenaries.

Fox stared at the crowd before him. Ghost lagoon had left him and his team a choice, let one of them go, or expose themselves. But the choice had been a double edge sword. If they exposed themselves, he would expose Ghost Lagoon, something they clearly didn't want. Ghost Lagoon thought they could intimidate them, and they were gonna prove them wrong.

"Guess it's show time." Said Fox with a dark grin on his face.

* * *

 **Me: well that it for now and another cliffhanger hooray*said lazily***

 **Fox: you've got to tell me**

 **Me: what?**

 **Fox: these other versions of my self. like what are their worlds like and stuff.**

 **Me: well that a secret for now Fox, but I have made a few of them but they aren't as cool as you Syxx version and Krieger Aurelius version as they are badass in my book .**

 **Sonic: Well it's not as bad as mine, I had a batman version of me, heck even a hulk version me.**

 **Sly: Yeah…I've seen that version before…I rather not talk about it.**


	11. Chapter 11(Rewrite)

**Me: hey everybody and here the a new rewrite chapter**

 **Sonic: Well at least this time you're working on our story as well**

 **Sally: though I've noticed you haven't been working on your YuGioh Gx story for a while.**

 **Me:…Shit I totally forgot about that.**

 **Kai: Really? I didn't notice.**

 **Savage: HehEhEHeHe SaRcAsM, gOt'A LovE iT.**

 **Me: No one asked for your opinion, asshole.**

 **Krystal (StarFox): darkraizerGx doesn't' own us, or sonic characters, he owns a few Oc's now please enjoy they story.**

 **Me: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with Uni studies.**

* * *

Chapter 11: A new change and acceptance part 1

Thought the whole night, with everything that happened Fox would have never expected that he and his team would be standing in front of his old teammates, Cornerian Military, his old rival team and Krystal. But yet here he is where never wanted to be, he stared at the crowd of people before him and his team, he then quickly glance at Vi, with her gun aimed at them, then to Raiden who placed his hands on his katana's and blade's handle respectively ready to draw it at a moments noticed, his eye's looked down at the beetle's shadow and saw Mirage's red scarlet eyes, she was staring in the direction of the crowd, and then back at the crowd. Just the thought of it all coming to a point like this was…laughable. Fox started laughing as he walked a bit forward.

"Ehehehehehe, Hahahahahahaha, Ahahahahahahahahahaha, Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!" he laughs liked a maniac as his laughter got louder.

The Cornerian Military wasn't sure what to do, then Peppy grabbed the megaphone from the soldier that previously spoke from his hands and brought it closer to his mouth.

"That far enough Fox." The old hare yelled.

Fox's ears twitch as the voice of his old mentor called out to him. He stopped laughing but chuckled a bit and he stopped walking, he simply glared at the old hare, who stood behind a few soldiers. Just the sight of the hare was a surprised to him but with everything that happen it was to be expected. Then he had a devilish grin formed across his lips.

"Well, well this is a real surprise," he said out loud, enough for everyone to hear, "I didn't know that you guys were having a reunion, if I had known before, I would have dressed better." he joked a bit before his grin disappeared.

"But let's cut to the chase shall we, I want you to hand over Pierce," he said pointing to the feline, and his grin widen when his finger soon pointed to Krystal, which caused the vixen to flinch" and Krystal. Comply and I may let go you all without well being harmed. Too much." He muttered that last part.

As he finished, before Peppy could even answer, the sound of single shot was fired. The vulpine was soon shot in the head as Fox's head leans back. Everyone turn to the shooter, who was standing beside Fay. It was Jack, as his laser crossbow's barrel had a faint trail of smoke emitting from it. Everyone was shook, but then they heard laughter, demonic laughter. They quickly turn to see that Fox lean his head back forwards with a gunshot on his fore head with a trail of blood flowing down his face, they noticed that his fur started to change from orange to dark grey, his cloths also changed color and his eyes were closed. When he opens them, they were petrified too see that Fox's eyes were now black with dark purple pupils, his eyes were staring straight into their souls and he sent out a vicious killer intent towards them. He then points his index to the wound on his forehead and a grin formed across his lips.

"Bulls-eye." He said in demonic voice, as the wound healed itself. "Guess you made your choice, bad answer by the way."

The Cornerian soldiers, Star Falco, Star Wolf, Peppy and Krystal eyes widen in surprise and horror at Fox's new appearance and abilities. Jack lowered his crossbow, he turn his head towards Jaws and nodded

"I guess what I suspected was right," Jaws said, which caused his teammates besides Jack to look at him a bit confused "He and his companions were the ones on the Venom warship and were the ones that slaughtered the crew."

The other members of Star Falco eyes widen even more, realizing that he was right.

Jack then spoke for the first time since he joined StarFalco, with a dark, cold voice, "He is no longer…mortal."

Savage ear's twitched a bit at those words him being no longer mortal, and he was also not immortal but liked the idea that he was. Then an idea popped into his mind. _'_ _Mortal, he thinks we're a god or something'_ Fox commented telepathically to his other self. His only response was a grin, a huge maniacal grin.

"No longer mortal you say?" he said in is demonic, twisted voice, as he placed his rifle on his back, "Well then why would I wants to be mortal, when I can be A DEVIL OF DEATH!" he yelled as his arms changed into their claw forms and his teeth grew sharper.

He let out a loud roar which caused a few building and every vehicle with glass within the area to shatter. He soon started charging towards the Star-Tech security and mercenaries, Vi activated her thruster and flew up into the air and Raiden rush towards Peirce, who was behind a number of Cornerian soldiers and a few Star-Tech security guards.

Vi charged her rifle at about 5% again and fired short bursts shots at the Cornerian Military and Star-Tech vehicles to insure that Pierce would not get away from them. She made sure that to target area on Cornerian Vehicles so the drivers are unharmed, as for Star-Tech drivers she made sure they died in the vehicles destruction. She then appointed her gaze at her master's outrage on the security guards and mercs that continued to fire at him. She watched as Savage ripped a merc into from his waist, his intestines dangle, the vulpine tossed both halves at the other mercs and lunged at a security guard and bite a large chuck of his neck off. She then focused her attention on Raiden, as he summon lightning from his arms and fired it at the Cornerian soldiers, the soldiers shook violently before the fell to the floor twitching as they laid on the floor. She used her helmets scanners on the soldiers and it showed that they were still alive just paralyzed. Mirage still disguised as his shadow sprouted six black tentacles, she sent them at several Cornerian soldier, wrapping them before slamming them down knocking them unconscious. Then she was reminded of Fox's orders.

 _(Flashback)_

As they slowly made their way towards the entrance, Fox stopped and turn to Raiden and Vi. His faced had a bit of a worried look.

"Vi, Raiden you both know what to do right?" he asked.

"Yes, Master, I will destroy any form of transport that might be used by Pierce as a means of escape," Vi said.

"Then she and I will capture Pierce and the vixen you seek and will secure a transport to escape." Raiden finished.

"Good, just there is one order that you both must follow no matter what, and that is to kill only those who are a part of Ghost Lagoon only. I **don't** want you both to **kill** any **Cornerian Military** incapacitated them **,** Ghost Lagoon are our enemies not them. Got it?" he said, he emphasizing strictly on the 'Cornerian Military' and 'don't kill them'. He then pointed his riffle towards Raiden's shadow "That include you as well Mirage."

Raiden looked at Vi for a moment before turning back to Fox, they both nodded. Mirage created her small Doll again and it nodded before dissolving back into the shadow. Then Fox showed his back against them with a small smile on his face.

"Great, now let's get the party started."

 _(Flashback ends)_

She snapped out of her own trance when a few Cornerian soldiers where firing their rifles at her, but their shots had no effect on her armour as they were deflect off. She cast her gaze across the battlefield, her scanners beeped as she located Pierce, the feline was accompanied by five Star-Tech security guards, two in front of him and one on both sides and the last one in front of the feline himself. Behind him were two Cornerian soldiers and to her an old hare in a general uniform. She folded her gun and stored it on her back and flew straight towards the first pair of guards that were in the way.

The guards noticed Vi flying towards them, without a word they fired their rifles at her, but their shots kept missing her as she maneuver herself to avoid the shots. Then two small flat cubes detached from her shoulders and flew at their direction. Then without warning the cubes activated what appeared to be four plasma blades at each edge and started spinning at a rapid speed. The two plasma buzz saws dash past the first two guards and slice through the ones on the left and right side of Pierce. The guards in front row turn around to face their comrade's death, failing to see Vi landing in front of them with her plasma blades extended. Before they could turn to face her, she without mercy sliced them vertically in half, their blood splattered over her, the last guard alive shook in fear and fired his riffle at her, the shot made contact but due to her armor's density the shots had no effect on her. She walked up to the guard, who was a light brown salamander, his rifle made numerous clicking sounds indicating it has ran out of ammo, much to the salamander's horror, without warning Vi grabbed the salamander's head and twisted 180 degrees until his face was facing Pierce, then she forcefully ripe the salamander's head of his neck causing a guise of blood to spew out covering Pierce in blood and her in more blood. Pierce was about to piss his pants at the sight of Vi with blood all over her, she threw away the head and pushed the body aside. She activated her right arm blade and reached it out to Pierce. The Cornerian soldiers intended to intervene but were stopped when her buss saws floated in front of them convinced them otherwise.

"Jonathan Pierce, you are coming with me." Vi said in her monotone voice.

As she reached out to the feline with her left arm, Pierce quickly aimed his pistol at Vi's face and fired a glowing high powered red laser from the barrel, the laser headed into the direction of Vi's face. When the laser made contact with her face, a small explosion accrued causing Vi to fall backwards with a trail of smoke emitting from the explosion on her face. She fell on her back, her body twitched a bit and small sparks flashed her face. Pierce just wore a smug look on his face as he thought he just killed one of Ghost Lagoons threats. But he failed to realize that Raiden had sneaked behind, he only knew when the beetle's presence when he was grabbed by the neck and held him up in the air by a black tentacle, before he could put up a fight, Raiden place a firm grip on the feline's head before zapping him with enough electricity to knock him out for hours and paralyzed. Once the feline was knocked out, Mirage created a shadow construct of her father and placed him on its left shoulder while Raiden walked up to Vi, he extended his right hand out to her with electricity emitting from it.

"My dear, is seems that you need a little recharge." He said in a gentlemen manner and as flirting as he could.

Then she grabbed his hand and Raiden pulled her up. Her helmet now had a large crack on her left side. She merely shrugged it off before facing the direction of her next objective. Raiden noticed this, and face the same direction. From a distance they stared at their next target, the blue vixen that Fox spared, why they don't know but Raiden had a good guess that she was someone of importance to their leader. He leans closer to Vi.

"Please try to be gentle my dear; we don't want a bad impression on her." He whispered into her ear before walking into battle with his shadow duplicate right behind him with Pierce on its shoulder.

She only nodded as a response, before she could head to her next target, a laser stuck her shoulder. When she turns she saw an old hare in the general uniform with his laser pistol aimed at her. The hare glared at the Vi, he winched his eyes to see a bit of her face through the crack in her helmet. She then walked up to the hare with his gaze still fixed on her. Some Cornerian soldiers soon stood in her way; it seemed that they were protecting the hare as if he was their leader which she deduced is their leader. The soldiers charged at her trying to stop her, she just walked towards them and punched a soldier in the face knocking him out instantly, then she kicked another in the stomach and elbow on in the neck. She continued this proses until she reached the hare, who despite his age showed no fear towards her. The old man swung a left jab but was caught before it reaches her, she grabbed the hare arm until his feet were no longer touching the ground. Vi then activated her anti-gravity skates and dragged the hare towards the vixen.

Savage had a large demonic smile on his face as he was having one of the best times of his life, the look of terror in the eyes of the mercenaries and Star-Tech security just before he ended their pathetic existence brought joy into his dark heart. He grabbed a Star-Tech guard's by the head with his left claw and lifted him off the ground, he watched as the guard squirmed trying to break free from his grip. "Aw is the little guard trying to break free~? Well let me help you _break_ something." he slowly applied more pressure on the squirming guard, who beg him to stop, his claws digging into the guards skull "Looks like I'm about to win a prize~ Ow, Mother Fucker." He was felt sudden pain on his right shoulder; he looked over said shoulder to see several heavily armoured Star-Tech guards standing in semi-circle formation surrounding him, each holding a mini-gun. The barrels' of their guns started twirling, and then soon a barrage of bullets began to pluming onto Savage's body. The vulpine cried out in pain as his body was impaled by numerous bullets across his body, the vulpine's body was covered by a large cloud of dust, the guards soon stopped firing as they had lost visual contact with Savage. One guard stepped forward, trying to locate the vulpine, as he got closer with each step he took, he suddenly meet the tip of a bone blade impaling his face, killing him instantly.

As the dust cloud subsided the other remaining guards, were shock at what they saw, there standing in front of the dead guard was Savage with his eyes closed but something was wrong, his arms had their marking forming on them, the symbol under his right eye grew larger, parts of his cloths that were burn off revealed his body that also had similar marking forming on them, most noticeable was the large demonic skull that was attached on his bleeding left shoulder, the blood wasn't from the shots but from the skull itself and his entire left arm had become a demonic bone blade. " **Fools, now you've just sealed you fates,** " Savage said in his mixed voice, he open his eyes revealing them black with dark green pupils, he kicked the guards dead corpse off his blade arm and pointed it at another guard, " **Best start praying as there is no stopping us now.** " he then lunged forward at incredible speed, soon he was in front of a guard and swung his blade arm down on the guards head, slicing it in two with helmet sliced as well as both halves fell to the ground, soon the body feel as well with the now halve brain sticking out from the skull.

Krystal watched from a far, she watched in horror as who she still thought was Fox was surround and bombard with bullets and a dust cloud formed around him, her legs soon started shacking in terror as she saw Fox's new from and the voice she heard coming out from the vulpine sent chills down her spine and it wasn't stopping. Star Falco and Star Wolf soon gathered around her subconsciously, they watched Fox's new beast like nature. She then gazed her attention to the beetle and what appeared to be a black copy of him with Pierce on the copy's shoulders striking every Cornerian soldier that raised their weapon at him with electricity from his hands as if it was a natural thing, the copy sprouted tentacles and swat away the soldiers.

"INCOMING!" Jaws yelled as he pointed his machine gun at Vi, who was skating towards them with Peppy being dragged beside her.

"Don't shoot, any miss fire might hit Peppy" Falco ordered, though it didn't stop them from aiming their weapons at her.

Vi then stopped in front of the group as she threw Peppy at the group. The elderly hare was helped up by Falco and Jaws while the others maintained their aimed of their weapons at her. Vi gazed at them trying to scanned them but her scanner on her helmet were to damage to function anymore and kept flashing the words 'ERROR'. She then grabbed both side of her helmet and started to rip it apart. Once Vi's helmet was completely ripped off and the pieces fell to the floor, Krystal, Peppy, Star Falco and Star Wolf were shock especially Wolf, when they saw a young lupine wolf that looked a lot like Wolf but she had brown short hair and a couple of wires sticking out from the sides of her face but her hair covered them slightly. She took one step forward but was stopped when Leon shot at her foot.

"I don't know who you are but you ain't taking one more step!" he yelled in his hic-pitched voice trying to threaten her but it's seemed to have not any effect on her as she gave him an emotionless look while her head tilted to right slightly.

"If you intend to know my identification then I shall tell you," she said a emotionless monotone voice, "I am Venom Ghost Lagoon cyborg soldier Unit-0814 'Variant' but new my master, Fox McCloud has renamed me simply as Vi."

The other were quite shock when they heard this. She part or was part of the rouge Venom forces that was still in hiding, especially the Cornerian General. Peppy had no idea that the rouge Venom units were capable of creating a weapon from by using civilians like they were just test subjects for their mad experiments. Then it hit him, Peppy realized that if they did this to this young lupine, then they might have did some kind of experimentation on Fox and that other one as well. Before he could ask anything, Vi's buzz saws flew to her side and stopped spinning. She then launched more flat cubes from her shoulder, until there were about ten of them, each aimed at Star Falco, Star Wolf and Peppy but none at Krystal. "You are in no position to asked question, I am the only allowed to ask and you must answer for your comrade's survival."

"Blue vixen," Vi said, still showing no emotion, "My master request for your self-surrender, if you do not comply," she snapped her finger and one of the flat cubes fired a single red laser at Falco's foot, intentionally missing him, "You're comrades will parish unless you come with me without any resistance."

Krystal was reluctant, but she didn't really have a choice, if she didn't go her friends and Star Wolf will die on her conscious though she wouldn't mind if Panther died. Before she could decide her choice, a mercenary, a yellow avian, not too far from them charged straight at Vi, with a combat knife in hand. Vi noticed this, and merely stepped to the side and tripped the merc. When the merc was on the floor, she raised her right leg above the avian head, with the spikes on her sole protracted extended, and just stomped it on the avian head. The force was strong enough to break the avian's skull, as bit of his now squished brain splattered on the floor. Both teams, Peppy and Krystal watched in horror at the avian's brutal death, Vi then lifted her foot off the deceased corpse and kicked it away, before returning her attention to her target. "Your answer blue vixen? My master as you can see" she said slowly turning her head to face left to catch a glimpse of Savage grab a Star-Tech guard by the neck and rip it off, "Is in a mood to be patient."

"I w-will go with y-you just let the others go." Krystal said, struggle to say those words as she walked closer to Vi who still showed no emotion. Vi then leans towards Krystal and grabbed her hands and pulled them to her back.

"You need not worry, I have no intentions to kill anyone who aren't part of Ghost Lagoon or those who allied themselves with them. I merely in a term 'scared' them." she whispered into Krystal's ear before forced her to walk with her.

Vi then noticed that Wolf kept looking at her, with his eye wide open and his jaw dropped. Then her eyes widen a bit as a sudden flash memory came into her mind, it was about a pair of children lupine's playing together, then the memory faded away. She placed her hand on her head for a moment, as she gazed at Wolf, she couldn't help but feel that she knows him from somewhere but she couldn't remember. She dropped the thought for now as she and Krystal headed towards Savage's direction. She looked up and notices a news helicopter flying above them, when Raiden glace at her, she gave a certain signal which Krystal tried to understand but couldn't.

-x-x-x-

"As chaos continues here in front of Star-Tech industries Headquarters, the attackers seemed to have taken Pierce and a blue vixen hostage…" said a light brown chipmunk said before the helicopter she, her cameraman a blue hedgehog, and their pilot, a yellow fox are in started moving towards the chaos at an accelerating speed.

"Hey, Pilot!" yelled the hedgehog as he tried to keep himself steady while holding the camera in place, "What are you doing, I thought you were a train professional!?"

"The helicopter has a mind of its own! The controls aren't responding!" the pilot yelled back.

The helicopter continued to accelerate, until it was over the battlefield. Then it started to descend, soon the helicopter landed in the middle of the battlefield, and in front of the helicopter was Vi, Krystal, Raiden, Mirage now taken full control of the Raiden copy and the passed out Pierce. Raiden walked to the side of the air craft and face the chipmunk and hedgehog.

"You three out, NOW!" he yelled at them.

The hedgehog held the camera on his side to his shoulder and faced it at Raiden's face.

"Excuse me, Sally Alicia of Cornerian News, may I ask you a few questions? What exactly is it that you intend to accomplish with this mayhem you caused here?" the reporter asked, she should now signs of fear for some reasons which impressed Raiden.

The beetle growled and drew a rifle from under his cloak, he switch the safety off and aimed it at the chipmunks head. The hedgehog tried to intervene but Raiden kicked him in the stomach to keep him down, with the camera still on him. Mirage sprouted six tentacles from her back and used them to force the news crew and pilot out from the helicopter.

"Mirage please throw away the 'trash' now." Raiden said, in a commanding and annoyed tone in his voice.

Mirage nodded before she threw the chipmunk, fox and hedgehog got out of the helicopter. Raiden sat in the pilot's seat, Mirage place Pierce on the co-pilot's seat, and then Vi and Krystal boarded. With them on board, the helicopter's propellers started to spin again, creating a small gust of wind around it before lifting off the ground. The three just stared at the helicopter as it flew higher into the sky, then the hedgehog got the chipmunks attention when he pointed at Savage's direction. The hedgehog turn to the chipmunk "You had to say something didn't you Sal."

"What isn't that why you love me~?" she said teasingly.

Savage, who currently stood on top of a pile of ripped corpses of mercenaries and Star-Tech security, gazed at those that remain, which were the Cornerian Military soldiers, he then noticed a news helicopter hovering above him, he raised an eyebrow for a moment before seeing Vi and Mirage who still in the form of her father hanging on the side off the helicopters open door. He then notices the news crew not too far from him. He first stared at the floor for a moment before he burst out laughing like a maniac again. This caught the soldiers that surrounded off guard. Then from the helicopter, Vi wired her left hand with a wire cored attached to the hand and Mirage shot out a tentacle at Savage. Savaged grabbed the hand and tentacle and he bowed.

" **We hope you all enjoyed the Demonic Revengers first day view** ," he said as he rise up from the bow with a devilish smile, " **and don't worry this won't be our last. Ahahahahaha.** " He said as he was lifted up to the helicopter. A few soldier fired at him, a barraged of lasers came in contact with Savage but it didn't look like it had any effect on him. They kept firing until Peppy yelled into a megaphone.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER!"

The soldiers soon stopped firing, and watch as the Savage got into the helicopter, shut the door behind him, and the helicopter flew away. Everyone just watched the helicopter disappear in the morning sun, with the sun blinding them a bit, soon Star Falco and Star Wolf gathered in front of Peppy along with the other soldiers. The old hare stared at the crowed that formed in front of him, he straighten his hat and clear his throat.

"I am ordering an all-out man hunt for those that attack Star-Tech industries beginning right now," he said in a commanding tone, "Now go and search the city for them!"

-x-x-x-

In the outskirts of the Capital City. The news helicopter landed near by a forest that surrounded the Capital. The doors open to reveal Raiden with Pierce on his shoulder , Mirage morphed back into her Cornerian form which surprised Krystal before changing into her white tiger form and walked out with her father, following behind them were, Savage who reverted back to his previous state, Vi and Krystal. During the whole ride Krystal kept glancing at the vulpine, she tried to probe his mind several times but Savage was able to block every attempt she did, he found Fox's lovers attempts amusing to pass the time during the flight though he knew tha she wanted to talk to Fox but unfortunately for her he has been sleeping after he turn back to normal from that 'state'. The vulpine then turn to Vi.

"So Vi, where are we headed?" he asked.

"We must now travel about six miles north-east until we arrive at Star-Tech's Ghost Lagoon secondary facility and hangar, Sir." She replied.

"And you sure there is twenty to thirty security guards currently guarding it?"

Her only answer was a nod. With that the vulpine started too walked ahead as he let out a sigh of disappointment. Raiden stayed close to Vi as she, Mirage and Krystal picked the pace trying to catch up with Savage. However the vulpine has moved on ahead leaving them behind. After what seemed to be according to Vi exactly two hours, thirty-four minutes and twenty-five seconds and counting of tracking through the forest, they arrived at a camouflage research facility, it was well hidden that Krystal was surprise to see it as she had flew over the same forest numerous times and never saw it during her flights. As they got closer, they saw the remains of two guards in front of a destroyed steel door that looked like the main entrance. The door was ripped to shreds with pieces of it now shattered the floor, inside the facility they could hear gun shots and the screams of the security guards as they meet their demised. They walked over the shattered door and slowly walked down a few passages and a few corridors, as they walked down the passage, they saw the bits and pieces of security guards. Their bodies ripped to shreds, and their organs spilled all over the floor and their blood forming puddles on the floor.

Krystal nearly threw up with each passing corpse they walked pass, she took quick glances at her captors, they showed no signs of disgusts, pity or fear to how mercilessly the guards were killed. She then tried to enter their minds but to no luck but she did sense their emotions, Vi showed nothing, the beetle showed calmness as he was in his own world not caring about the one that he is in, while the young girl was off curiosity and amazement she guess that as she kept looking at her admiring her body. She tried to again but then the speakers started up.

"Attention, Vi, Raiden, Mirage bring Krystal to the research lab 0231, now. Then head to detention cell 9071 and prepare it for interrogation." Fox's voice said through the speakers. Krystal could tell it was Fox's voice but she wondered how he was able to change his voice from before.

They nodded and proceeded to the designated research lab, as they walked down another series of corridors they arrived, they stood in front of another door that should belonged to a star ship, beside it was a panel, and it was a regular panel with a password system. Vi handed Krystal to Raiden, as she walked closer to the panel and placed her hand on it. After a few minutes, the doors open revealing experimental weapons in development and dead scientists and guards on the floor. They entered the room, Krystal was stunned to see so many weapons that were mostly illegal to manufacture or produced even with the Cornerian Military approval and it was all done under their noses. Then the sounds of the doors opening behind them was heard, they turn around to see Fox with his hands in their claw forms slowly turning back to normal. He walked up to them, he glance at Krystal. There she was, the love of his life standing right in front of him again, he didn't know what to say or what to do anymore with her here, the rules of engagement o Ghost Lagoon have gotten more difficult with her now a part of it.

"Raiden get Pierce ready for interrogation, I will deal with the vixen," he said with a commanding voice, "Alone."

"As you command my lord/ Yes master/ Okay Uncle Fox." They said respectfully as they brought the still unconscious Pierce out of the laboratory, leaving the vulpine and the vixen alone.

There was utter silent between the two, thy just gazed at each other eyes both trying to figure out what to say to each other after being apart for a long time and they had to be reunited under these kind of conditions.

"…Krystal." The vulpine said, before he felt a sensation of pain across his face. Krystal slapped him as hard as she could. Fox took a quick glance at her, her eyes were building with tears, and she hugged him tightly. A bit surprise, but Fox returned the gesture. Krystal slowly started to cry with her face in Fox's chest.

"Shssh now, it alright I'm here now." He whispered into her ears.

After a few minutes of hugging, they let go of each other, Krystal wiped her tears away, she was happy to see her love alive and with her once again but there many questions that she had, like how is he alive or who are those with him earlier and what is Ghost Lagoon?

"Fox," the vixen said, getting the vulpine's attention, "what in the name of the great spirits happen to you?"

She saw the sudden change in his facial expression, it had a mixed of anger, sadness and fear. She wondered a bit too why he had such expression. Fox gazed into her eyes majestic blue eyes, and let out a sigh.

"Krys, you may want to sit down for this one. Because it may take a while but I'll give a run-down version." He said.

Krystal didn't object and did as she was told, she grabbed a cotton red chair with four rollers on it base and sat in front of the vulpine as he began his tale of the events that accrued after that incident. He told her everything he knew, about the experimentation that were done on him, how he escape the facility and how he meet Vi, his time on Kew, them meeting the Protectors and how they liberated Kew of the Death Bringers and Nova, his slaughtering spree on a Ghost lagoon warship that brought him here and his meeting with Raiden and Mirage. Krystal listen to every detail of his journey back to Corneria, her mind was in deep shock with everything that happens to him. He even showed her the strange skull now attached to his left shoulder.

 _"_ _HeY, DoN'T foRGet mE nOW FoXy~."_ Said a demented, demonic voice, which Krystal remembered was the voice Fox used when his fur changed color.

Krystal jerked from her seat, trying to find where that voice came from, and Fox chuckled a bit, he held her hand and assured her that everything was alright. She then saw something materialized behind him, a spitting image of Fox with dark grey fur and his cloths were similar to his just different by colour and patterns on his cloths arms. The figure pulled back his hood reveal his face, exactly the same with Fox, but his eyes were black with dark purple pupils. It gave her a somewhat peaceful smile and waved his hand at her.

 _"BoO!,"_ it said with a demonic and twisted voice but more cheerful which cause Krystal to almost screech , " _HahAHahAHa, ThAt wAs PrICelEsS, yOu sHOulD hAVe sEEn yOUr faCE. AnYWaY tHe nAMe'S SaVAgE, NiCE tO MeEt yA._ "

"Uh…Hi?" she replied, before turning to Fox, she gave him the 'what is that' look at him.

"Well, you see…" he began trying to figure out what to say, "He is well a part of me that I made to keep myself sane back at the facility that somehow gain his own personality and thoughts. I have no idea how he was formed but I think I was due to the last experiment they did on me help him develop. Well that's what I think."

" _WeLL iT's nICe To FinAlY mEEt YOu iN peRSoN pER sAy._ " He said laughing a bit at his own terrible joke.

"Well it nice to 'see' you too Savage." She said which made him laugh harder, this made her giggle a bit and Fox rolled his eyes but chuckled a bit himself.

"Please don't encourage him, it just gets worst." Fox said.

Then the speaker ringing up again this time it was Vi's voice that spoke through it.

"Master, Savage, Pierce is beginning to regain conscious and will soon be ready for interrogation or 'fun' as Savage call's it."

Savage squealed like a child on Christmas morning and flew out of the room leaving the pair behind. Krystal looked at Fox with a 'WTF' look on her face. Fox just shrugged his shoulders as they followed after him.

-x-x-x-

Pierce slowly opens his eyes, he tried to reach his head and recollect on what has happen, but he couldn't. He eyes open wider when he soon realized that his arms were tied down, in fact when his mind was fully awake he realized that he was strap down to a table in his own facility like he would see Eden do to his guinea pig whenever he was trying out a new serum. He then saw in the shadows, red eyes staring down at him, the figure walked forwards to reveal that it was Fox McCloud. He had a dark grin on his face. He circles around him as what a predator would do to its prey.

"Well Jonathan Pierce, CEO of Star-Tech Industries, Or a Founder of Ghost Lagoon, maybe both?" he said.

"You will get nothing from me, you hear me you freak nothing!" the feline yelled at his captor.

Fox's only response was a dark chuckle. He leans towards the feline ear. He held his claw hand above his face, just inches before touching him.

"We'll see about that," he said in a cold, heartless manner pulling back his claw.

" _BuT foR nOW yOU gEt tO PlAy wITh mE_ ," Savage said as he slowly materialized in front Pierce. The look on the feline was as he had seen a ghost, because he is. Savaged them placed his hand on his forehead before slowly entering Pierce's mind. Pierce let a howl of pain as he was being injected with a pain he had never felt.

-Inside Pierce's mind-

Pierce suddenly found himself…sitting on his chair in his office back at Star-Tech HQ; this at first confused the feline until a chilling demonic voice filled spoke.

" _My mY, PieRCe, yOu tHInK jUsT bECausE YOu arE iN yOuR liTtlE rOOm yoU tHInK yoUR sAfE fROm Me?_ "

Suddenly the whole office started shacking violently; Pierce held the arms rest of his chair with his left hand while his right grips the desk in front of him for dear life, suddenly the floor beneath him started to crack open and the feline fell into the new ly created raven. From his view, Pierce watched as the opening of the raven he was falling in slowly close with loud rumble. Pierce's body then started to rotated 360 over and over, he kept wailing his arms and screaming until his body suddenly came to a rough stop as he suddenly found himself entangled by various threads that wrapped around his neck, arms, writs, elbows, stomach, legs, knees, feet's and his tail.

"What the? The fuck is this?" he asked no one in particular as he tried to move his arms and legs but as he tried the treads only tightens their hold with more force making the feline wince in pain.

" _HehEHehEhEHe, wHaT's tHE MAttEr PiErCe? DoN't LiKe ThE vIeW?_ " Savaged said, as his body slowly materialized in front with a whicked demonic smile plastered on his face. " _I'M sUrE yOuR wOndEriNg WhERe aRe wE arEN'T chA? wElL We'Re In_ _ **yOUr**_ _MiNdsCaPe._ " He said as he walked closer to the immobilized feline, whose face wore a pure fearful look as he struggled to free his limbs only to squirm in pain. Savage then walked to Pierce's left side, he then held index finger with two fingers.

" _PoOr pIeRCe, nOt FuN iS iT?_ " Savage said as he slowly push the felines finger upwards, " _PieRCE i"lL tEll yOu a lItTle seCrEt_ " the vulpine pushed the finger to its limit " _tIMe woRkS vERy DiFFerentLy hERe,"_ then the sound of Pierce's left index finger bonds slowly breaking "Wait what are you doing!?" " _YoU sEE a WhOlE wEeK hErE iS onLy a wHOle MinUtE oN ThE oUtsIdE woRLd._ " "WAIT!" " _aNd yOu wANt tO kNOw ThE bESt pArT?_ " the vulpine said as he push Pierce's finger to the point of the flesh ripping apart and blood started spuing out, "AHHHH!" Savage without missing a beat he quickly reposition the finger back to its original position and when he let go the finger was no longer injured with no scars of it being ripped open. " _I cAn mAkE aNy iNJuRy i MakE oN yOU dIsSaPieR._ " "Y-y-you're an m-monster!"

This caused Savage to drop his dark smile as he slowly turned his head to face Pierce, the feline on the other head was terrified before but now he was petrified as he saw Savage giving him dark cold stare that would make anyone die out of a heart attack. " _A…monster?_ " he said in rather different voice, it was far calmer then before but it was far colder and soulless. " _No Pierce I'm no monster…_ "

Pierce watched in horror he saw Savage form slowly shifting into some more…evil, just pure evil " _I am a devil Pierce, Fox has his little revenge quest but I have my own agenda. So I have many question I need answers too as now we'll have all the time in the world. 3 weeks 27days 23hours 59minutes 59seconds left let's have some fun shall we._ "

-Real world-

It had been exactly one whole minute since Savage began his 'interrogation' to Pierce, Fox was leaning against the door frame waiting for some answer from Savage. Fox was sort of lost in his own thoughts 'This perhaps is the worst scenario I could ever imagine, not only I exposed myself, Raiden, Mirage, Vi and Savage to Corneria but it was broadcast live as well, the universe must really be against me.' Fox sigh heavily 'But at least there is some good that came out of this.' ' _OhHh FoXY~ I'M bAcK._ ' Savage's voice rang inside Fox mind, 'Savage anything yet?' ' _iT aPPeArs ThaT sOMeOne plACe a StRonG mInD bArRiEr, It wILl tAKe mE aWHile tO bReAk iT._ ' 'Specifaclly?' Fox asked not aware of his other half lying to him, which unknowing to him made Savage smiled broadly, ' _An HoUr aT lEAsT._ ' 'Just get it done.' He then pushed himself off the door frame and walked out the room only to be greeted by Krystal.

"Krystal what ar-"

"He's lying Fox." She said interrupting him; this caused Fox to raise an eyebrow at her. "Savage placed a mental barrier when he entered Pierce's mind. I know, I felt it being placed. He's planning something."

Fox stared at her for a moment before turning around to face the interrogation room he just left, thinking about it more thoroughly what she said did make sense. He turn back to her, he gave her a quick nod before leaning forward and whispered into her ear "I'll let him off the hook for now but for now we let him have his way, we'll find out his real intentions later." He then pulled her into a hug "But if he try's anything to hurt you then I will kill him be damn the consequences."

"You know Fox, I think I have someone in the back of my mind who wouldn't mind joining this little team of yours." This cause Fox ears to twitch a bit and grabbed his attention "Oh, who might this person be Krys? Someone I know?" this made the vixen giggle a bit. "No he's a former student of mine."

-x-x-x-

In the residential are not far from the Capital city, were rows of house's each almost identical to another. In the a rather greenish-brown house, ins the relatively spacious living, there sat a coyote seating on a dark brown sofa with his feet on the arms rest, and his gazed were on the decently size television set. The news on the T.V was about the attack on the Star-Tech industries Headquarters, on the screen was the chipmunk whose news helicopter that was stolen reporting the scene.

" _With the kidnapping of Star-Tech CEO Jonathan Pierce, the newly named group known as Demonic Revengers, have made not only an enemy of the Cornerian Military but possibly the entire Lylat system. General Peppy hare is not commenting about anything about this incident at this current time and he has order an all-out man hunt for these individuals. This Sally Alicia reporting live here at the destroyed Star-Tech industries HQ."_ the coyote turned off the T.V and threw the remote on the chair across him.

"Guess this would be a great fucking wake up call for those stuck up pricks called soldiers." he said to himself out loud to no one in particular, he then took a sip of beer from the can he had on the coffee table in front of him.

"Brother you should do something more productive then laze around on the couch all day," said a feminine voice. The coyote raised his head to see a slightly younger female coyote, she wore light grey t-shirt with the words 'Star Night' on it, and she also wore black jeans and a pair of slippers. However her legs were both cybernetic legs. The coyote got off the couch, revealing his well build body and red jeans with white socks on his feet.

"Well if they didn't suspend me then I would have, sis" he said, a growled escaped his mouth, "All because I question my 'superior' officer." "Then you beat him to an inch of his death." "He had it coming for what he did."

Before she could answer him, the doorbell ringed. The siblings looked at each other confused to who might it be, because they weren't expecting anyone. The male coyote ordered his sister to stay put as he went to the door, he grabbed a CZ P-07 9mm Pistol from his jacket that was hanging nearby along the way. When he reached the door he hid the pistol behind his back, he then slowly open the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Now, is that how to talk to your teacher Cipher D'Regnall."

The coyote's eyes widen when he open the door, there stood his teacher and instructor Krystal, behind her was a figure in green hoodie with the hood over his head covering his face. Antoine was more surprise to see his teacher and invited her in. He then shut the door behind them.

"Ant, who is it?" said the female coyote walking out of the living room.

"Sis, I would like to introduce to you my instructor, Miss Krystal." Antoine replied.

"Sister?" Krystal said a bit surprise.

"Yes, my name is Yuvina D'Regnall, I would like to thank you for teaching my brother." She said, as she bowed a bit.

Soon they all sat down in the dining room table, Yuvina and Antoine sat on the left hand side while Krystal and her companion sat on the right side. Antoine now was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, on his right shoulder was a tattoo of a sword with angle's wing on the left and demon one's on the right. He placed his hands on the table waiting for his teacher to explain for the sudden visit.

"Well teach, why don't we just get down to business, cause I know that this is just sum surprise visit." Antoine said in a rather serious tone. This caused the hooded figure to chuckle a bit grabbing the coyote sibling's attention.

"He's right Krys, now I know he will be great part of the team." The hooded figure said as he removed his hood. The siblings were surprised and shock to see Fox McCloud here, in their house alive.

"You see I want you, both of you in my team on a hunt. You interested?"

"Depends," Yuvina said, "What or you hunting for?"

"A rouge Venom unit called Ghost Lagoon. I'll be honest with you both , this job will not be recorded and might brand you both as outlaws, but I'm will to give you both a chance at redemption for your family's honors, and yes I've read your files. I must say very impressive records you both achieve." Fox said, with a genuine impressed tone in his voice.

"Yuvina, you are one of the top medics' with an impressive track record and medical degree, but was taken time off from the military when the cruiser you boarded was attack by rouge venom forces a few months ago which cost you your legs." She placed her hand on her cybernetic legs, her eyes started to filling with tears, her brother placed his hand on her shoulder, "And you Antoine, you are probably one of the best pilots trained under Krystal the Military has ever seen, what I don't get is why were you suspended?"

Antoine stared at the vulpine, when he mentioned the Cornerian Military. Het let out a growled before a sigh. He glances his teacher and Fox, both curious on how he got suspended from duty. "Fine, during an operation over the Corasant, me and my wingman were doing a patrol over an certain area, our commander then contacted us about a distress signal he received from a merchant cruiser not too far from our position. We were ordered to help as he told us there were only four fighters."

"Let me guess it wasn't?" Fox asked to which Cipher nodded.

"It turns out there wasn't four fighters but four **squads** of fighters attacking the merchant cruiser, we called in for back up and tried to hold off the attackers as long as we could but the commander sent in reinforcement far little too late as by the time they arrived my wingman Alvin H. Davenport or Chopper as he's called got shot down. When I returned to base I lashed out at my superior about the false info and late assistance. One thing led to another, with each shot fired my rage finally snapped and I started to beat my superior down. We fought for roughly ten minutes before thirteen other soldiers separated us, from there I was ordered to return back to Corneria to be suspended for two months before being dishonorably discharge from duty."

"I'm sorry that happen Cipher. You have my sympathy." Krystal said, in a comforting tone.

"Thanks teach."

"Cipher, Yuvina I know what am asking is a lot but this is a chance to get back in the game, a second chance if you will." Fox said, "So what is gonna be you two?"

The siblings looked at each other, the offer they were given both filled their desires. Yuvina's desire of getting payback on the rouge Venom forces responsible for crippling her legs and caused her to retire early. Cipher's desire to travel to different planets and sore the skies of new worlds. The siblings nodded to each other before facing the pair in front of them.

"Well then Captain, you just got you're self a medic and an ace pilot on board. So when do we start?" the coyote asked with a grin.

Fox and Krystal looked at each other and smiled. "Much sooner than you think."

-x-x-x-

It's been about six hours since Demon Stars attack on Star-Tech HQ and the kidnapping of its CEO and Krystal, even with the resources that the Cornerian Military had at their disposal, they still couldn't find a single trace of their current location. Peppy stared outside from his office, Star Falco and surprisingly Star Wolf offered their assistance to search for Demon Stars. Peppy placed his hand on his chin, he wondered why Wolf would just offer his help, there might be a reason to it but what it was is the question. The hare shrugged it off for now, his main concern was to locate Demons Stars and bring them in for questioning. Then the leaders of both teams walked into his office, both shocks their heads before the hare could even ask. Then the phone in his office ringed. The hare grabbed the phone and placed near his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pep, put the phone on speaker," said the voice on the other line.

The old hare eyes jerked open when he heard the voice. He quickly turns the speakers on. Falco and Wolf were confused to why the hare turned on the speaker, but they too were surprise when the voice they heard spoke again.

"Hey Falco, Wolf, why don't you tell your teams that are waiting outside to enter. It makes things easier if this goes in one shot."

The team leaders looked at each other, wondering how Fox knew about their teams waiting outside, they did as they were told. Soon the hare office was filled with both teams, now listening on the conversation.

"Well," the voice spoke again, "It's nice to see or hear some old voices and faces again."

"Enough games pup, tell us what you want." Wolf growled.

"Easy there Wolf, no need to be angry. Peppy I've got to say nice office."

"And how do you know that?" Peppy asked, in a serious tone.

"Hehehe. Well why not you look outside."

The hare raised any eyebrow, confused to what he meant. He looked outside his office window, across the Cornerian Military base were a couple of civilian apartments, shops and a few skyscrapers nearby. The hare scanned the area, trying to figure out what Fox meant by 'look outside'. Then hare's eyes widen even further at what he saw, the other started to look outside as well and their eyes widen in shock. They saw Fox, Krystal with her hands behind her back, Pierce and two of his three companions standing on top of the open roof of the apartment building just across them. They saw Fox holding a pair of binoculars in his left hand and a cell phone in his right, on his left side was the beetle who had a gun pointed at Pierce's head, and on his right was the cyborg lupine and she had her flat cubes surrounding Krystal. The vulpine took the binoculars away from his eyes and waved at them.

"Well it's nice to see you all still alive. So Falco, that bone guy is part of your team I see," He continued, "must say he got a lot of guts figuratively, I like him already."

"Fox, tell me what you want?" the hare asked in a more demanding tone.

The vulpine didn't answers with words, instead he started chuckling. The others were a bit startled when the vulpine started chuckling, very darkly. Then Fox dropped the binoculars and turn his back against them and walked away from the edge of the roof, then the beetle shoved Pierce in front of Fox with his back against them as well.

"You want to know what I want?" he asked "I want…"

Then they saw the unthinkable, they saw three lasers passing through Pierce, one through his chest, another through his stomach and the last one through his head. They watched as Pierce's lifeless body fall to the pavement below, leaving a bloody messed below. As the body fell, it reveals Fox with a laser pistol in his hand and the phone in his other hand closer to his mouth.

"Is revenge."

He said, soon static came after. They watched as Fox smashed the phone in his hand.

As soon as he smashed the phone, he and his teamed jumped off the roof and landed on the pavement below, Fox landed on Pierce's corpse crushing it even further, Vi used her thrusters to bring herself and Krystal down and Raiden landed as gracefully on the pavement without damaging it. Then the group was surrounded by bystander that were nearby, they had the look of fear imbedded on their faces. Then Fox raised his gun and pointed it towards the sky and fired a shot. It caused everyone besides his team to run away. Then his team made their way towards the Cornerian Military base.

Back with the others, Peppy jerked out of his seat and ran out of his office with Star Falco and Star Wolf right behind him. As he past several corridors and rushing down a few series of stairs he reached the guard office, inside the guards jerk from their seats as the General slammed the door open. The guards saluted the General but were stopped half way when the Peppy yelled at them.

"I need every armed personal at the entrance immediately!"

"Ugh right away sir but why?"

"This is a code red soldier! Now sound the alarms!"

The guards without hesitation immediately nodded and the one closes to the console slammed his fist down on a large red button with a hazard line vertically across it.

-x-x-x-

It's been about fifteen minutes since Peppy ordered the facility to be under lockdown. Now almost an entire battalion of armed Cornerian marines now station behind the enclosed steel doors of the entrance to the facility. The soldiers, Star Falco, Star wolf and even Peppy had their weapons aimed at the door just waiting for Demon Stars to enter. Some soldier wondered if they were even going to come through the front entrance to begin with. Their answers were answered, when suddenly a claw bursts through the reinforced steel door as if it was made of cardboard. The claw slowly retraced back out before the tips of two claws replaced the whole single claw. The claws pushed upwards and downwards, widening the hole even further. The hole grew wider and wider until it revealed Fox with his red eyes staring down on them. With the steel door with now a gaping hole in it, Fox, Raiden, Vi and Krystal as they casually walked in.

"Tsk, Tsk. Peppy it not nice to keep your 'guests' outside you know." He had a dark grin on his lips.

"That far enough Demon Stars." Yelled a soldier.

Raiden reached for his katana about to grab it and slice the soldier in two for his disrespect to his lord, but he was stopped when Fox waved him off. The beetle then retains his calmness and watched his master execute the plan.

"Hey now, let's not get trigger happy now. All I want is to talk to my 'old' friends."

"Very well," Peppy answered, his answer shocked everyone, "Only if, you release the hostage first then we can talk."

Fox just smiled at the hare answer, as if he knew what he was going to say. He turned his head towards Vi and signaled her to release Krystal. She did without any delay and pushed her to a few soldiers who grab and pulled her behind them. They had her be escorted to the medical bay for treatment.

"We have honored our side of the agreement, now you must honor yours" Raiden said, in a threatening tone.

Peppy nodded and ordered the soldiers to make a path for them, they were reluctant at first but did as they were told, with their weapons still aimed at their 'guests'. Peppy led them to a meeting room where he had ordered a few medical officers to examine them there. As the medical officers were examining Fox, he then just realized the members of Star Falco, realizing that they were a perfect number to him. He chuckled at the thought.

"Hey Falco," the avian raised his head to face the vulpine, "I just realized something."

"Yeah what's that?"

"I just realized that you've been playing match maker." The member glared at the vulpine not understanding what he meant. The vulpine noticed their expression and started laughing. The examiner was pushed back slightly as Fox made his job a bit difficult with his arms flaring around as he laughed.

"You mean to tell me that you guys haven't noticed, that a riot." Then Miyu and Jaws looked at each other, Fay and Jack did the same. Soon their eyes open wide as they realized at what the vulpine meant.

"HEY!" Miyu and Jaws said at same time, their faces were blushing a bit. Jack and Fay looked away from each other, Fay had her hands on her blushing red face covering it, Jack dung in deeper in to his scarf covering more of his face. Falco and Katt noticed the pair's reactions and knew that they had feelings for each other, just that they were to shy or to ignorant to admit it to one another. As for Fox, he kept laughing even harder.

"THAT IS ENOUGH MCCLOUD!" Wolf yelled, clearly not amused with his antics. Fox noticed that the lupine was keeping his eye more on Vi for some reason, he figured that in her armour mode she was intimidating. ' _LoOkS like wOLfy~ iS AtTraCTEd tO lITtLe olD Vi._ ' Savage said in a playful manner. ' _._ '

"Vi ," the cyborg immediately paying him attention.

"Yes, master."

"Mind changing to your casual cloths please, we don't want to intimidate them too much already."

"As you command master."

As she was told, she stood up from her seat and retracted her armour back into her body, how she did stun everyone, especially Wolf. Soon she was back in her revealing body suit before a black maid's outfit formed on her body, her maid out had a symbol of some sort on both of her shoulders. Raiden couldn't help but watch her transformation of her cloths happen in front of his eyes, physically speaking ( if you didn't know Raiden's eyes are now just glowing light of energy but he can still see with what he calls 'sight of life' which will be explained…at some point. Savage: _BoO_. Me: Shut up before I grab the chainsaw again and I'm busting out the BFG this time. Savage: _oH sHIt!_ *Runs away*), Mirage watched from her father shadow, she has been hiding there since before they walked into the base. Now in her casual cloths she then sat back down on her chair and waited along with her master and teammate for their results, then start what they came for.

Within an hour after the examiners left, they return with the results and their faces were far from glad, in fact their faces were more worried, which made Peppy, Star Falco and Star Wolf worried as well. Soon on the screen of the meeting room were the results they had gathered.

"Sir we were able to identify the cyborg real identity," said one of the three examiners, a female giraffe.

"After carefully analyzing her DNA we were able to find a match," she said, soon a picture of a ten year old lupine that was exactly the same as Wolf just with brown hair but no wires sticking out of her face.

"Her real name is Liana, Liana O'Donnell. She is Wolf O'Donnell's younger sister that was presumed dead after the Civil war first attack on Wolf's home planet."

The other was shock, even Leon and Panther were shock that their leader had a sister to begin with. However, when they saw Vi or Liana's face had no emotion, though her eyes did grew wider a bit before returning to normal. She only tilted her head and stared at Wolf.

"I have no memory of my past except my brief time of activation for testing and soon after Master Fox waking me. So I have no possible way of conforming your statement but it has a 76% chance of being true." She said bluntly.

"Anyway her body is now 80% cybernetic and robotic along with a few of her organs. Her brain is 75% robotic with possible head trauma and a lot of cracks in her skull but it seems that they were patched with a liquid alloy that sealed the cracks. The trauma could be the cause of her lack of memory."

The giraffe continued to explain the various 'enhancements' that were done on Liana's body changing her into the Venom cyborg soldier she is now. The various changes made everyone almost through up except Jack for reasons unknown he seemed to be more intrigued and interested in the cyborgs body. Wolf face was the worst out of everyone there, his sister that he thought that died for over 8 years had gone through such drastic changes. When the giraffe finished briefing everyone who was in the room, they all glared at Vi in shock, Fox chuckled a bit, which made Wolf pretty pissed, he tried to lunge towards the vulpine but he was held back by Panther and Jaws.

"WHAT SO FUNNY?!" the Lupine yelled as Panther and Jaws did the best they could to restrain him who was trying to break free from their grip.

"The thought of having my old rivals sister in my team and she allows me to treat her anyway I see fit, its laughable." He said before laughing a bit louder.

"WHY YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Peppy. The vulpine stared at the hare, his gaze was if he was trying to intimate the hare. He growled before facing the three examiners.

"Fine…for now" Wolf said reluctantly.

"Very well, now please continue.

-x-x-x-

After being checked out by the medical staff, Krystal headed out of the Medical bay and wondered a bit in the hanger area. The hanger was a basic standard military hanger with several aircrafts under maintenance. She walked past several personal and engineers as she made her way towards her Cloudrunner type Arwing, there she walked pass it to a back door. The door leads to rear part of the hanger were some personal would light a few smokes and relax for a bit. She open said door, it reveal a white wall that was keeping any wildlife out of the base for safety reasons. She turns to her left then to her right, with the confidence that she was alone she locks the door behind her from the outside.

She then whistle in a certain tone, then from the other side a bag was thrown over the wall, Krystal walked up to the bag and moved aside. Soon Cipher landed in the same spot the bag was. He had what appeared to be suction gloves which what he might have used to climb the four feet wall. Krystal tossed the bag at him, he reach into the bag pulling out a Cornerian pilot suit with the helmet as well. He wore the helmet that over his head concealing his face. With his disguised now on, Krystal and Cipher looked at each other and nodded.

"Great now let's get to your ship." Krystal said. Cipher just nodded but grins behind his helmet.

The pair walked back into the hanger, they had to walk past a lot of other Cornerian staff in order to reach his ship and avoid suspicion. Krystal had to keep the coyote's rage under control as Cipher had been tempted to lash out at almost every Cornerian officer they walked past that insulted him during his absence. Then they arrived at a closed single hanger, Krystal opened the door beside the hangers. Inside was a Cornerian version of the Wolfen, it had a white and blue color scheme instead of black and red. On each wing and the side of the canopy was the D'Regnall family logo. Cipher took of his helmet and stared at his ship, he had a bright smile on his face. Krysta noticed this and chuckled a bit.

"Well I'll leave you here for now, get ready to move out." She said as she walked off to another hanger.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied, his eye still glued to his ship as he walked towards the cockpit.

-x-x-x-

Back in the meeting room, Colonel Silvers and his white/light-grey husky colleague had join them during the explanation about Raiden. They were as stunned as the other to find out that Raiden from the outside is just a normal humanoid Beetle, but on the inside he was but a hollow shell. The examiner, a lavender porcupine had explain that Raiden's organs and bones have now become electricity that is keeping him alive. it seems that whatever seemed to have modified his internal organs and bones to become an energy source that could power the Capital City for months . The beetle had no comments to this transaction but remained quiet.

"My god if this Ghost Lagoon could make such monsters experiments why have we not received any reports kind of unnatural incident like these?" Peppy asked Silvers, who shrugged his shoulders.

"General, you should hold your questions at the end of the last explanation," said a green Lombax, who covered his eyes from the others view with his cap. Soon the specs about Fox appeared on the screen. Peppy carefully read each examination notes that were taken by the examiners. His eyes widen when it said that Fox's body has a new regenerate ability, his bone structure has been altered a bit and parts of his skeleton has become harder than any metal currently known to them.

"What's more strange are McCloud's brain patterns." The Lombax said, he stopped talking for a moment with his back facing everyone.

"Well, what so strange about his brain patterns? Don't keep us in suspense." Miyu asked, annoyed that the Lombax stopped explaining.

" _WeLl wHy dOn'T yOu aSk mE yOuRsELf._ " The Lombax said in a twisted demonic voice as he faces them. He raised his cap revealing his eyes, they were black with dark purple pupils. He had a dark grin on his face as he let out a cry of pain then falls to the floor. The others tried to move and help the Lombax up but they were stopped when shadow tendrils sprouted out from Raiden's shadow wrapped them. Soon the doors closed and locked themselves; they saw that Vi had her left hand on her right arm panel. Then Fox stood up from his seat and walked up to the collapsed Lombax and placed him on the table.

"Fox, what's the meaning of this? How is he doing this?" Peppy yelled, wanting to know what was exactly going on.

The vulpine stared at the floor, then he started chuckling, soon it changed into a demonic laugh as he raised his head. Facing his former guardian and father figure. This sudden act made everyone besides Vi and Raiden very uncomfortable and scared at his action.

"Oh I'm not doing this. Why not let them in on our secret?" this made everyone raised an eyebrow. "Savage, Mirage why don't show yourselves."

They were confused at first, but soon were shocked when they saw them. A transparent version of Fox with the same hoodie jacket and pants but were in a more demonic color scheme materialized on the table with his legs crossed back and forth on the tables edge. His eyes were pitch black with dark slightly glowing purple pupils, he gazed at the terrified group that sat in front of him. A large evil smile formed across his face and his fanged teeth stood out as he smiled. The other was a pitch black small female humanoid roughly the height of a child, she sprouted from Raiden's Shadow and was now sitting on his lap.

" _HeLLo~ tHE nAme'S SaVAgE, sAvAGe mCClOud anD thE little oNE is MiRRagE."_

* * *

 **Me: that ends it for now, sorry for taking so long I will try to updated my other stories soon as possible as well.**

 **Cipher: Cool got a new name, now no one will mistake me as Antoine.**

 **Antoine: Zat iz correct my companion but why zat name though?**

 **Me: Well my brother was playing Ace Combat 5 and I happen to find out te name of his character and I liked it.**

 **Syrus: Hey when is ou-**

 **Me: I know, I know after I post this and finish my next Sly cooper chapter I will work on it.**


End file.
